Le Royaume des songes
by Koba54
Summary: Le Shaman Fight s'achève sur un massacre, avant que Sati ne décide de prendre le pouvoir. Hao vaincu et la paix revenue, la nouvelle reine souhaite rétablir l'ordre en faisant juger tous les crimes et abus commis durant le tournoi. L'épuration commence... Quel destin pour les autres shamans dans ce nouveau monde? Recueil de textes, avec un peu tout le monde.
1. Rakist

**Le Royaume des songes**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei et ceci ne me rapportera rien, si ce n'est du fun.

 **Rating: T** (en cas de scène violente ou limite, j'avertirai à chaque nouveau chapitre)

Voilà un projet particulier, né de quelques drabbles, et notamment, le n°81 d'Instants sous verre, "Bounty Hunter".

Pas mal de gens ont imaginé ce que serait le Shaman Kingdom de Hao, en bien ou en mal. Les versions avec les X-Laws ou Sati qui gagneraient sont plus rares. Cette histoire, c'est donc une "uchronie", où Sati aurait remporté le Shaman Fight contre Hao et serait devenue reine.

Attention, ce n'est pas un récit construit, linéaire. Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une fiction à chapitres, alors que j'en ai déjà (beaucoup) trop en projet. C'est plutôt un recueil de fragments, d'esquisses, de moments, sur les différents personnages au sein du royaume de Sati. Avec un contexte d'après-guerre pas très joyeux et une Shaman Queen décidée à rétablir l'harmonie en jugeant toutes les mauvaises actions commises pendant le tournoi, notamment les meurtres, que ça soit par Hao et sa bande, ou par d'autres.

Y a quand même une cohérence chronologique, et j'ai prévu une liste de couples qui seront le "canon" officiel du recueil. Qui sait, peut-être qu'à la fin, tout se rejoindra?

[ **Edit post-chap 10:** Bon. Ben ça y est. Tout se déroule vraiment par ordre chronologique et ça devient difficile de lire les chapitres indépendamment, maintenant que les personnages entrent en interaction les uns avec les autres. En plus, y a bel et bien un scénario qui se dessine dans ce gloubi-boulga mental. Bref, je ne sais pas si c'est encore possible de lire dans le désordre, désolée.]

 **Dernier warning:** divergences avec la fin officielle de SK, libertés prises avec les pouvoirs du roi et ignorance crasse sur le sujet du bouddhisme (je me documente mais c'est quand même toujours le bazar, donc le thème reste vague. Comme dans l'oeuvre originale de toute façon).

* * *

 **Fragment 1**

 **Le silence est le plus intense des liens (Rakist)**

 **(Musique:** **Lead me home** **–** **Jamie N Commons** **)**

.

Rakist sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur sa chair en entendant le bruit. Il se leva précautionneusement, dents serrées. En apparence, il conservait un calme irréprochable. Mais au fond de lui-même, il était sur des charbons ardents. Est-ce qu'on y était? Ce moment, qu'il attendait depuis des jours, était-il arrivé? Il n'était pas vraiment prêt. Tant pis. Tout n'était qu'une question de chiffres, après tout. Si Sati avait commis l'erreur de lui envoyer quelqu'un de moins fort, il lui réglerait son compte, tout simplement. Il n'était plus à ça près.

Tendu, il serra la crosse de son arme. Lucifer, son vieil ami, n'attendait que son signal. Il avait récupéré aussi quelques munitions et un fusil de chasse, dans la ferme de l'autre jour. Celui-ci était sagement posé contre la paroi de pierre, derrière lui. Au cas où. Il courait quelques rumeurs sur les nouvelles armes des chiens de Sati. Des trucs pas très réglos, qui permettraient d'inhiber les pouvoirs shamaniques. Ou alors de capturer les fantômes, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr du procédé exact. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait bien le croire, c'était Magna qui le lui avait dit. Et puis il l'avait entendu dire par Bill, aussi, quand il l'avait croisé, par hasard, trois jours plus tôt. Deux sources qui lui semblaient fiables. En plus, c'était logique: cela expliquait que Sati ait pu vaincre Hao.

Bref, il avait préféré s'assurer de disposer d'un plan B pour faire face si ça devait tourner à son désavantage, sur le plan shamanique.

Un rictus se peignit sur ses lèvres fines. Ses yeux se plissèrent et essayèrent de deviner une approche, une silhouette… Le silence était assourdissant. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un, il en était sûr. Quelqu'un qui ne faisait plus aucun bruit, mais qui s'était signalé, un peu avant, comme si… comme s'il savait. Ou alors c'était quelqu'un de maladroit. Ou de parfaitement innocent, sans mauvaises intentions, mais ça, il en doutait un peu. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

L'ancien prêtre retint son souffle dans la nuit. La grotte dans laquelle il s'était réfugié le protégeait du froid, mais ne lui offrait aucune échappatoire s'il était encerclé. Il avait hésité, avant de sauter sur l'occasion. C'était jouer gros. Il pouvait très bien finir comme ça, coincé comme un rat dans son trou. Sauf que lui n'avait pas la ressource de pouvoir creuser dans l'autre sens pour s'enfuir. Le point positif, songea-t-il, c'est qu'il n'avait pas allumé de feu. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre ou les autres ne feraient pas attention à ce trou d'ombre dans la montagne.

Une minute passa, d'une lenteur désespérante. Au moment où Rakist se disait qu'il s'était peut-être trompé, une voix, beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru, taillada le silence, froide et tranchante comme l'acier.

– C'est bon, y a rien.

Le sang de Rakist ne fit qu'un tour.

– Vu le bruit que tu as fait, c'est heureux, fit remarquer une autre voix, pondérée et plus lointaine celle-là.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

– Faut te détendre un peu, mec.

Son compagnon rétorqua, un peu plus froidement:

– Et toi, il faudrait que tu prennes conscience de tes limites.

Rakist inspira un peu d'air. Il avait vraiment bien fait de ne pas allumer de feu.

La première voix, il l'avait reconnue instantanément. La deuxième… il n'était pas sûr. Un des Gandharas, il avait oublié son nom. Il savait qui c'était, par contre, ça oui. Il avait assisté à son duel, contre une des équipes alliées du frère du Seigneur Hao. Une défaite, d'ailleurs. Mais le type était fort. Et son fantôme n'était pas mauvais. Rakist se souvenait d'avoir regardé sa cloche oracle pendant le match et d'avoir été surpris par le niveau. Ce gars le dépassait largement. Au point qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du résultat, s'il avait dû l'affronter seul à seul. Il aurait eu l'avantage de la surprise, de l'expérience, peut-être. Et encore.

Mais alors, s'ils étaient deux, c'était pas la peine. Surtout si l'autre le connaissait d'aussi près.

Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle ait pu tirer son épingle du jeu aussi joliment.

.

Un soupir se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir par terre assez rudement. Bientôt, un parfum très identifiable s'échappa de l'extérieur et monta à ses narines.

Ses foutues cigarettes.

– Ne t'installe pas trop vite, on a de la route, observa l'homme.

– Rabat-joie, répliqua Canna mollement. T'en veux?

– Non.

Ses pieds grattèrent le sol et Rakist devina sa grimace de dédain.

– Vous autres, du Gandhara, vous êtes si…

– Quoi?

– Propres.

Pause goguenarde.

– Ça te pose un problème?

– C'était juste une remarque.

L'odeur de cigarette envahit la grotte, forte et entêtante. Rakist n'osait même pas remuer un orteil.

Canna, Canna. C'était vraiment pas de chance. Canna connaissait ses attaques, ses défenses, ses failles. Tout. Canna ne lâchait jamais sa proie, jusqu'à lui faire rendre gorge, comme un chien d'attaque. Canna était une sacrée vicieuse quand elle se battait, et si elle n'avait pas les points pour le battre, son copain Gandhara les aurait. Pourtant, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il avait l'impression qu'ils ne se doutaient pas de sa présence. Il avait une chance de s'en tirer s'ils étaient vraiment pressés. S'ils partaient vite sans repérer la grotte. Après tout, il faisait nuit, c'était jouable. Tendu, mais jouable.

.

Rakist ignorait quel sort Sati réservait au second de Hao et, à vrai dire, il avait préféré mettre les voiles avant de l'apprendre. Rester à présent que son ancien chef était tombé n'avait aucun sens. Cependant, bien qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire désormais.

Hao ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, mais il l'avait toujours su: Rakist était le plus "tiède" de ses compagnons. Il ne le vénérait pas comme les autres de sa bande, qui ne juraient que par lui, les Peyote, les Blocken, les Bill, ou les petits. Était-ce pour mieux le surveiller que Hao l'avait pris dans son équipe? Il n'en savait rien, mais il appréciait cette franchise, entre eux. Pas de chichis, pas de méfiance, pas de mélos, non plus. Hao avait tout son respect, Rakist obéissait chacune de ses instructions, il le suivait discrètement, toujours trois pas en arrière, cela suffisait. Le problème, c'est que Hao n'avait rien prévu pour le cas où il tomberait. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, bien sûr. Personne ne s'y attendait.

Et Rakist, lui, ne savait plus où aller.

Continuer le combat? Hmm. Quel combat, d'abord? Sans leur chef, il n'y avait plus de guerre à mener. Hao était leur but ultime.

Aider les autres à s'enfuir? Ha oui. Rakist avait entendu dire que Sati faisait pourchasser les X-Laws aussi bien que les adeptes de Hao. Ça serait drôle, s'il tombait sur eux un jour, s'ils devaient s'entraider. Rakist pensait "drôle", mais en réalité, il redoutait terriblement que cela n'arrive. Il en était presque à souhaiter entendre la nouvelle de la capture de Marco ou de Jeanne. Encore que, il lui semblait que l'Iron Maiden avait déjà été prise. Il n'en était pas certain, c'était encore une rumeur, une de plus.

– C'est bon, tu as fini de prendre ta pause? ronchonna soudain la voix du Gandhara.

– Mais je faisais que t'attendre, Jackson, riposta la jeune femme.

Jackson. Voilà le nom que Rakist cherchait.

Canna fit crisser ses semelles et il devina qu'elle devait écraser son mégot.

– Par où on prend, à ton avis?

– Essayons par-là, si quelqu'un est passé, il aura dû se cacher en bordure des montagnes. On y est moins exposé.

Un bref soulagement envahit l'ex-prêtre embusqué. Manifestement, ils cherchaient quelqu'un: lui parmi les autres, sans doute, mais ce n'était pas sur ses trousses en particulier qu'ils s'étaient lancés.

Déjà, ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas Bill qui l'avait balancé.

Canna se leva et s'étira en bâillant. Rakist se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle se retrouve du côté de Sati. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer choisissant la philosophie des Gandharas de son plein gré. C'était une alliance pragmatique, forcément. Peut-être avait-elle mis en avant le fait que Hao avait tenté de dévorer son âme et celle de Marion et de Mathilda. Peut-être avait-elle été capturée, tout compte fait, peut-être était-elle obligée de faire ça. Ça expliquerait aussi la présence de Jackson pour la surveiller. Peut-être même qu'ils la faisaient chanter en se servant des deux petites. Si on voulait briser Canna, c'était avec elles qu'il fallait commencer.

– Bon, allons-y, mais essaie de faire moins de bruit que tout à l'heure.

Canna ignora cette pique et fit cliqueter son briquet.

Rakist commençait à se détendre. Son esprit se focalisait à nouveau sur des choses idiotes. La sueur avait collé sa chemise à sa peau. Il faisait chaud. Cela sentait un peu le rat mort dans la grotte. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, cependant. Depuis le début. Quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué dès qu'il avait reconnu la voix de Canna, et qui l'avait à nouveau piqueté dans un des replis de sa pensée, à la dernière remarque de Jackson. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait? Qu'est-ce qui ne collait pas? Un détail infime. Un élément secondaire. Une bribe de rien du tout. Ah oui, voilà.

Du plus loin qu'il la connaissait, Canna avait toujours été extrêmement silencieuse.

– On devrait quand même vérifier ça avant de partir, lança-t-elle soudain.

Rakist se remit instantanément sur le qui-vive. "ça" ne pouvait être qu'une chose: son refuge. Il eut un sourire fataliste.

Ah, c'était pas passé loin.

Les pas de Canna se rapprochèrent, crissèrent quand elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grotte. Un léger cliquetis résonna: elle jouait encore avec son briquet. Elle tenait certainement une de ses clopes de l'autre main, prête à l'enflammer en cas de pépin. Rakist savait qu'elle était rapide. Il l'avait vue s'allumer une cigarette en une demi-seconde, une fois. Et gagner contre Peyote, Zen et Ryo en un claquement de doigts.

Elle était là, toute proche. Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre respirer. Sa sueur, elle allait sentir l'odeur de sa sueur. La saleté humaine avait un parfum reconnaissable entre tous, au milieu de la nature. Encore que, Canna avait les narines encrassées par ses mauvaises habitudes. Alors, elle allait percevoir sa présence. Capter son souffle. Ou son rythme cardiaque, affolé. Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi au stress, comme n'importe quel être humain. Au moins ses mains ne tremblaient pas.

Un soupir franchit l'orée de la grotte. L'expiration légère de Canna. Son regard était posé sur les ténèbres. Rakist le sentait passer et repasser sur lui comme un faisceau brûlant. Il avait encore sa chance, pourtant. Elle ne voyait pas si bien dans la nuit. Il était vêtu de noir dans l'obscurité, ombre parmi les ombres, et il n'y avait pas de lune pour révéler l'éclat métallique de son revolver.

– Canna? lança Jackson.

Elle sursauta. Il l'entendit avaler sa salive. Elle était si proche… Rakist, tétanisé, se sentit étrangement ému par la présence de son ancienne camarade… Un frottement retentit dans la nuit, comme si elle tendait la main vers lui. Un frisson le parcourut: être touché, même par inadvertance, serait une catastrophe. Pour autant, la proximité de Canna le soulageait presque de la solitude qui était la sienne depuis la chute de Hao. Il n'arrivait pas à la voir comme une ennemie.

– Canna? répéta Jackson. Tout va bien?

Rakist n'osait même plus cligner des yeux. Il avait l'impression de sentir l'haleine de Canna lui effleurer le visage. Des pensées folles lui traversèrent l'esprit, de celles qui nous assaillent lorsque un six tonnes nous arrive dessus. C'était la fin. Elle allait allumer sa clope, le voir, savoir qu'elle avait eu raison, attaquer, appeler Jackson. Il y avait une cannette de soda dans son sac, il aurait bien aimé la boire. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre des allumettes supplémentaires en cambriolant la ferme, l'autre soir. Sati le ferait-elle torturer? Exécuter pour l'exemple? Dévorerait-elle son âme? Symboliquement, ça serait fort. À moins que la sentence ne soit plus lourde encore? Était-ce possible? Il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de jusqu'où pouvaient aller les pouvoirs de Sati, désormais, strictement aucune.

Soudain, la présence de Canna disparut.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sa voix, plus lointaine, lança à Jackson:

– C'est rien.

– T'en as mis, un temps.

– J'ai cru voir quelque chose. En fait, c'était un mulot. Je l'ai vu se barrer.

Sa voix ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion.

– Très bien. Allons-y.

Leurs pas moururent, aspirés par la nuit.

Rakist attendit longtemps, longtemps, longtemps encore, avant de se laisser aller, tout doucement, contre la paroi. Il se sentit faible. Ses jambes tremblantes ne le portaient plus. Il rejeta la tête en arrière contre la pierre, inspira à pleins poumons, se laissa même aller à rire. Un petit rire sec, qui sonna de manière effrayante, dans la grotte. Comme un crissement sur une ardoise.

Un mulot, hein?

Je t'en dois une, Bismarck, pensa-t-il.

.


	2. Tamao

**Disclaimer:** Toujours la même chose, Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et toute cette histoire n'est qu'un délire de fan.

* * *

 **Fragment 2**

 **Nul ne peut se réaliser sans amour (Tamao)**

 **(Musique: Fez soundtrack – Beacon / Formations / Forgotten / Spirit / Nature / Reflection)**

.

La première chose à laquelle Tamao avait dû s'habituer, dans le palais de Sati, c'était le silence.

À l'auberge En, tout comme dans les différents lieux où elle avait habité, il n'y avait de silence qu'en pleine nuit, ou alors le matin, très tôt. Dès que les habitants s'éveillaient, une foule de petits sons quotidiens s'amalgamaient en une musique unique. Voix des fantômes, bruits de vaisselle, de la hotte de la cuisine, lancée en permanence – car avec tout ce monde à nourrir, on n'arrêtait jamais de cuisiner –, sifflotements de Ryû, éclats de voix variés, la plupart du temps dus à Ponchi, Conchi, Horo Horo, Pirika, Chocolove, échos de la télévision qu'Anna mettait en marche dès son réveil, martellements de cavalcades en tabi sur le plancher, et tant d'autres encore.

Au palais de la Shaman Queen, on pouvait dormir jusqu'au beau milieu de la matinée sans rien entendre.

Le premier jour, Tamao s'était réveillée à neuf heures dix, enveloppée dans le silence cotonneux de la demeure comme dans une couette duveteuse, et en avait conçu grande honte. Elle était arrivée, écarlate, dans la salle où l'on prenait ses repas et s'était excusée en bégayant. Jamais encore elle n'avait dormi si longtemps! Elle aurait dû être là pour préparer les bols, servir. Elle promettait qu'elle ne recommencerait pas.

Les Gandharas l'avaient fixée avec surprise, avant de dissiper tout malentendu.

– Tamao, ici, personne n'est au service de personne, l'avait avertie Daiei. Nous remplissons tous des tâches alternativement et, lorsque tu seras prête, tu en prendras ta part, mais pour l'instant, tranquillise-toi. Tu es notre invitée.

Après maintes protestations, l'adolescente avait bredouillé qu'elle avait tout de même honte de s'être levée aussi tard. Son maître – pincement de cœur – ne l'aurait pas toléré.

Daiei, de son regard grave et doux, avait chassé les tressaillements anxieux de ses épaules.

– Nous préférons tous commencer tôt notre journée. Mais tu as subi de dures épreuves, Tamao, et le chagrin épuise. Une grasse matinée dans ta vie, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Allons, ne crains rien et viens manger. Il y a encore du riz chaud.

Ainsi avait commencé sa première matinée parmi les Gandharas.

.

Après quelques temps, elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait bien. _Bien_. Comme reposée, à l'aise dans son corps. Elle s'éveillait plus tôt, maintenant, et elle s'habituait peu à peu au silence, comme à l'élocution compassée des occupants du palais. Elle s'était même surprise à imiter ce timbre délicat, sensé procurer un sentiment de paix à l'interlocuteur auquel on s'adressait. Sa voix lui semblait alors plus grave, plus mûre et moins ridicule. Elle balbutiait toujours et sentait encore le malaise et l'anxiété la gagner lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots, mais elle ne voyait jamais aucune impatience chez les autres. Ils attendaient tranquillement qu'elle ait fini, sans chercher à deviner ses mots pour relancer la conversation, comme le faisaient beaucoup de gens. Il n'y avait pas non plus de pitié dans leur attitude. La pitié, sentiment naturel, qu'elle appréciait pour ses bonnes intentions, mais qui ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux.

Elle avait plaisir à se lever, le matin. Les odeurs, l'air sur sa peau, tout lui semblait plus calme. Les repas étaient frugaux, mais équilibrés. Elle regrettait parfois la merveilleuse cuisine de Ryû, mais s'accommodait parfaitement de ce nouveau régime, sobre et végétarien. D'ailleurs, si elle l'avait souhaité, rien ne l'aurait empêchée de rendre visite à ses amis. Elle ne le faisait pas pourtant. Elle demeurait là, à méditer avec les suivants de Sati, à contempler, à apprendre ou à s'occuper en tâches diverses, bienfaisantes et réparatrices. La reine avait bâti ce palais pour elle et pour les siens, mais n'avait pas voulu que rien s'y fasse par magie: nous avons tous besoin d'occupation, disait-elle. Et Tamao lui était reconnaissante pour chaque chose qu'elle lavait, rangeait, pour les légumes qu'elle ramassait, les fleurs dont elle prenait soin, les linges qu'elle pliait, le sol qu'elle lavait, car le mouvement de ses doigts chassait les tristes pensées de son esprit.

La méditation était un moment plus difficile, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Mikihisa. Elle priait pour lui, souvent, espérant qu'il aurait trouvé la paix et le pardon qu'il cherchait, dans le Great Spirit. Peu à peu, toutefois, la peine qui l'habitait perdait de sa force. Elle était toujours là, mais sa blessure cicatrisait lentement. Cela prendrait des mois, sans doute, mais le processus était entamé, elle le sentait.

Fatalement, revoir en pensée le visage de son maître la conduisait vers deux voies, qui n'étaient pas moins difficiles l'une que l'autre.

La première, tout d'abord, c'était le souvenir de Ponchi et Conchi.

Son cœur se fragmentait en éclats de verre lorsqu'elle se remémorait les deux courageux fripons. Elle revoyait sans cesse le moment où, sans hésitation, ils s'étaient jetés devant elle pour la protéger de l'attaque de Hao, donnant tout son sens à l'expression "fantôme gardien". L'Onmyoji n'avait pas cherché à porter un coup mortel. C'était à peine plus qu'un geste de la main pour chasser une mouche agaçante, car c'était ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, un insecte dérisoire, mais qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Ce regard terrifiant qu'il avait eu… Glacial d'indifférence. Un peu surpris, aussi, comme lorsqu'on s'étonne de voir la fourmi qu'on vient d'écraser remuer encore sur le sol. Un pouvoir était ensuite intervenu, pour renforcer son Over Soul. Celui d'un X-Laws, pensait-elle, mais impossible de savoir lequel. Tout était si confus.

Elle avait survécu, mais pas son Over Soul, ni ses fantômes.

Elle n'en voulait pas à celui ou celle qui l'avait secourue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, personne n'était assez puissant pour tenir tête à Hao… personne n'avait réussi à part Sati-sama. Le sang de Tamao se glaçait dans ses veines quand renaissait sous ses yeux la vision horrible de ses fantômes se désagrégeant dans l'air, non pas pour se reformer un peu plus loin en ricanant, mais pour disparaître vraiment. Pour devenir simplement _rien_.

Elle ne perdait pas espoir, car Sati était reine. On pouvait retrouver Ponchi et Conchi, lui avait-elle assuré. Mais il y avait tant d'esprits dans le Great Spirit, et tant de choses à faire en ce monde. Nombreuses étaient les requêtes des sujets, suppliant la reine de retrouver tel esprit, tel être cher… Tant de gens patientaient, espéraient. S'indignaient, parfois, aussi, car ils ne se doutaient pas que la Shaman Queen puisse avoir ses limites. Or, Sati était, pour l'heure, incapable de démêler l'écheveau torrentiel des âmes imbriquées dans le Great Spirit. Elle avait tout pouvoir sur les humains, mais pas sur les esprits, ses semblables. Bien sûr, son autorité finirait par résoudre les problèmes, mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait se concentrer sur d'autres choses.

Tamao pouvait attendre. Il y avait bien assez de critiques envers le nouveau pouvoir sans qu'elle-même, avertie de ses failles, aille y mettre son grain de sel. Elle espérait simplement que Ponchi et Conchi allaient bien, là où ils étaient, et attendait leur retour. Parfois, en pensée, elle essayait de les "retrouver". C'était stupide, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de tenter la chose, n'est-ce pas?

Lorsqu'elle songeait à Mikihisa, il arrivait aussi que ses pensées suivent un tout autre court et se tournent naturellement vers Yoh. Aussitôt, son front se crispait légèrement et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de secouer la tête pour le chasser. Depuis peu, elle arrivait à faire face à la peine sourde que lui causait cette vue. Accepter était l'une des devises du Gandhara. Néanmoins, en ce qui concernait Yoh, ce n'était pas un chagrin de perte, comme pour son maître ou ses fantômes. C'était une douleur qu'elle avait ressentie toute sa vie. De bas-instincts, des sentiments qui lui faisaient honte. Une jalousie perpétuellement refoulée, qui transparaissait depuis peu et qu'elle découvrait avec horreur. Jalousie qui n'était pas étrangère à son choix de venir s'installer ici.

Il y avait la culpabilité aussi. Elle avait bien vu une légère tristesse se substituer à la surprise dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son choix – à travers sa tablette, car elle s'était révélée incapable de le leur dire de vive voix. Personne n'avait compris pas pourquoi elle voulait les quitter. Mais ils avaient respecté son choix, Yoh comme les autres. Seule Anna avait daigné l'approuver.

Elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit qu'elle les avait abandonnés, d'une certaine manière. C'était presque ingrat, en somme. Mais elle avait réellement senti que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

.

En dehors de ces heures de méditation, Tamao lisait beaucoup. Les moments d'étude étaient importants pour beaucoup d'entre eux, notamment les deux filles de l'ex-équipe Ten, Samy et Mamy. Elles passaient un temps considérable à étudier de gros livres à la bibliothèque et ne parlaient jamais à Tamao lorsqu'elles étaient concentrées. Cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune ascète qui éprouvait de fréquents besoins de solitude et de silence.

La bibliothèque avait également une autre occupante, qu'on pouvait trouver là à toute heure, dissimulée dans un coin, ne parlant à personne, plongée dans des livres aux titres étranges et incompréhensibles.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Lorsque Tamao entra, elle fit une petite pause, comme à chaque fois, pour savourer l'odeur de vieux livres et de poussière propre aux vieilles bibliothèques, si émouvante et si particulière. Un parfum de savoir, de calme et de réflexion qui déclenchait toujours chez elle un indicible apaisement enthousiaste. Elle adressa un signe de tête timide à Samy et à Mamy et, du coin de l'œil, la remarqua.

La silencieuse jeune fille avait érigé un rempart de volumes sur la table la plus reculée de la salle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à cacher la masse de sa chevelure trop épaisse, qui dépassait de sa forteresse. Ces cheveux… Tamao ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer, elle qui les avait fins, plats, infiniment moins luxurieux, malgré leur couleur vive. Sa peau cuivrée paraissait étrange, pour ses standards de beauté japonais, bien qu'elle ne parvienne pas à y apposer l'adjectif "laid". Mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'intriguait, fuyant, comme le sien, et qui laissait deviner une nature farouche, similaire à la sienne.

Tamao ne connaissait pas son nom. Personne ne parlait jamais de la jeune fille de la bibliothèque. Elle savait juste que c'était une shamane, comme tous les autres. Oh, elle se doutait bien d'où elle venait, c'était marqué sur sa figure et sa tenue. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vue avant la bataille finale, ce qui était plus étrange. Et même à ce moment-là, elle n'était apparue qu'après, lorsque les combats avaient enfin cessé.

L'ascète alla récupérer l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait depuis quelques jours. Elle n'y avançait pas vite, car l'ouvrage était vieux, ardu, imprimé en petits caractères sur d'immenses pages. La masse d'informations transmise à chaque ligne la ralentissait. C'était néanmoins un ouvrage fascinant. Amusant de se dire qu'on pouvait se passionner pour un traité de botanique: elle ne l'aurait pas cru, elle qui l'avait simplement pris pour trouver un renseignement sur les soins à offrir à un arbuste malade, mais elle s'était laissée prendre par l'attrait de la connaissance et régalait à présent sa curiosité.

Tamao alla s'installer à l'une des tables du bout de la salle, elle aussi, non sans jeter un regard à sa compagne d'étude. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lier conversation, mais elle aussi aimait s'asseoir aux endroits reculés, discrets, le fond et les coins, là où elle pouvait passer inaperçue, où personne ne risquait d'arriver dans son dos, et elle tenait à ce que ça ne dérange personne, pas même la mutique jeune fille de la bibliothèque.

Elle se plongea dans le livre, mais un frémissement la fit bientôt quitter les lignes des yeux. Elle risqua un œil sur le côté d'où venait le bruit et vit qu'on la regardait. Aussitôt repérée, la jeune fille détourna la tête et se retrancha derrière son gros volume.

Tamao se crispa involontairement. Est-ce qu'elle la gênait? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait… Embarrassée, elle referma doucement son livre et voulut changer de place pour ne pas l'ennuyer plus longtemps. Mais en jetant un regard coupable dans sa direction, elle remarqua que ses profonds yeux noirs la dévisageaient encore.

– Je… je suis désolée, souffla Tamao, osant lui adresser la parole pour la première fois.

Et elle s'inclina légèrement en serrant très fort les paupières.

– Désolée de quoi?

L'inconnue avait une voix grave et légèrement modulée, sans aucun signe d'effroi ou de gêne. Tamao fut surprise par ce timbre dénué de toute angoisse.

– Je ne voulais pas te déranger… T'imposer… Je m'en vais…

– Tu ne me déranges pas, répondit la fille.

Tamao osa alors lever les yeux vers elle. Le livre du devant avait été écarté légèrement pour permettre un contact visuel tandis qu'elle lui parlait. C'était la première fois qu'elles se regardaient en face. La jeune fille, qu'elle avait crue du même âge qu'elle, était en réalité plus âgée de quelques années.

– Je… je croyais, balbutia Tamao, rosissante.

– Tu peux t'asseoir là, cela ne me pose pas de problème, assura l'inconnue dans un murmure.

Il y avait une indubitable réserve dans l'attitude de la personne assise en face d'elle, mais pas de peur, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru. Une distance prudente, mais qu'elle imposait à autrui et qu'elle mettait en avant, et non un repli sur elle-même. Tamao eut alors subitement l'intuition d'une différence profonde entre elles: Sa propre timidité, qui se voulait défense, ne faisait que l'affaiblir et révéler ouvertement au monde le cœur qu'elle tentait de cacher. Au contraire, l'attitude plus directe, quoique mesurée, de son interlocutrice, devait vraisemblablement lui permettre de mieux se dissimuler derrière ses remparts, sans rien livrer de son intériorité.

Tamao, gauche et empruntée, retourna prestement à la place qu'elle avait choisie et posa son livre devant elle. D'instinct, ses épaules se tendirent et son dos s'arrondit. Mode de protection qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné, mais que Yainage lui avait déconseillé, lors d'un de ses rares passages au palais. "Tu verras quand tu auras mon âge, comme ça te fera mal, si tu n'apprends pas à te décoincer le dos!", avait-il plaisanté. Tamao le savait, Mikihisa le lui avait souvent dit, mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle parvenait à contrôler cette réaction, en travaillant sur sa respiration. Elle se contraignit donc à se remettre droite. Une chose difficile, car elle se sentait toujours beaucoup plus grande, quand elle le faisait, donc plus visible et plus exposée (à quoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais c'était une impression impossible à diminuer).

Elle allait reprendre sa lecture, plus apaisée, lorsque sa voisine lui parla à nouveau.

– Comment tu t'appelles?

Écarquillant les yeux, Tamao se tourna vers elle et donna son prénom sans réfléchir.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Rutherfor.

À présent qu'une conversation était lancée, Tamao ne pouvait plus l'ignorer et retourner à sa lecture, c'eût été grossier. Elle chercha quelque chose à dire.

– Tu es une Pache?

Rutherfor acquiesça.

– Je suis l'un des dix prêtres.

Tamao fut surprise. Elle ignorait qu'il y avait des femmes parmi les organisateurs.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vue, remarqua-t-elle à voix haute.

– C'est normal, je n'étais pas censée apparaître. Pas avant l'arrivée du roi.

– De la reine, esquissa Tamao, plus pour elle-même que pour corriger Rutherfor.

– De la reine, oui, approuva celle-ci en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Tamao eut alors une question, mais n'osa pas la poser, car elle lui semblait indiscrète et désagréable. Néanmoins, la curiosité fut la plus forte et, dans un souffle presque inaudible, elle parvint à dire:

– Pourquoi… es-tu ici?

Rutherfor ne parut pas se formaliser de cette interrogation, à son grand soulagement.

– J'ai demandé à Sati si je pouvais me retirer ici. Je suis… J'étais la plus proche du Great Spirit. Ma mission était de mener le vainqueur jusqu'à lui.

C'était une demi-réponse, Tamao le comprit. Rutherfor devait avoir d'autres motivations pour quitter les siens, mais après tout, cela ne la regardait pas, et elle-même était bien placée pour comprendre son choix.

– Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Non, non, protesta doucement Rutherfor. Tout va bien.

Elle ne lui retourna pas sa question, ce qui arrangeait Tamao qui n'aurait su que répondre. À la place, elle désigna son gros livre avec un semi-sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

– Un livre sur les plantes, répondit Tamao.

– Ah bon? fit Rutherfor. C'est bien?

– …Mieux que je croyais.

La Pache étira les lèvres en un véritable sourire, cette fois.

– Et toi? risqua Tamao.

Sa voisine eut aussitôt une petite grimace, hésita, et finalement, sortit le livre qu'elle lisait.

Un comics.

– J'ai commencé un livre sur le bouddhisme, avoua Rutherfor, mais je n'y comprends rien, alors…

Tamao se retint de rire. Elle se cachait donc derrière tous ces épais volumes pour faire croire qu'elle lisait des choses sérieuses? Cette fille était amusante.

– Je n'ai jamais vu de bande-dessinée ici, avoua-t-elle. Où l'as-tu trouvée?

– Par-là, fit Rutherfor avec un geste vague. Tu sais, il y a tout et n'importe quoi dans cette pièce. C'est fait exprès. Il suffit de vouloir trouver.

– Shhhh, lança-t-on soudain derrière elles.

Tamao se retourna, mortifiée, mais Samy ou Mamy, elle ne savait laquelle des deux les avait rappelées à l'ordre, s'était replongée dans sa lecture. Elle revint à Rutherfor et celle-ci, contre toute attente, dissimula sa bouche de ses mains et pouffa de rire. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle l'imita et posa son gros livre ouvert face à elle pour se cacher.

D'un commun accord, les deux jeunes filles reprirent leur première activité – Rutherfor avait manifestement décidé de retenter l'expérience du savant traité qu'elle avait abandonné plus tôt. Tamao se plongea à nouveau dans son âpre ouvrage de botanique, mais elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer dessus. La présence de sa camarade l'en empêchait. Rutherfor l'intriguait, autant que la facilité qu'elle avait eue à lui parler. Elle était remuée par ce contact inattendu, très différent de ceux qu'elle avait avec les différents adeptes du Gandhara. Elle était aussi déroutée par le naturel de la jeune Pache, car elle réalisait, à présent, qu'elle devait être très puissante. Les prêtres paches l'étaient tous, et celle-ci était particulière. Elle avait côtoyé le Great Spirit, elle avait eu accès à des mystères dont Tamao n'avait pas idée. Ce n'était pas rien, et pourtant, elle se cachait dans la bibliothèque de Sati pour lire des comics, comme n'importe quelle adolescente de leur temps. Curieux. Et en même temps bien moins effrayant qu'elle n'aurait cru.

Elle eut cependant un petit frisson lorsque, l'heure d'aller manger arrivant, elle se leva pour partir, échangea un regard avec elle et reçut sa mimique complice. Au moment où elle se retournait une pensée quelque peu angoissante l'avait effleurée.

Hao lui aussi, dans les quelques moments où ils l'avaient côtoyé, avait fait montre d'une grande simplicité.

.


	3. Marion & Mathilda

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei (et de plus en plus, je me prends moi-même à écrire "Horoyuki", huhuhu, lapsus, lapsus.)

* * *

 **Fragment 3**

 **Pourquoi nous et pas eux? (Marion & Mathilda)**

 **(Musique: The Parting Glass – Loreena McKennitt)**

 _(Vous pouvez obtenir des ambiances très différentes avec d'autres versions féminines de la chanson: celle de Lauren Cohan/Emily Kinney (TWD) donne un côté beaucoup plus glaçant, et celle de Cara Dillon est plus douce. Cette dernière est plus raccord avec la scène, mais en même temps, la version Walking Dead, c'est deux sœurs qui chantent (une blonde et une châtain ^^) donc… Mais c'est quand même avec Loreena McKennit que j'ai écris, ça fait un compromis entre les deux.)_

.

Mary s'ennuyait. Elle ne le disait pas, parce qu'elle l'avait déjà répété trop de fois et que Mathie était déjà au courant. Mathie n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Silva, lui, n'aurait pas compris. Il aurait répondu à côté de la plaque, lui proposant une activité quelconque qui n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes. Mary se taisait donc, serrant Chuck contre elle.

C'était seulement la poupée de Chuck qu'elle appelait ainsi. L'esprit, lui, s'en était allé. Il lui avait été retiré, comme on avait pris Jack à Mathie.

Elle s'était débattue, d'abord. Elle en avait voulu à Mathie de ne pas se battre davantage contre cette séparation injuste, mais Mathie l'avait convaincue de se calmer. D'attendre son heure, comme elle.

– Ils seront toujours là, avait promis Silva à toute vitesse, et tu pourras le voir. C'est pour des raisons de sécurité, tu comprends ?

Mais Mary ne voulait pas entendre parler de sécurité.

– Tu dois comprendre, avait soupiré le Pache.

Elle _devait_ comprendre? Non, elle ne leur _devait_ rien. Comprendre, toujours comprendre, moi je ne veux pas comprendre.

– Je ne peux pas faire autrement, avait insisté Silva. Vous êtes dangereuses toutes les deux.

– On ne fera rien! (Ça, c'était Mathie qui vitupérait.) C'est complètement débile, votre truc!

– Ce n'est pas moi qui décide…

La fatigue, dans ses mots.

– Écoutez-moi, toutes les deux. Ça pourrait être pire!

– Pourquoi nous faire ça? Pourquoi on n'est pas jugées comme les autres? Parce qu'on est des filles?

L'attaque, violente, et le soupçon, dans la voix vibrante de Mathie.

– Mais non, avait soupiré Silva. C'est parce que vous êtes… des enfants.

– N'importe quoi!

Elle était adorable, Mathie, à bomber le torse, l'œil torve, comme pour se grandir. Mary, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Mais elle n'était pas une adulte non plus. Cela dit, que Silva les voie comme ça, semblait logique: c'était toujours comme ça, avec les vieux.

– Et Canna, c'est une gamine aussi?

Mary avait bien vu que Silva avait failli répondre oui, avec un peu d'agacement, mais il s'était repris.

– Canna… a su négocier avec Sati.

Cela lui avait redonné un peu d'assurance.

– Elle était d'accord pour que vous veniez ici. C'est un peu comme si elle vous avait confiées à moi.

– Elle a pas eu le choix, avait rétorqué Mathie. Et elle aurait pas voulu qu'on nous prenne nos fantômes! Jamais!

– Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'on vous les rende dès que possible, avait plaidé Silva. C'est temporaire.

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix, et Mary l'avait senti. Elle avait alors tourné la tête. Pas pour le regarder, fallait pas déconner, mais pour l'inviter dans son champ de vision. Juste un peu. La peine qu'il manifestait l'avait touchée, malgré elle. Étonnée, même. Elle était _authentique_.

– Pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance? avait riposté Mathie.

La hargne de son ton était toujours la même. Ces choses-là, elle ne les percevait pas. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose dans sa posture, une tension de moins, une légère ouverture qui signifiait que Mathie, si elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, était du moins disposée à entendre. Mary s'était détendue d'un cran pour écouter la suite.

La réponse, faite d'un rire sans joie, les avait mouchées, toutes deux.

– Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait?

Silence.

– Je vous jure que je vais me débrouiller.

.

Mathie avait ronchonné encore, mais Mary savait que ça voulait dire qu'elle acceptait d'attendre. De toute façon, avaient-elles le choix? Pas vraiment. N'empêche que ce Pache avait intérêt à ne pas la décevoir. Il ne fallait jamais décevoir Mathie.

Mais maintenant, Mary s'ennuyait.

Pourtant, Silva était "gentil". Elle l'avait d'abord détesté, c'était un stupide Pache qu'on leur avait affecté pour les surveiller, durant l'absence de Canna (comme si elles avaient besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles! Tssk). C'était juste un des prêtres pas très forts que le seigneur Hao dédaignait un peu. Ils avaient un lien de parenté, cependant. Et Mary le voyait sur ses traits quand elle le regardait. Une finesse dans le visage, un souvenir ténu dans le dessin de la bouche. Quelque chose de sa silhouette, en plus grand, quand il leur tournait le dos, ses cheveux longs battant sur sa cape. Elle l'avait d'autant plus détesté à cause de cette ressemblance.

Sa gentillesse n'était pourtant pas celle du seigneur Hao. Elle le rendait agaçant. Il prenait parfois à Mary des envies de rage et de destruction: casser quelque chose, répondre méchamment, être blessante, juste pour voir s'il était capable de se mettre en colère lui aussi, de faire autre chose que sourire niaisement. Elle l'envoyait souvent promener ou l'ignorait lorsqu'il tentait de lui parler. Mais cela ne le vexait jamais: c'était rageant! Elle pouvait ne rien dire pendant des heures, des jours, rester assise sans bouger un temps infini – Mary avait parfois la patience d'un chat –, elle pouvait refuser de manger, l'arroser de son mépris, l'insulter, même, il ne se fâchait jamais. Il se contentait d'un petit sourire triste qui parvenait même à lui faire ressentir quelque chose qui pourrait s'apparenter à une pointe de culpabilité. Très vague, la pointe. Mais quand même. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son rejet ne l'atteignait pas. Il s'en foutait. Cela la mit d'abord hors d'elle, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se calmer. Il ne valait tout de même pas qu'elle dépense tant d'énergie colérique, si? Puisque l'attaque frontale ne menait à rien, autant laisser filer.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que son animosité s'effilochait lentement. Silva le percevait manifestement et tentait plus ouvertement de communiquer avec elle. Mary se laissa faire, sans vraiment lui accorder l'attention qu'il réclamait, mais avec plus de tolérance. Elle s'habituait.

Silva ne leur interdisait pas grand-chose. Il tentait parfois de leur proposer des occupations diverses, sans déclencher d'enthousiasme. Il leur préparait toujours à manger des plats que les adolescentes étaient censées aimer, des choses sympas, des pâtes, des frites, des légumes noyés dans les épices pour éviter le goût fade et bouilli si haï des jeunes (cherche pas, avait gloussé Mathie comme il tentait de convaincre Mary de manger des haricots. Rakist, Peyote et Canna ont déjà tout essayé), des glaces et des sucreries aussi… Elles auraient apprécié l'effort si tout ça n'avait pas été beaucoup trop salé, ou trop gras, pour leur goût. Silva cuisinait terriblement mal, comparé à Hao, Rakist, Peyote ou Turbin. Cela faisait pas mal râler Mathie. Alors Silva s'excusait et les emmenait manger dehors. C'était une bonne stratégie, pensait Mary. Elle était toujours contente d'aller au restaurant.

Elle était quand même parfois inquiète. À la manière dont ronchonnait Mathie, on devinait désormais beaucoup plus de jeu que de méfiance. Elle craignait que son amie ne se laisse trop facilement apprivoiser par Silva. Il ne leur voulait pas de bien, il avait choisi Sati, contre Hao: elles étaient les perdantes à ses yeux. Ennemies, peut-être, malgré sa gentillesse.

Mais bon, elle faisait quand même confiance à Mathie.

.

Canna venait les voir aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait. Trop rarement à leur goût.

– Il faut coopérer, les filles, soupira-t-elle, comme à chaque fois. On n'a pas le choix.

– Ouais mais on se fait chier, grommela Mathie.

– T'inquiète, répliqua sa sœur. Dès que j'aurais réglé ma dette auprès de Sa Majesté la Shaman Queen, je serai libre. Et on aura des sous. On pourra se barrer loin d'ici.

– Pourquoi on nous laisse pas aller avec toi? pesta Mathie. On est fortes aussi. On peut se battre. Je préférerais ça à rester glander ici.

– C'est parce que vous êtes… enfin c'est à cause de votre âge, répondit Canna.

– C'est trop débile!

Mais à la manière dont Canna garda le silence, Mary sentit, incrédule, qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait opposée à la décision de Sati.

– Sati ne veut pas utiliser des enfants pour capturer les… les autres.

– Et t'es d'accord avec ça? On n'est plus des gamines, putain! On faisait quoi pendant le tournois, hein?

Canna détourna les yeux avec une moue.

– Tu vas pas me dire que tu trouves qu'on est trop jeunes pour se battre, tout d'un coup? s'écria Mathie, ahurie.

– C'est pas "se battre", le problème. C'est le contexte.

Cela dérangeait Canna de soutenir un avis de la Shaman Queen, manifestement.

– C'est dégueulasse, là-bas, confia-t-elle avec un grimace de dégoût. C'est la zone. Tu sais pas sur qui tu tombes, ancien pote, ancien ennemi, mais tu vas devoir le dégommer, quoi qu'il y ait eu entre toi et lui.

Mathie fut douchée par le ton amer de Canna.

– C'est moche, conclut celle-ci. Et Sati… Elle refuse que des gosses se battent pour elle. Pour ce genre de choses, ou pour tuer. Et puis, elle dit que le travail des gosses, c'est pas légal. Voilà.

Canna tira sur sa cigarette, agacée de devoir admettre un discours aussi moralisateur.

– C'est trop chou, railla Mathie. (Elle était terriblement vexée, Mary le sentait) Alors comme ça, on est trop sensibles pour traquer des pauvres types?

Canna secoua la tête.

– Bien sûr que non. C'est pas ça.

– Alors, c'est quoi?

– Écoute, t'en sais rien, t'y es pas. Crois-moi, c'est cool de glandouiller ici. En plus, votre Silva, il est quand même moins lourdingue que le chien de garde qu'on m'a filé.

– Bah, ricana Mathie, il est pas dégueu, ton Jackson. Ça pourrait être pire.

Canna fit mine de vomir, déclenchant l'hilarité de Mathie. Mary décrispa simplement les lèvres, soulagée que l'atmosphère se soit détendue. Elle détestait que Canna et Mathie se disputent.

– Sérieusement, reprit leur aînée, un peu plus bas, c'est une chance pour nous que vous soyez ici. En jouant les fifilles bien sages, vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur les plans des Gandharas et des Paches. Et sur leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est une occasion en or.

Mathie hocha la tête sérieusement, tel un bon petit soldat recevant les consignes de son supérieur. Mary, elle, se contenta de serrer un peu plus Chuck contre elle.

– Et si vous avez envie de vous foutre sur la gueule, conclut Canna, vous avez qu'à vous battre entre vous. Personne vous en empêche, pas vrai?

C'était vrai et Silva avait rapidement fini par renoncer à les en dissuader.

.

Mary s'ennuyait toujours et avait fini par demander:

– Mary s'ennuie sans Chuck.

En mettant juste ce qu'il fallait de flippant et de menaçant dans sa voix pour qu'il sente la nuance.

Silva n'avait pas perdu le sourire. Sûr de lui, il avait annoncé:

– Tu le retrouveras bientôt.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait pas. Tout son être le lui disait. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il se trompait, même en toute sincérité.

Mary ne répondit pas. Son regard, planté dans le sien comme un couteau, suffisait. Pas besoin de mots pour poser un ultimatum. Et elle lut à son expression plus grave qu'ils s'étaient parfaitement compris.

Il avait intérêt à faire vite. Mathie et elle ne patienteraient plus longtemps.

.

Leurs fantômes leur furent rendus par un beau soir ocre. Contre une seule condition.

– Vous gardez chacune votre médium, prévint Silva. En revanche, je vais devoir prendre leurs armes.

Les deux filles le regardèrent. Mary hésita. Mathie aussi.

– Si vous deviez être attaquées, vous avez toujours l'Over Soul, fit remarquer Silva. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas pu obtenir qu'on vous fasse totalement confiance.

Après une intense réflexion, Mary songea aux paroles de Canna. Il fallait coopérer. Prendre ce qu'on leur donnait, surtout. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire? Silva avait raison, même s'il ne soupçonnait pas à quel point. C'était dérisoire, de les désarmer: elles n'avaient pas besoin de leurs armes pour tuer. Alors, elle saisit sa poupée et détacha le revolver de ses mains de paille.

Mathie mit quelques secondes de plus à en faire autant pour sa marionnette.

Récupérant revolver et couteaux, Silva fit alors une chose incroyable.

Il joignit les mains et les remercia profondément.

Mary accepta de reconnaître qu'au moins, leur "tuteur" n'était pas un menteur.

.

Un soir où Canna était là, Mary s'étonna de ce que sa grande sœur ne les ait pas encore rejointes pour dormir. Elle se faufila hors de la chambre et se nicha dans le couloir. Ça sentait la cigarette. Les grillons faisaient vibrer l'air. Canna fumait devant la porte ouverte, à côté du Pache.

– C'était qui, cette fois? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

– J'sais pas. On l'a raté. C'était peut-être…

Canna s'interrompit.

– Qui?

– Peut-être Magna.

Ils firent silence. Le Pache semblait plongé dans des pensées peu légères tandis que la cigarette de Canna grésillait.

– Cela cessera bientôt, fit Silva.

– De quoi?

– Les filles… chez moi. Je devrai bientôt les confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

– Mais… pourquoi?

Le Pache hésita avant de répondre.

– J'aurai… trop d'occupation.

Canna haussa un sourcil.

– Je vais…

Elle attendit un peu, puis lâcha:

– Crache le morceau, le Pache. Ou alors, si tu veux pas le dire, tais-toi.

Silva émit un rire crispé.

– Je vais avoir un enfant.

La mimique de Canna laissa voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

– Tu te fous de moi?

– Non. Pourquoi le ferais-je?

Elle le jaugea un instant.

– OK. C'est juste qu'on… enfin, on savait pas que vous aviez des familles.

Silva haussa les épaules.

– Si, si, ça arrive même aux organisateurs, sourit-il.

Canna tira lentement une bouffée et reporta son attention sur le paysage.

– Félicitations, lâcha-t-elle aigrement.

– Merci.

Il réfléchit puis eut un petit rire.

– Avec deux ados à la maisons, j'ai un bon entraînement.

Canna ne rit pas.

– Pourquoi le bébé t'empêcherait de t'occuper des filles?

– Je préférerais me consacrer à ma famille.

– Bien sûr. Mais en quoi ça t'empêche de les prendre, quand même?

– La question est: pourquoi tiens-tu à ce qu'elles restent avec moi?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Canna. Mary devina que ce qu'elle avait à dire était plus dur.

– J'aurai pas fini ce que j'ai à faire avant longtemps. Et puis, je mène une vie dangereuse, tu sais.

Silva partit d'un grand rire sarcastique.

– Je plains les pauvres types qui doivent tomber sur toi.

– Ha ha, fit Canna. C'est pas drôle. Elles sont pas mal ici, tant que je peux pas m'occuper d'elles.

– Elles ne m'apprécient pas trop, je crois.

Canna planta alors son regard dans le sien, à l'en faire sursauter.

– T'es pas très psychologue, le Pache, observa-t-elle.

– Arrête, ricana Silva, elles m'envoient bouler tout le temps.

La jeune femme sourit et haussa les épaules.

– C'est normal.

Ils restèrent un temps silencieux.

– Si je ne peux plus être là, je pense que ça sera Karim qui les prendra chez lui, dit Silva. Ça se passera bien. C'est quelqu'un de… cool. Plus cool que moi.

Canna acheva sa cigarette et écrasa le mégot dans la poussière. Mécaniquement, elle le ramassa. Un geste que Mikihisa Asakura l'avait un jour forcée à faire. Un geste qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais qui, en fait, était bien pratique lorsqu'il fallait ne pas se faire repérer.

– Tout se passera bien, ajouta Silva.

– Je l'espère pour vous tous, répondit-elle froidement.

Mary retourna se coucher furtivement, avant que Canna n'arrive. Lorsque le parfum de cigarette qui la suivait partout s'insinua dans la chambre, elle s'efforça d'imiter une respiration régulière. Un souffle léger qui ne correspondait pas du tout au bouillonnement intérieur de son cerveau.

Est-ce que la nouvelle de leur prochain déménagement la troublait, l'attristait, la réjouissait? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet? Elle n'en savait rien du tout.

.


	4. Ren

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et toute cette histoire n'est qu'un délire de fan.

Ce texte est le troisième écrit, mais c'est celui qui m'a le plus saoulée. Pour vous faire une idée, je le charcute depuis plusieurs mois. J'ai galéré à en sortir quelque chose qui ne partait pas trop dans tous les sens. Trop de problématiques en même temps. J'aurais aimé en dire plus, là-dessus. J'aurais aimé développer moins. Too bad.

* * *

 **Fragment 4**

 **Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière (Ren)**

 **(Stuck here again – L7)**

.

Ren s'était rendu chez Yoh parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où aller.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir, ça non. Mais il avait besoin d'un endroit au calme pour réfléchir. Or, il ne pouvait pas rôder autour du village pache pour l'éternité, d'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment taillé pour jouer les hommes des bois. Bref, sweat à capuche volé sur la tête – il n'était plus à ça près –, cheveux aplatis, il faisait le mort. Plus ou moins.

Son instinct lui avait soufflé dès son réveil en pleine nature de faire profil bas. La suite l'avait conforté dans cette décision puisqu'il avait croisé, presque immédiatement, en s'approchant du village, sa photo, format extra-large, collée sur un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre murs. Au milieu d'autres.

Et son propre regard l'écrasait de son mépris.

Étrange sensation que celle de se réveiller pour se retrouver dans la peau d'un criminel recherché, avec son portrait placardé, et en-dessous son niveau de furyuku, le descriptif de son fantôme et de ses techniques de prédilection, ainsi qu'une prime pour sa capture – plutôt élevée, d'ailleurs: il ne put s'empêcher d'en tirer une fierté absurde.

Le plus marrant, c'était la raison pour laquelle on le recherchait. Le meurtre de Chrom! Hilarant, nan? Ce foutu meurtre. C'était plutôt lui qui le poursuivait!

.

Sa famille avait disparu. Il était allé observer du côté de l'hôtel où son père louait et avait vu des Paches évacuer les dizaines de kyonshis amenés par Tao En, avec l'air de pas trop savoir quoi en faire. Et les corps s'entassaient, dans la cour, en tas de marionnettes désarticulées. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Ren avait tourné les talons.

Jun et Pyron étaient introuvables, eux aussi. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre pour en apprendre davantage.

De toute façon, il savait déjà. Il avait tiré quelques déductions des avis de recherche épinglés sur les murs. On y voyait notamment le prêtre de Hoshigumi, Magna (tiens donc), le blondinet des X-Laws (quelle blague), Peyote (soudain, une crampe fantôme au ventre) et d'autres encore, plus surprenants. Des shamans inconnus ou spectateurs attirés dans le Great Spirit au moment de la bataille, et qui s'étaient déclarés pour Hao.

Bref, en avait-il conclu, ils avaient l'Iron Maiden, sinon il n'y en aurait probablement que pour elle. Ils avaient le mec bizarre en lego qui avait attaqué Horo Horo. Ils avaient les trois sorcières de Hao. Et puisqu'elle n'était nulle part, ni sur les affiches, ils avaient Jun.

Logique. Car paradoxalement, sa sœur avait plus de sang sur les mains que lui.

.

Parvenu à destination, il se dissimula aux abords du vaste bâtiment que les organisateurs avaient alloué à Yoh et aux siens et interrogea les esprits mineurs du coin. À sa grande surprise, ces derniers lui apprirent qu'on ne surveillait pas l'accès. Curieux. Sati était-elle donc si sûre d'elle-même?

Toujours sur le qui-vive, il sortit nerveusement de sa cachette et alla frapper.

Ce fut Manta qui lui ouvrit la porte. À sa vue son sourire se décomposa lentement. Comme une tache qui coule. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes avant que Ren fasse un pas en avant. Il avait l'odieuse impression que tout le quartier avait les yeux braqués sur eux et allaient s'empresser de le dénoncer.

– Manta, tu choisis, tu me laisses entrer ou pas. Mais grouille-toi.

Sans mot dire, Manta s'écarta et le laissa passer.

Les épaules de Ren se détendirent d'un cran lorsque la porte fut claquée. Le stress d'être repéré avait quelque chose de mille fois plus angoissant que le plus âpre des combats: dans son cas, l'ennemi, ce n'était pas l'arme de l'adversaire, mais n'importe quelle paire d'yeux posée sur lui, prête à faire un geste citoyen et à le balancer aux autorités.

Il ôta sa capuche, respira, reprit contenance.

– Qui c'est? lança la voix tranchante d'Anna.

Manta ne répondit pas.

Ren savoura l'effet de surprise que provoqua son apparition. Ils n'étaient pas tous là, mais une bonne partie. Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru, Ryû, Tokageroh, Manta, bien sûr, mais aussi Horo Horo, Kororo, Pirika. Chocolove était absent, évidemment. Mais il manquait quelqu'un d'autre. Ren n'arriva pas à retrouver qui.

Le profond silence qui l'accueillit lui fit savoir que tout le monde était au courant. En même temps, comment l'ignorer? Sati tenait à ce que nul ne puisse ignorer la loi.

Seule Anna parut ne pas hésiter sur la conduite à suivre. Elle le fixa un instant très bref, celui d'un regard tranchant, avant de se désintéresser de lui, totalement. Alors, finalement, le visage de Yoh s'éclaircit d'un sourire.

– Bon sang, Ren, on s'est fait du souci pour toi!

– T'étais passé où? grommela Horo Horo.

– On a cru que tu… enfin que tu t'étais… euh, hésita Ryû.

– Enfui? acheva Ren.

Le mot leur apparut alors dans toute son absurdité.

Il hésita à leur dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il était parti à la recherche de Jun. À la place, il haussa les épaules. Le nom de la personne qui manquait lui revint subitement, par une association de pensées subite, pas si étrange, si l'on pensait qu'il y avait chez lui le même genre de douceur naturelle que chez sa sœur.

– Où est Faust?

Ses trois mots jetèrent un froid polaire sur l'assemblée. Anna daigna même relever une nouvelle fois ses prunelles hautaines dans sa direction. Il était donc arrivé quelque chose au médecin.

– Il est… resté dans le Great Spirit, fit la voix de Manta, dans son dos.

Ren se retourna.

– Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que Sati lui voulait?

– Eh bien, comme toi, fit Manta, visiblement mal à l'aise.

– Faust a tué son premier adversaire avant de rencontrer Yoh, expliqua alors Anna.

Ren, qui l'ignorait, se remémora le docteur un peu fou au visage doux et angélique. Faust ne lui avait jamais paru complètement sain d'esprit, mais il semblait trop mou pour tuer quelqu'un. Et pourtant, il faut croire qu'il se trompait.

Cela dit, il avait toujours l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un.

– C'est injuste! éclata alors Horo Horo.

– Pourquoi? demanda machinalement Ren.

– Parce que… Parce que… Faust est quelqu'un de bien! Et pas un criminel. Il a sauvé des vies, et puis…

– Des dizaines de bonnes actions ne changent rien à un crime, objecta Ren.

Les yeux de Horo Horo s'élargirent.

– Tu les défends? Alors qu'ils veulent t'arrêter?

– J'établis un fait, rectifia Ren. C'est différent.

– Horo Horo… intervint Ryû. Ce sont des actes indélébiles.

L'Aïnou toisa l'ex-voyou.

– Et tu n'es pas recherché, toi?

– Moi, je n'ai jamais tué personne, répliqua Ryû.

Dans le silence qui se fit, Ren était toujours la cible de tous les regards. Gêné, il alla s'asseoir et croisa les bras.

– Des nouvelles de Chocolove? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

– Aucune, répondit sourdement Horo Horo.

– Et Lyserg?

– On sait pas.

Quelle ambiance! Il sentait qu'il allait se coucher tôt, ce soir.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda Manta, visiblement pressé de faire quelque chose de ses mains. Attends.

Quelques instants plus tard, une tasse de thé fumante apparut sous les yeux de Ren. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour du mug et le contact chaud l'apaisa d'un iota.

Au bout d'un moment, Horo Horo demanda, mal à l'aise:

– À votre avis… elle leur fait quoi, Sati… aux _"recherchés"_?

La question à mille balles, pensa Ren. Visiblement, personne n'était encore revenu pour le raconter. Ça promettait.

– J'ai été me renseigner, intervint soudain Ryû. Ils ne m'ont rien dit.

Ren allait relever, lorsqu'il se souvint des bonnes relations que Ryû entretenait avec les Gandharas.

– Par contre, fit l'ex-chef de gang, je crois avoir entendu dire que certains, enfin, _certaines_ , s'en sont tirées sans trop de casse.

– Tu parles de ces filles? grinça Horo Horo. Les trois maniaques? Comment elles s'appellent…

– Les Hanagumi, reprit Ryû.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, coupa Anna, d'une voix qui fit s'élever le silence. La plus vieille travaille pour Sati, maintenant.

– Mais vous oubliez quelque chose, s'écria alors Manta. Ren est l'un des cinq soldats! Pas vrai? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Qui ricana.

– Les cinq soldats!

– Eh bien? Tu ne pense pas que ça compte, pour Sati? esquissa Manta, de moins en moins assuré.

– Que dalle.

– Manta a peut-être raison, fit mollement Yoh.

Ren le fixa avec curiosité.

– Tu crois encore à cette blague? Tu as pu garder ton Spirit of Earth, toi?

– Non, reconnut Yoh.

Un coup d'œil dans la direction de Horo Horo lui apprit que celui-ci devait être dans le même cas.

– On est à la même enseigne que tout le monde, conclut Ren. Et Sati s'est bien foutue de nous.

Chacun revint à sa boisson, dans un silence morose.

Seul Manta continuait à fixer Ren, avec l'air de chercher désespérément une solution, et celui-ci capta dans son expression quelque chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

De la compassion.

De la pitié, quoi.

Ses poings se serrèrent automatiquement. La honte, ignoble et humiliante, dégoulina sur lui comme si on lui avait cassé un œuf sur la tête. Il repoussa son thé, chercha quelque chose à dire, mais rien de pertinent ne lui vint. Son masque glacial gisait en morceaux: il ne savait comment le recoller. Aussi il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Derrière lui, il y eut un mélange de voix, d'appels, son nom, puis un "Laisse, va.", et enfin un bruit de pas légers précipité. Un tourbillon bleu émergea près de lui.

– Attends, s'écria Pirika. Je vais te montrer où on a mis tes affaires.

Ren commença par se crisper d'agacement. Néanmoins, il finit par reconnaître qu'il valait mieux une personne "neutre", plutôt que la pesanteur de la présence d'un de ses amis.

– Ne leur en veux pas, souffla Pirika comme ils remontaient le couloir. Ils ont peur.

Ren eut un rictus sceptique.

– Crois-moi, répéta Pirika. Ils flippent à mort… pour toi.

– Dis plutôt qu'ils sont mal à l'aise, trancha Ren. Ils n'ont pas très envie de se mouiller pour moi. Pas la peine d'essayer d'arrondir les angles. Je m'en fous pas mal.

– Je n'arrondis rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu ne t'en fous pas.

Ren ne chercha pas à répondre. Il accéléra le pas et Pirika pressa le sien pour le suivre.

– En tout cas, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as fait. Personne n'a changé d'avis sur toi. On savait déjà…

Ren voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle le coupa en poussant une des portes qui leur faisaient face.

– C'est là.

En entrant, il se souvint de la personne qui manquait. Il se retourna.

– Où est…

Son nom, c'était quoi, déjà? Il eut un geste vague.

– Cette fille avec des cheveux roses et des fantômes pénibles…

– Tamao?

– C'est ça.

Pirika détourna le regard.

– Elle a rejoint les Gandharas.

– Oh.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. La porte isola Ren des autres.

Un soulagement.

.

Il n'avait pas espéré que rien n'aurait changé, mais ce revirement-là, cette manière de le toiser comme un malade en phase terminale, ça non, il ne s'y attendait pas. Au fond, il était importun. Gênant. Problématique. Et bien à plaindre.

C'était intolérable.

Ren s'assit sur le lit qui lui tendait les bras. Jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui, il nota la présence de ses vêtements de rechange, pendus aux cintres, ainsi que des rares objets du quotidien qu'il avait apportés en arrivant. Un pyjama, deux bouquins, un réveil. Ils formaient autour de lui un cadre familier devenu complètement surréaliste dans le contexte présent. Ren ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Le noir fit son œuvre.

Qu'est-ce qui le tourmentait? Il devait savoir, comprendre, afin de se maîtriser: il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser une telle faiblesse s'échapper à la vue des autres.

L'évidence faillit lui couper le souffle.

Il n'avait aucune envie de crever.

À un moment de sa vie, il avait souhaité mourir, pour expier une dette. Et puis, Maiden l'avait ressuscité et avait tout fait foirer. Il lui avait fallu trouver un autre moyen. Et à présent que c'était fait, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de mettre fin à son existence. D'ailleurs, est-ce que vivre n'était pas un châtiment pire que la mort, dans son cas?

Il n'avait jamais envisagé la défaite. Il refusait cette option. Même après avoir perdu contre Yoh, même après avoir vu l'Iron Maiden mettre en pièces ses adversaires en claquant des doigts, même après avoir su le niveau de furyuku de Hao. Même après avoir entendu le discours de Sati, décidée à enfin révéler sa véritable puissance, même après avoir eu un aperçu de son titanesque combat contre Hao. Bon, il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que penser au tournois. Tout avait basculé dans le chaos général, lorsque Hao avait lancé ses hordes dans la bataille et ils s'étaient tous mis à se battre sans plus discerner qui était avec qui, pendant des heures, des jours – des mois peut-être? Peut-être pas, mais aucune idée du temps qu'avait pu durer ce combat, en tout cas. Ça avait été l'anarchie totale. Des morts étalés partout, des cris, des pleurs, l'incertitude de pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit, avec tous ces revirement, changements de camp… il avait même failli tuer un des Icemen, tiens.

Et puis il était mort. Une fois de plus. Le tranchant du poignard de la rouquine des Hanagumi l'avait fauché en une poignée de secondes. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, d'ailleurs. Du coup, il ne savait pas comment s'était finie la bataille. Il s'était tout bêtement réveillé grâce au pouvoir de sa sœur – aucune preuve, il savait simplement que c'était elle –, mais elle avait disparu avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler.

Après avoir survécu à tout ça, le résultat n'en était pas moins identique: il avait perdu. Le Great Spirit lui avait échappé, il ne serait pas roi, il repartirait bredouille. Est-ce que ça n'était pas un châtiment suffisant? Il faudrait vivre avec cet échec. Au fond de lui quelque chose aspirait à un peu de paix, à faire table rase et à oublier et à passer à autre chose. Un autre but. Un autre combat. Une autre étoile inaccessible. Peu importait quoi, mais quelque chose. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie, s'il n'avait plus rien à gagner?

Il courait derrière les épreuves depuis si longtemps! Même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon encore bouffi d'innocence, les graines de l'ambition poussaient déjà au fond de son âme. Il lui fallait ce défi, cette galvanisation, ces obstacles. Rien ne l'intéressait hormis ce qui était hors de sa portée. Normal, quand on ne manque de rien, argent, famille, avenir tout tracé. Si on lui enlevait son ardeur combative, on lui prenait tout, on lui coupait les ailes, on le laissait nu.

Avec un petit rire intérieur, il songea brusquement qu'il aurait préféré que Hao devienne Shaman King, en fait. Avec Hao aux commandes, il y aurait eu de nouveaux horizons. De nouvelles choses pour lesquelles se battre. Une cause. Suivre Yoh, s'opposer, protéger des gens, peut-être, pourquoi pas. Ou bien le défier lui, s'acharner à le surpasser, un jour, qui sait. Or, dans le royaume de Sati, que restait-il? Rien. À part la paix. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer les soixante prochaines années à contempler béatement le ciel dans la position du lotus.

– Je préférerais qu'on continue à se battre, conclut-il, et le son de sa propre voix faillit le surprendre.

– Je comprends, maître, lui répondit Bason en se matérialisant à ses côtés.

Ren dissimula le plaisir que lui causait cette présence, son soutien indéfectible en toutes circonstances.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda le fantôme guerrier.

Faire… Que faire… Déjà, commencer par arrêter de se lamenter en contemplant ses pompes, ça ne serait pas mal. Mais quelle action entreprendre? Quel mouvement?

Tout le problème venait de l'impossibilité de déterminer qui était l'ennemi. Jusqu'ici, il y en avait toujours eu un: Yoh d'abord, puis son père, ensuite tous les autres concurrents, et puis Hao et sa bande. C'était clair, chacun chez soi et les cochons seraient bien gardés. Avec Yoh ça avait été un peu plus compliqué, mais il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un ennemi: c'était un adversaire. Une épreuve supplémentaire, mais pas une barrière infranchissable à éliminer coûte que coûte.

Sati, elle, n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. Au départ, c'était juste une sorte d'éminence grise, aux desseins opaques. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait, mais tant qu'elle se contentait de bricoler dans son coin et de ressusciter gentiment ses coéquipiers, ça allait. À présent, elle était reine, et sa justice, si elle faisait joli sur le papier, personne n'était très sûr que ça soit vraiment une bonne chose, tout compte fait. C'était très étrange, d'ailleurs, il l'avait bien remarqué, en ville: personne ne se réjouissait du couronnement de la nouvelle reine. Personne ne semblait trouver bien que celle-ci fût une shamane sage, modérée, prônant une philosophie pacifiste. Non. Chez tous ceux qu'il avait pu croiser, il avait vu cette même crainte qui obscurcissait son cœur: la peur que le Great Spirit n'ait été livré à une menace plus insidieuse, plus effrayante et plus dangereuse encore que Hao. Et pour cause: le premier prétendant au trône avait toujours été très clair sur ses intentions. Mais Sati, personne n'était vraiment capable de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Soudain, alors qu'il se tenait penché en avant, appuyé sur ses cuisses, un rire sarcastique secoua ses épaules.

– Maître? interrogea Bason.

Ren continua à rire. Dire qu'il s'étonnait de l'accueil qu'on lui avait fait. Yoh et les autres auraient de la chance si on ne les inculpait pas pour trahison ou autre joyeuseté. Donner asile à un criminel! Il n'avait aucune idée de combien ça pouvait coûter, mais _a priori_ , ça ne devait pas être la joie. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il foutait la merde. Il n'aurait pas dû venir. C'était une grave erreur stratégique. Le choc de la disparition de Jun, sans doute.

Il partirait dès l'aube.

Ce qui lui laissait la soirée pour décider dans quelle direction.

.

Pour mieux réfléchir, il s'en remit à son expédient habituel: la douche. Une fois prise, il se sentit revigoré. Comme neuf. Ses habitudes le conduisirent aux bains avant même qu'il prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était probable qu'il croise un de ses amis: il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour prendre un bain dans cette bande de dégénérés.

Mais quand il arriva, heureuse surprise, la salle était vide et nappée d'une buée agréablement tiède. Les autres étaient-ils passés avant? Bah.

L'eau bien chaude l'apaisa dès qu'il s'y plongea. Dans le silence, on n'entendait que les gouttes de condensation qui tombaient parfois. Un bruit de voix, suivi de claquements de sandales, vinrent toutefois chasser bien trop tôt cette atmosphère bienfaisante. Ren fronça les sourcils.

Les voix montèrent lorsque leurs propriétaires entrèrent dans les bains.

Horo Horo et Yoh. Bien sûr. La poisse continuait.

La conversation des deux garçons s'interrompit dès qu'ils l'eurent aperçu. Ren croisa les bras, furieux.

– Vous allez arrêter ça, oui?

– Quoi? marmonna Horo Horo, un poil agressif.

– Ces foutues têtes d'enterrement! Et vos saloperies de messes basses! On dirait que je vais bientôt mourir du cancer, un truc comme ça. Je suis encore là, merde.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard et le rejoignirent lentement dans le bain. Dès que Yoh fut installé, Ren attaqua.

– Yoh.

– Hmm?

– Si ça te gêne que je sois là, tu le dis.

– Quoi?

– T'as très bien entendu.

Yoh recracha la gorgée d'eau avec laquelle il faisait des bulles et répéta, les yeux ronds:

– Tu crois vraiment que je t'en voudrais de venir te planquer chez moi parce que Sati te recherche?

Ren leva les yeux au ciel et serra les poings, très rouge. Le terme "planquer" lui déplaisait comme une vilaine bestiole repoussante. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Au lieu d'affronter clairement l'ennemi. Au lieu d'aller délivrer les siens. Il se planquait, comme un rat dans son trou, en attendant que ça passe. Quelle saloperie. Dur à avaler.

– Ouais, c'est ça, grogna-t-il.

– T'es dingue! Chez moi, c'est chez toi. On est amis pour quoi, sinon?

Ren se ratatina, front en avant, le menton enfoncé dans le cou. Réflexe d'auto-défense, spécialement mis au point pour faire face aux mouvements de tendresse ou d'affection. Il était touché. Et soulagé, bon sang.

Horo Horo ajouta dans un grognement embarrassé:

– Sati peut dire ce qu'elle veut. Jamais on ne te fermerait la porte. C'est juste que… t'es dans la merde. Et on voit pas trop de solutions...

C'était dit d'une petite voix bourrue et timide à la fois. Le malaise de Horo Horo était si manifeste et attendrissant, qu'il faillit lui en faire la réflexion avec sarcasme. Il se retint. En guise de remerciement.

En fait, il aurait voulu qu'il n'aurait pas pu: l'émotion le ceinturait jusqu'à la gorge. Il avait donc si peur de les perdre que ça, ses potes?

Au lieu d'exprimer sa reconnaissance, il hocha la tête, les doigts serrés sur ses avant-bras, comme quelqu'un qui serait content d'avoir réglé une bonne affaire.

Le silence, empli d'échos, envahit la salle des bains. Des souvenirs du Shaman Fight l'assaillirent. Il ne devait pas être le seul car Yoh dit:

– Les autres me manquent.

Horo Horo et Ren ne répondirent pas. Mais leurs expressions devaient être éloquentes. Je donnerais cher, pensa Ren, pour savoir comment tu fais pour dire des trucs aussi nazes sans avoir l'air con.

C'était un des super-pouvoirs de Yoh. De ceux dont lui-même était si désespérément dépourvu.

Ren s'aperçut que, mine de rien, il commençait à se détendre vraiment.

L'eau du bain s'était un tout petit peu rafraîchie, mais son corps s'y était habitué et la tiédeur ne le dérangeait pas encore. La gêne avait diminué. Yoh, le menton dans l'eau, fixait le vide. Horo Horo, lui, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, concentré sur le mur d'en face comme s'il cherchait à le défoncer par la seule force de son regard. Ren se demanda s'ils étaient tous les deux en train de penser à son problème ou si ça leur était déjà sorti de l'esprit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à avoir froid et se leva, aspergeant la surface lisse du bain de fines gouttelettes.

– Ren, lança Yoh.

– Oui?

– Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire?

Une question posée à deux. Horo Horo le dévisageait, lui aussi, en attente.

Ren haussa les épaules.

Sorti du bain, il se sécha rapidement et noua sa serviette autour de sa taille.

– À plus, lança-t-il.

Les autres lui répondirent mollement, avachis dans l'eau. L'un s'amusait encore à faire des bulles avec sa bouche, tandis que l'autre s'était étalé peinard contre le muret, une serviette chaude sur le visage.

Ren quitta les bains avec un léger pincement de cœur. Pour une fois, Yoh n'avait pas dit que tout irait bien.

.

En chemin, dans le couloir, il entendit la porte de la douche claquer, apportant avec elle l'effluve d'un shampoing féminin.

Une rapide estimation des effectifs actuels du sexe opposé dans la demeure lui apprit alors qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne – puisque le rire de Pirika résonnait depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Ren pressa le pas.

Trop tard.

Les yeux clairs d'Anna, bien trop clairs pour une Japonaise, se posèrent sur lui au croisement du couloir. Avec son visage à moitié dans l'ombre, elle ressemblait à un esprit errant. Elle se figea en l'apercevant. Sa main, posée sur sa poitrine, resserra simplement les pans de son peignoir blanc, un peu lâches, c'était vrai. Geste de pudeur pour cacher l'infime ombre de sein que l'étranger ne saurait voir? Ou bien réflexe de protection face à l'engeance rebelle, porteuse d'ennuis, et susceptible de porter préjudice à son fiancé, qu'il représentait désormais? La question perdura dans son esprit, tant son visage était impassible et ne révélait rien de ses véritables émotions.

Le froid du couloir les rattrapa. Ren se souvint brusquement que lui ne portait pas de peignoir, juste une serviette nouée en pagne et une autre autour des épaules, et qu'Anna s'était focalisée sur sa poitrine. Plus exactement, sur la croix de tissus cicatriciel qui la barrait.

Un couperet vertical, la grande fantasma. Sa première mort.

Et un coup de serpe horizontal, sur le haut du ventre. Sa quatrième. Cadeau de la petite sorcière à la citrouille.

Ren la laissa regarder. Il savait à quoi elle pensait.

Il ignorait les raisons de son geste. Ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter sous le poignard de la Hanagumi à sa place, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était sur la poitrine d'Anna qu'aurait dû s'étaler cette cicatrice, pas sur la sienne. Une dette qu'il comptait bien garder en réserve, comme un joker. Un atout dans sa manche. Une poire pour la soif.

Qu'Anna lui doive la vie le grisait quelque peu. C'était assurément un jackpot à ne pas négliger.

Ren se demanda si Yoh était au courant. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était depuis tout à l'heure, alors, difficile de savoir. Était-ce pour ne pas l'embarrasser? Ou parce qu'il ignorait toute l'histoire?

Anna le regardait toujours. Lui aurait-elle fermé sa porte au nez s'il n'y avait pas eu ce coup de couteau qui l'avait quasiment coupé en deux? Elle en aurait été capable. Oui, certainement. Si elle y avait trouvé de l'intérêt. Yoh n'aurait pas eu son mot à dire.

Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort. Il l'imaginait sans mal. À moins qu'il ne soit en train d'extrapoler légèrement. Si ça se trouve, elle ne pensait à rien de particulier, juste "encore lui, quel enquiquineur. En le comptant, ça fera un bol de plus à préparer demain."

Et soudain, Anna lâcha prise. La frange de ses cils couvrit ses yeux et elle le dépassa comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux fantôme qu'on verrait toujours traîner dans le même coin. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Les merci, il s'en carrait pas mal. Lui et Anna étaient finalement d'une trempe semblable: méprisant les palabres, préférant agir. Le moment venu, quand il aurait besoin d'elle, elle rembourserait sa dette. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

En revenant à sa chambre, sa décision était prise. Et elle était à son image: d'une arrogance extrême.

.


	5. Magna

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei, tous droits réservés!

* * *

 **Fragment 5**

 **"Mourons pour des idées, d'accord, mais de mort lente" (Magna)**

 **(The Elders Scrolls Online OST:** **Beauty of the dawn – Malukah)**

.

Magna frissonnait dans le froid de la nuit, malgré les braises du feu allumé devant lui. Aucun n'avait la puissance calorifère de ceux qu'allumait Hao Asakura.

Ce n'était pas un regret, ni une plainte, mais bel et bien une constatation. Parfaitement objective. Les petites flammes timides qu'ils allumaient étaient froides. Impuissantes face aux ténèbres.

Pourtant, Magna était habitué aux climats rudes et à la rigueur des nuits sans toit. Sa tenue de prêtre pache, un peu désuète, désormais, était suffisamment épaisse pour le couvrir du froid. Par ailleurs, il avait survécu au dénuement total durant les épreuves qualificatives – merci à la radinerie de leur chef qui n'avait pas pensé à vérifier le coût de la vie à Tokyo! –, il pouvait donc souffrir à peu près n'importe quoi. Pourtant, il était gelé jusqu'aux os. Le contrecoup, vraisemblablement, quoi que, depuis le temps, il aurait dû commencer à s'en remettre.

En plus, Nichrom lui manquait.

Magna s'enroula un peu plus dans sa cape en peau et se rapprocha de la boîte de conserve où brûlaient leurs faibles braises. La grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés devait en cacher la lumière, mais on n'était jamais trop sûrs. D'où la conserve: refermer le couvercle suffirait à éteindre les flammes en cas d'arrivée impromptue. Ils faisaient gaffe depuis que Rakist les avait repérés, une semaine plus tôt. Si ça n'avait pas été lui, les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses.

À ce moment-là, son compagnon revint, les mains pleines d'herbes aromatiques sauvages.

Magna désigna du menton les râbles de lapin qui gisaient près du feu.

– La viande est prête, annonça-t-il.

Sans mot dire, Peyote s'affaira autour de leur repas et déposa les morceaux sur une grille improvisée, par-dessus le feu. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour faire cuire deux râbles en même temps. Ensuite, il s'assit de son côté et s'enroula dans son poncho bariolé, abaissa son foulard noir et glissa un mégot usé au coin de ses lèvres.

Les deux hommes attendirent que la viande cuise, en silence. Le Mexicain n'était pas un grand bavard, et Magna non plus. Ils se répartirent les morceaux de lapin et les mangèrent sans échanger le moindre mot. Peyote était absorbé par ses pensées. Magna le détaillait discrètement, ayant rarement eu l'occasion de le voir à visage découvert. Son compagnon de cavale avait le visage d'un homme du désert, peau tannée, chevelure sèche, yeux perpétuellement plissés, rides au coin des orbites, de la bouche et du nez. Comme s'il se tenait toujours sur une étendue sableuse, sous un soleil éclatant. Du temps du Shaman Fight, les fois où Magna passait au camp de Hao, on ne voyait pas son regard, mais on l'entendait souvent fredonner, siffloter ou gratter sa guitare dans un coin. Désormais, plus aucune musique n'émanait de sa personne. Ça valait mieux pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais au fond, c'était quand même un peu triste.

– Faudra partir avant demain, dit soudain Peyote.

– Ah?

– Ça bougeait, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

– Ah.

Magna enfourna le dernier morceau de viande qui lui était destiné.

– On s'en va à l'aube ou tout de suite?

– Oh, ça peut encore attendre quelques heures, je pense.

Le Mexicain se renfonça dans ses kilos de fringues, mettant fin à l'échange.

Magna goûtait ce mutisme tout en le regrettant à la fois. Habitué à la présence orageuse de Nichrom, il se faisait mal au manque de bruit, autour de lui. Nichrom n'était pas vraiment un gosse jovial et pépiant, mais c'était une petite bombe, souvent de mauvaise humeur, ronchon, piailleur, qui n'hésitait pas à gueuler quand il voulait quelque chose. Toujours le mot pour foutre la merde, balancer sur la table ce que personne ne voulait dire ou n'osait entendre, cracher leurs vérités à la face des gens. Et avec ça une malice et un plaisir à intriguer presque effrayants, combinés à une sensibilité vive. Un scorpion, quoi.

Dès qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, à la mort de Chrom, Magna n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte de sa précocité, à la fois intellectuelle et affective. Nichrom avait beau avoir tout juste dix ans, il avait déjà commencé sa crise d'ado. C'était peut-être la mort de son frère qui l'avait traumatisé, aussi. Un pilier qui lui servait plus ou moins de père, différence d'âge oblige, disparu comme par magie, et dont il avait dû prendre la place au sein des organisateurs, y avait de quoi être tourneboulé. Il avait d'ailleurs conçu une hargne paradoxale envers Chrom. Probablement parce qu'il lui en voulait de s'être fait tuer et de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné. Magna s'était aperçu que Nichrom traînait souvent du côté du Great Spirit, ou dans les lieux que son frère fréquentait de son vivant. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner ce qu'il cherchait: son fantôme. Mais Chrom n'était pas revenu, pas même pour lui dire au revoir ou le soutenir, et c'était en comprenant cela que le petit s'était attaché à Magna. Puis l'avait suivi sur le chemin de Hao.

Magna repensa au jour où Peyote avait tué l'assassin de son frère. Un coup traître. Nichrom n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais en découvrant le coupable, non plus dans l'arène, mais dans son quotidien, entouré de ses amis, il avait laissé échapper un peu de son plaisir de revanche. Son furyuku tremblait d'excitation, Magna l'avait bien senti. Il avait même hésité à intervenir, jusqu'à ce que Nichrom révèle son identité, avec jubilation, et que le meurtrier se fasse trancher en deux. Un éclair de jouissance, quasi obscène, avait flambé dans les yeux du jeune prêtre. C'était tellement troublant, de la part d'un gamin de cet âge, que Magna s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien dit, encore une fois. Nichrom avait le droit de regarder mourir le monstre de ses cauchemars. Il l'avait tant de fois imaginé, monstrueux, terrible, avec des yeux rouges et des muscles de bodybuilder, un vrai méchant de comics. Il n'avait pas montré de surprise en découvrant un ado prétentieux à peine plus vieux que lui. Pas étonnant qu'en rentrant, il ait dit: "Il m'a déçu."

Oui, Nichrom et son tourbillon de cris et de violences lui manquaient.

À côté de ça, Peyote le lui rappelait fatalement. À cause de ce jour-là, évidemment. Magna avait du mal à voir chez l'ex-mariachi ce qu'il était vraiment. Un type qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses coéquipiers comme marionnettes et à éventrer des petits jeunes. Sur ordre de Hao, bien sûr, mais quand même. Le Mexicain était en apparence quelqu'un d'effrayant, car on ne voyait pas son visage, mais au quotidien, c'était un doux rêveur, épris de justice, un pistolero raté, un super-vagabond, un amoureux de grands espaces, un beatnik qui s'ignorait, un vrai clochard céleste. Était-ce Hao qui avait perverti cela pour en faire un meurtrier sans scrupules? Hao pervertissait beaucoup de choses, Magna avait bien retenu cette leçon, bien qu'il ait cru en lui, assez pour le suivre, en tout cas. Il suffisait de voir avec quelle dextérité l'onmyoji avait attisé la flamme de la vengeance chez Nichrom. Aurait-il refait ce choix, désormais? Pas sûr, si ça avait pu lui assurer une place au soleil avec le petit. Hmm, mais quand même, cette vision, ce rêve, cette prestance. Ça avait de la gueule. Magna avait toujours envie d'y croire. Un peu. Il n'y avait pas que de la perversion chez Hao Asakura.

La relation de Peyote à Hao était différente. Le Mexicain ne croyait pas simplement en lui. Il ne faisait pas que le suivre. Il en était fou amoureux. Rien ne permettait de l'affirmer, c'était peut-être juste une façon de parler, mais Magna ne voyait pas comment appeler ça autrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça rendait les choses très différentes. La dévotion de Peyote. Sa capacité à aller au-delà de l'inhumain pour lui. Le mépris qu'il s'était mis à afficher brusquement envers les plus faibles de leur bande, et qui coïncidait souvent avec un geste de dédain de Hao à leur égard. Le secret de son visage. Son revirement soudain. Sa trahison.

Mais depuis l'échec de l'invasion Oyamada, Peyote était revenu en grâce. Magna n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. En tout cas, il s'étaient expliqués, c'était sûr. Et Peyote était sorti de la tente de Hao bien vivant, sur ses deux jambes. Personne n'avait rien dit. Ça aurait été marrant que quelqu'un essaye, d'ailleurs.

Et désormais, le dialogue que tenait Peyote était celui du plus fervent des partisans. Il croyait dur comme fer qu'on pouvait s'opposer à Sati, libérer le seigneur Hao, le faire revenir au pouvoir. Magna le laissait dire. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas. Sa peau passait avant, mais il n'était pas contre. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait rien.

Il comprenait son si peu loquace compagnon. L'attrait de l'abîme, tout ça. La beauté du point du jour, derrière les paroles de Hao. Mais Magna n'était pas un rêveur. C'était un survivant. Pas un scorpion comme Nichrom, à se glisser sous les pierres et à attaquer si on venait le déloger, mais une chouette, impériale, impassible, perchée dans son arbre, à contempler l'ici-bas. Il savait fondre sur sa proie quand il le fallait, se couler dans la nuit, et s'envoler quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Magna n'avait fait que se mettre du côté du futur vainqueur, emmenant Nichrom avec lui. Il avait accepté sa vision des choses, et le destin de celui qui semblait appelé à devenir Shaman King. Mais se battre pour le faire revenir, maintenant qu'il était vaincu? Non, certainement pas. Il ne rejoindrait pas Sati pour autant, mais pas question de se démener pour un perdant. Si Hao était vraiment l'homme qu'il avait cru, il n'aurait besoin de personne pour se délivrer. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre pour voir. Pendant ce temps, il resterait sagement planqué dans son coin. Que Peyote aille au casse-pipe, si ça lui chantait. Lui, il n'était pas du genre à se sacrifier pour qui que ce soit. Pas même pour une belle cause. Pour Nichrom peut-être. Mais pour l'espoir du retour de Hao, fallait pas rêver non plus.

– Je prends le premier quart, dit alors Peyote en rajustant son foulard sur le bas de son visage. Je te réveillerai à minuit.

Magna s'enroula dans son manteau et acquiesça.

– On part vers quatre heures?

– Moi, ça me va.

En s'endormant, Magna se demanda jusqu'où Rakist avait pu aller. S'était-il fait prendre? Probablement pas. Le vieux prêtre était malin. Combien d'entre eux, encore, se trouvaient dans les parages? Y en avait-il seulement qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir, loin? C'était peu probable, vu qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser d'Over Soul. Ça attirait les chiens de Sati, encore mieux qu'un morceau de viande. Du coup, tout le monde se retrouvait bêtement à pieds, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de véhicule au village pache. À moins que les X-Laws… ils avaient un bateau, non? Hmm. On pouvait faire plus discret. Et puis, dans les montagnes, s'échapper était plus facile.

– Peyote, lança-t-il.

Le Mexicain se retourna.

– Ouais?

– On fait quoi, une fois sortis des montagnes?

Peyote haussa les épaules.

– Chacun de son côté, j'imagine.

Regard aigu.

– Tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir, pas vrai?

Magna hésita. Non pas à cause de Hao, mais de Nichrom. Le petit garçon, qui paraissait si vieux dans son costume de prêtre-organisateur, l'enfant doué qui n'avait jamais fait passer un seul test de qualification, qui n'était là que parce qu'il fallait qu'ils soient dix, absolument, même si certains d'entre eux ne servaient à rien, au final, le gamin pendu à ses basques dont il avait hérité, il ne savait trop comment, sachant que lui et son frère n'étaient pas particulièrement en bons termes, le gosse piquant et insupportable qui lui rongeait l'âme lorsqu'il y pensait. Où était-il? En sécurité, d'après Bill – car Bill, grâce à son équipe de fantômes, était la plaque tournante des infos du maquis. Sati n'avait donc pas pu le châtier pour ses actes. C'était lui, Magna, qui serait jugé responsable, en tant qu'adulte. Ou alors, la tribu entière. Peu importait. Nichrom, il l'avait laissé derrière en connaissance de cause.

Le doute lui parvint, un instant. Il le chassa, résolument. Son protégé se porterait mieux sans lui. Il n'était pas de taille à réaliser ses rêves.

– Non, répondit-il alors. Je ne reviendrai pas.

.


	6. Pirika

**Fragment 6**

 **Malentendus (Pirika)**

 **(Listen up – Oasis)**

.

Les bols, l'eau pour le thé, le riz, les légumes, le salé, le sucré… Tout cela prenait vie machinalement sous les doigts de Pirika et de Manta.

Au fil des jours, leurs gestes se coordonnaient de mieux en mieux. C'était amusant. Ils se passaient désormais les objets sans y songer, sans même se regarder. Pirika s'était adaptée à leur différence de taille et avait acquis le réflexe de la compenser par des gestes plus bas. Aussi, il se produisait de moins en moins d'accidents. Pas comme au début de leur coopération, lorsqu'ils laissaient sans cesse échapper des choses sur le sol.

Depuis le départ de Tamao, les habitudes s'étaient reforgées, petit à petit. L'ancienne charge de l'apprentie ascète s'était divisée: Ryû cuisinait, comme d'habitude, et dressait la liste des courses en fonction des produits qu'il désirait préparer. Manta et Pirika, eux, veillaient à la bonne marche de la maison, faisaient les courses et, étant les plus lève-tôt, préparaient le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Enfin, Yoh et Horo Horo faisaient le ménage et la plupart des lessives.

Bien sûr, Anna ne faisait rien. Mais bon. Qui aurait osé l'ouvrir là-dessus?

C'était tout de même plus juste comme ça, songeait fréquemment Pirika. Depuis qu'elle prenait part aux tâches de la communauté, elle réalisait de plus en plus à quel point la place de Tamao avait dû être intenable. Devoir gérer les tâches ménagères de tout ce petit monde, n'avoir jamais un instant de repos à soi, être sous les ordres d'une fille d'une dureté de fer, qu'on admirait hautement, à qui on aurait voulu ressembler, mais qui était la fiancée du garçon dont on était follement amoureuse – lequel en était d'ailleurs profondément épris et nous traitait comme sa petite sœur, avec tant de gentillesse, qu'on ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir un peu pour se venger – … _Au secours!_

Si elle avait été à la place de Tamao, Pirika aurait probablement tout fait péter depuis longtemps. BOUM.

Parfois, on parlait d'elle à la maison. Pirika feignait alors de s'intéresser de très près à sa manucure pour ne pas être mêlée à la conversation et prenait un air indifférent. Mais intérieurement, elle ricanait: hahaha, et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi elle est partie, tas de crétins.

L'aveuglement de ses proches, son frère y compris, la sidérait, tout simplement. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de ce qu'elle devait endurer chaque jour ?

À part elle, seul Manta ne faisait aucune réflexion et paraissait gêné lorsque le sujet se profilait. Parfois, il croisait son regard et elle sentait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Pirika avait une théorie: selon elle, le jeune homme s'y connaissait aussi en amour déçu. Rien ne le prouvait, mais son imagination fertile et romanesque avait envie d'y croire. Bien entendu, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui poser la question.

.

Avec ce rituel du petit-déjeuner, ils discutaient de plus en plus, tous les deux. Au commencement, ils se contentaient de travailler en silence. Et puis le bonjour matinal était devenu plus enjoué, s'était accompagné progressivement de quelques mots banals, bien dormi, ça va et toi, fonction phatique du langage, lui avait-il appris lorsque, petit à petit, ils s'étaient mis à échanger de véritables phrases, puis, enfin, des idées. Des paroles vraies. De la sincérité.

Il était très intelligent, vraiment. Pas seulement cultivé et bon élève, mais avec une faculté de raisonnement très poussée, jointe à une forte sensibilité. Pas de la susceptibilité, plutôt une capacité d'empathie forte. Il n'avait pas toujours raison sur les autres, mais il était affectueux et ouvert aux autres. Certes, ils l'étaient tous, chacun à leur manière. Même les plus froids d'entre eux. Mais Manta, c'était différent: la souffrance d'autrui pouvait le ronger, parfois. Et il croyait si peu en lui, c'était impressionnant. Triste aussi, un peu.

En tout cas, leurs discussions étaient toujours intéressantes. Inspirantes. D'ailleurs – humour chocolovesque, se disait-elle avec une pointe d'ironie amère – elle-même se sentait minuscule à ses côtés. Stupide, cruche, ignorante, paresseuse, petite. Petite, petite, petite. Marrant, non?

.

Occupée à surveiller la casserole d'eau frémissante, Pirika fut prise d'un léger abattement. Ce matin ressemblait au précédent. Et encore au précédent. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, mais au fond, elle en avait assez de se morfondre au village pache. C'était uniquement pour eux, qu'elle restait, et parce que Horo Horo n'était pas prêt à partir. Mais elle en avait marre des mauvaises nouvelles, des avis de recherche, du Shaman Fight, des Paches, de Sati, du délire collectif, des sourires des membres du Gandhara que l'on croisait en ville (la paix béate de leurs visages leur donnait l'air d'avoir abusé de substances illicites, hypothèse que rien, par ailleurs, ne permettait de réfuter), des messes basses à la maison, des mines sombres et compassées des participants encore présents, oui vraiment, elle en avait _ras-le-bol_ , c'était fini, FI-NI, terminé, exit, sortie, sayonara, bye bye.

S'il lui restait la moindre ardeur belliqueuse, la bataille finale avait suffi à l'en dégoûter. Les cris, les morts, les flammes, les tentacules spirituelles du Great Spirit qui l'avaient attirée, avec tant d'autres, le noir, les visions horribles ou sublimes, et le choc du no man's land, jonché de shamans plus ou moins en vie, en train de se massacrer. Le rire de Hao, ses amis dispersés, son frère introuvable, Sati, lui faisant face, transfigurée par la puissance, belle, atroce et terrifiante à la fois. Et elle, au milieu, évitant les coups, terrorisée, incapable de se battre, puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'esprit avec elle, ni rien pour se raccrocher, se battre contre qui, de toute manière? Des gens qu'elle avait côtoyés, des amis, des inconnus qui ne lui avaient rien fait? Souris égarée au milieu d'une guerre de géants, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour en réchapper. Chaque matin, à son réveil, elle manquait de pleurer de reconnaissance pour s'en être tirée en vie. En vie, purée, et entière, sans une égratignure.

La vie, c'était un cadeau trop merveilleux pour être gâché. Plus jamais elle ne se plaindrait, plus jamais elle n'oublierait de la croquer à pleine dents, à s'en donner une indigestion. Si seulement son frère pouvait passer à autre chose! Son rêve était foutu, très bien. Il était temps de s'en remettre, non? Elle-même l'avait fait. Elle était passée par le déni, la colère. Et puis maintenant, elle avait dépassé l'acceptation. On ferait autrement. On planterait des fukis, quand même, rien à foutre. Mais, oh, si seulement, on pouvait repartir. Parce qu'une chose était quand même sûre, c'est que les champs n'allaient pas se cultiver tous seuls. Et elle, l'inaction, la popote, le tea time, tout ça la rendait folle. Elle aurait bien traîné Horo Horo à un de ses entraînements de l'enfer si ça avait pu lui occuper les mains et l'esprit sans le faire souffrir. Elle avait tellement hâte que tout le monde soit fixé sur le sort des autres, et qu'on en finisse.

Hokkaido lui manquait. La montagne. L'air pur! Les grands espaces étaient légion par ici, mais il faisait trop chaud. Et puis les couleurs la rendaient malade. Elle rêvait de _vert_ , de bleu, de blanc, d'herbe, d'eau limpide, s'égouttant de la fonte des neiges, au lieu de ce monocorde désert jaune, et de ces montagnes rouges toutes pelées, si déprimantes. Mais elle était coincée ici.

Elle avait essayé de parler à Horo Horo, en vain: il ne l'écoutait pas.

.

Pirika emporta le cuiseur rempli de riz bien chaud dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient plusieurs à en prendre le matin, elle, Manta, Yoh et Anna en particulier. Revenue dans la cuisine, elle rassembla les bols sur un plateau, près des couverts et sortit quelques œufs. Certains seraient consommés crus (Anna tenait à ce que Yoh en mange deux avec son riz), tandis que d'autres seraient servis sur le plat ou brouillés. C'était comme ça que Ryû prenait les siens, à l'anglaise, accompagnés de tartines. Peut-être une manière de se sentir proche de Lyserg.

Manta était déjà en train de s'occuper des boissons: thé vert pour tout le monde, jus de fruit pour elle et Horo Horo, lait pour les mangeurs de céréales, et café pour Ryû. Il ajouta à cela une petite bouteille qu'il sortit du frigo et qui ressemblait vaguement à un Actimel. Il y en avait un stock, au fond, qui lui était exclusivement réservé. Pirika ne savait pas ce que c'était. Vraisemblablement un complément alimentaire.

La jeune fille prépara un second plateau, sur lequel elle disposa légumes marinés, algues nori, nattô, confitures (les Paches en vendaient de toutes sortes, étranges, savoureuses: maïs-rhubarbe, tomates-maté, patate douce-épices), petits pains et céréales, pour son frère. Chocolove en prenait aussi, avant. Désormais, Horo Horo était le seul.

Elle eut alors une hésitation.

Aïe. Et Ren? Il voudrait quoi? Elle n'avait jamais eu à préparer de petit-déjeuner pour lui.

– Manta?

– Oui?

– Tu sais ce que prend Ren?

– Aucune idée, répondit celui-ci. Euh… du lait?

Pirika s'esclaffa avec un regard complice. Les crises de rage du matin lorsque Horo Horo ou Ryû finissaient la bouteille, on ne risquait pas de les oublier de sitôt.

– Et c'est tout, tu crois?

– Si ce n'est pas tout, il le dira.

Pirika hocha la tête.

– Oui, ou il ira se servir tout seul, comme un grand!

Ce fut au tour de Manta de lui jeter un regard malicieux.

– Rebelle.

Pirika éclata de rire. Manta détourna la tête. À sa grande surprise, elle vit que c'était pour cacher ses joues roses. Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi? D'accord, les blagues complices rapprochaient, mais il n'était quand même pas timide à ce point, si? Peut-être que Manta n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amies féminines. Hmm. Ou qu'il avait plus l'habitude d'être taquiné que le contraire.

C'était trop chou, décidément.

Ils se remirent à travailler en silence. L'atmosphère de la cuisine était si calme et si intime! Comme c'était drôle de se lever avant tout le monde et de commencer à tout préparer pendant que les autres dormaient encore. Ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, finalement. Elle préférait faire ça plutôt que de sortir les poubelles comme Yoh. Cela donnait l'impression de démarrer sa journée sur le bon pied.

.

Au moment où elle commençait à se sentir en manque d'occupation, un bruit lui fit dresser l'oreille. Ah, on commençait déjà à entendre les portes claquer. Le son de pas ensommeillés résonna à l'étage, suivi de bâillements étouffés par une main empâtée.

S'emparant du premier plateau, Pirika s'en fut disposer les couverts.

Ryû arriva le premier, ébouriffé, des traces de sommeil sous les yeux, mais assez frais. Du moins par rapport à Yoh qui se traînait péniblement derrière lui en clignant des yeux.

– Salut, Pirika-chan! lança Ryû.

– 'Lut-Ri-ka-chan, articula péniblement Yoh.

Elle leur répondit avec un petit sourire amusé.

Anna arriva derrière, impeccable, olympienne, le port haut dans son yukata blanc, sans que ses traits délicats révèlent le moins du monde si elle avait dormi ou pas. Pirika ne croyait pas l'avoir vue un seul jour descendre avec les cheveux en vrac, des traces d'oreiller sur les joues ou des plis sous les yeux. Anna était-elle un vampire? Ou un robot? Des fois, elle se le demandait. Elle-même n'avait pas ce super pouvoir: quand elle se réveillait, en général, c'était pas joli-joli! Elle avait toujours l'air chiffonnée. Du coup, descendre en premier pour préparer à manger avait un avantage: ça lui donnait le temps de se refaire une tête humaine.

Les trois arrivants s'attablèrent: Ryû pour manger ses toasts avec une énergie qui faisait trembler les meubles, Yoh pour s'effondrer dans son bol et Anna, pour picorer quelques grains de riz en silence. Pirika s'esquiva pour aller préparer en vitesse les œufs et les découvrit déjà faits, couvés d'une main de maître par Manta. Revenant avec la poêle, elle croisa son frère qui descendait les marches en vacillant, yeux boursouflés, grimace aux lèvres, l'air guère plus réveillé que Yoh.

Si la chevelure de Ryû était un peu en désordre, la sienne frisait l'anarchie. Il portait son plus affreux T-shirt, une espèce de torchon immonde, informe, devenu grisâtre à force de lavages, taché de partout et troué par-dessus le marché, qu'elle l'avait déjà supplié au moins une centaine de fois de jeter, ainsi qu'un vieux short, pas vraiment en meilleur état, mais dont, pour le coup, elle n'allait pas se plaindre: il arrivait fréquemment à son grand frère d'oublier le bas, voire même le sous-bas, quand il était _vraiment_ dans le pâté. Et, elle en était sûre, c'était uniquement parce que ça n'était jamais arrivé devant Anna qu'il continuait encore à le faire. Un bon coup de tatane savamment appliqué l'aurait certainement guéri de ses mauvaises habitudes.

Un bâillement décrocha la mâchoire de Horo Horo et il se gratta le ventre en marmottant, les yeux toujours fermés.

– Yoo, proféra-t-il, et c'était déjà beaucoup de sa part.

– Bonjour grand frère, tu es le dernier, lui annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Horo Horo émit un son entre le grognement et le gémissement et se traîna vers la salle à manger. Pirika se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Son frère, le matin, c'était une institution. Un truc très drôle à faire, d'ailleurs, c'était d'entamer une discussion dynamique avec lui au petit-déjeuner et de le regarder essayer de gérer la chose. En général, ça donnait lieu à de grands moments.

Parvenu jusqu'à la salle à manger, l'Aïnou salua tout le monde d'un geste vague et se laissa tomber à une place libre tel un poulpe qui s'affalerait en flaque gélatineuse. Pirika se servit un bol de riz et s'assit à ses côtés.

Action. Pousser son bol dans sa direction, mettre les céréales et le lait à portée de sa main, lui verser son verre de jus de fruit, ne pas oublier les couverts, il serait capable de manger avec ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte, voilà, tout était bon. Sans cesser de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, Pirika se servit en légumes marinés et en algues, ainsi qu'en thé.

Elle avait arrêté de prendre un petit-déjeuner occidental depuis quelques années. En fait, ça datait de l'époque où ils courraient un peu après les sous: elle s'était mise à manger du riz le matin parce que c'était moins cher et aussi qu'elle voulait laisser les céréales à Horo Horo. Il l'ignorait, bien entendu, sinon, il n'y aurait jamais plus touché, mais elle était heureuse de faire ce petit geste pour lui et elle s'y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y était jamais revenue, même quand leur situation s'était arrangée.

Son thé était trop chaud. Elle souffla dessus en observant les autres manger: Anna, toujours souveraine. Yoh qui commençait à émerger, se redressant un peu plus à chaque bouchée. Ryû qui claquait des lèvres, très content de ses œufs. Bientôt il se lèverait pour un deuxième café dehors, accompagné d'une cigarette. Pirika avait du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir terminer un bon repas d'œufs et de café par un de ces bâtonnets au goût et à l'odeur infects. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait pour en avoir chipé une à son père, à l'âge de onze ans: une bêtise qui lui avait valu de vomir sur ses nouvelles baskets à force de tousser, devant son cousin plus âgé qu'elle cherchait justement à impressionner. Elle grimaça à ce souvenir humiliant. C'était immonde et elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait devenir dépendant de ce truc infâme, nocif et ruineux.

À ses côtés, son frère engloutissait ses céréales comme un robot, en ruminant bien fort. Heureusement, à chaque bouchée, il semblait revivre un peu plus. Ses yeux s'ouvraient enfin, perdaient leur voile glauque et son regard s'éveillait.

C'était un moment de la journée qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Celui où elle retrouvait son véritable grand frère derrière l'ours bourru qui tous les matins émergeait pathétiquement de son hibernation. Cette métamorphose, elle la trouvait tout à la fois extraordinaire, ridicule et attendrissante.

Ryû se leva le premier, son mug vide à la main, et croisa Manta qui avait fini de ranger la cuisine. L'adolescent prit place près de Pirika et entama son repas: riz, thé, tartines de pain, nattô, œuf cru, et sa boisson étrange, aux allures de médicament. Étonnant, songeait la jeune fille, qu'il ait pu accuser un tel retard de croissance, quand on le voyait manger autant, et à chaque repas! Un matin, il lui avait expliqué que c'était en raison de sa taille, et du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour rattraper la norme statistique, qu'il se forçait à avaler un solide petit-déjeuner traditionnel depuis des années. Bon, c'était sans doute peine perdue: son problème avait visiblement une origine génétique, on s'en doutait quand on voyait son père et sa sœur. Mais il ne désespérait pas d'encourager certains des gènes de sa mère à se manifester, durant ses dernières années d'adolescence.

Manta mangeait très discrètement, sans faire plus de bruit qu'un léger "frrrr" en aspirant son thé. Cela contrastait fortement avec ce qui se passait à la gauche de Pirika. Horo Horo faisait un sort à ses céréales avec éclat, de plus en plus joyeusement. Cher grand frère. Il se goinfrait toujours comme s'il avait peur de manquer. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais privé de manger, même au cours de ses entraînements les plus difficiles. C'était peut-être une manière de dépenser un trop-plein d'énergie.

.

Alors qu'Anna reposait ses baguettes à plat sur son bol et se levait, stoïque et royale, Yoh prêt à la suivre, Pirika se fit la réflexion qu'il y en avait un qui n'était toujours pas descendu. Bizarre. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé Monseigneur-Soupe-Au-Lait en lève-tôt. Lui qui accablait chaque matin son frère de ses sarcasmes lorsqu'il se levait tard, durant le Shaman Fight! Ayant terminé son repas, Pirika échangea un regard avec Manta.

– On dirait que quelqu'un fait la grasse matinée.

Manta eut un sourire amusé.

– Il est peut-être fatigué. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a dû faire, depuis notre retour ici. Pour se cacher, je veux dire. Ça n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

Pas faux. La jeune fille hocha la tête et rassembla ses couverts.

– S'il est pas descendu dans une heure, je débarrasse tout.

.

Ren ne vint pas déjeuner. Pirika finit par défaire la table et s'attela à la vaisselle. Autour d'elle, Yoh et Ryû chuchotaient en catimini, Anna buvait son deuxième thé du matin, inexpressive, Manta traînait, l'air anxieux, en fixant les escaliers. Mais surtout, il y avait Horo Horo qui se rongeait silencieusement.

Ça, ça l'inquiétait plus que toute autre chose.

Son loup solitaire de grand frère faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit, braillait, s'agitait dans tous les sens, ne savait pas se tenir. Il ne se taisait que lorsqu'il était vraiment inquiet. Dans ces moments-là, il basculait dans un mutisme furieux et grondant, comme la tempête qui couve, et Pirika n'aimait pas cela. Elle l'avait déjà vu se refermer ainsi à plusieurs reprises, avant de s'enfuir dans les bois, pendant des jours, jusqu'à revenir, sale, épuisé, maigre, comme un animal traqué qui aurait couru dans la nature pendant des jours.

Il n'avait explosé devant elle qu'une seule fois. Ce jour-là, elle avait compris pourquoi il s'enfuyait toujours de cette manière. Un froid polaire avait envahi leur maison. Tout avait gelé: les vitres, les vêtements et la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur. Et Pirika avait bien cru qu'Horo Horo allait tuer leur père à mains nues. Ensuite, il avait quitté la maison.

Quelle galère ça avait été pour le retrouver! Et aussi pour qu'il accepte qu'elle l'accompagne, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Bref, elle couvait Horo Horo du coin de l'œil, guettait les signes et priait pour ne pas avoir à intervenir.

.

Au bout d'un moment, le bourdonnement des chuchotis gagna en intensité. La maison s'agitait. Pirika savait ce qu'ils pensaient tous et s'agaçait de leur comportement. Pourquoi personne ne se décidait à aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, pour voir? Avaient-ils peur à ce point que leur hypothèse se confirme? Pourtant, ils y avaient tous pensé, en ne le voyant pas au petit-déjeuner, et maintenant, il était évident qu'il ne descendrait pas. Elle aurait bien aimé leur montrer, tenez! Mais ça n'était pas à elle de le faire. Sans compter que s'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'il était bien là, en train de roupiller, la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire était de le surprendre en pyjama. (Pyjama que rien ne garantissait, par ailleurs. Erk.)

Elle leur laissait le plaisir d'aller vérifier. Aussi bien ils se montaient tous le bourrichon pour rien. Aussi bien, il se planquait dans sa chambre justement pour qu'ils s'inquiètent, pour faire sa diva. L'hypothèse, à peine formulée, lui parut débile. Puis, elle songea que finalement, ce n'était pas si incohérent avec ce qu'elle avait pu observer jusqu'ici.

D'un autre côté, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait que leurs craintes soient fondées. Et tant qu'on n'allait pas voir, on pouvait nier le pire, pas vrai? Fuir la vérité. Du coup, ils restaient là, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à guetter le silence des étages, sans oser bouger.

Pirika soupira. Ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir peur de faire face, franchement.

.

Alors qu'elle nettoyait la poêle, l'adolescente entendit un pas traînant dans son dos, suivi d'un soupir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Son frère s'était adossé au frigo, l'ongle du pouce entre les dents. Sourcils froncés, il fixait la table d'un air orageux.

 _Tic, tic_ , faisait l'ongle qu'il tortillait.

 _Cling, clang_ , faisait la vaisselle, entre les doigts de Pirika.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pensait. Ou plutôt si, mais elle percevait son malaise comme au travers d'un voile, atténué, indistinct. Autrefois, il lui était si facile de deviner ses moindres sentiments! Ils arrivaient même à communiquer sans mots, rien que par un jeu de regards et d'attitudes, faisant ainsi enrager leurs proches qui n'arrivaient pas à les cerner. Ils étaient imbattables aux charades, au kems, à tous les jeux où il fallait faire équipe. Et le lien qui les unissait attisait la jalousie des autres, incapables de s'immiscer dans la bulle intime que leur complicité mutique avait élaborée autour d'eux.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Depuis les derniers matchs et la fin du Shaman Fight, Horo Horo s'était refermé comme une huître et avait colmaté soigneusement les fissures d'une chape de glace. Il lui était devenu hermétique, comme si son corps s'était mis à parler dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses gestes étaient flous, ses regards trop rapides. Elle n'arrivait plus à lire ses expressions, ni à décrypter ses pensées. Seules les habitudes du quotidien demeuraient sûres. Pour le reste, elle se sentait exclue de l'univers de son frère. Et parce que le fil ténu s'était rompu entre eux, il lui semblait être devenue elle aussi étrangère à ses yeux. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il la comprenait comme autrefois. Et les signes qu'il aurait perçu aisément trois mois plus tôt lui paraissaient désormais lettres mortes, aussi tristes que des bouteilles lancées à la mer, dérivant sans fin.

À cette heure, si elle devinait ce qui le tracassait, elle était incapable de suivre le cours de son raisonnement, encore moins de lui témoigner son soutien.

Ayant terminé sa vaisselle, elle rinça l'évier, essuya ses mains rougies au torchon et abaissa ses manches.

– Grand frère, commença-t-elle, sans le regarder.

Horo Horo se décolla alors du frigo et s'en fut d'un pas vif.

– Attends! s'écria Pirika.

Trop tard.

.

Horo Horo dépassa Ryû et son air de chien battu, puis Yoh, qui avait perdu son sourire apaisant, et Manta, qui ne tenait plus en place, s'attirant tous les regards. Pirika était sur ses talons.

– Horo Horo, appela Ryû, anxieux.

L'Aïnou ne répondit pas. Ses amis s'élancèrent à sa suite dans l'escalier. Même Anna se leva et les accompagna.

La petite troupe s'engouffra dans le couloir en silence, derrière Horo Horo. Le pressentiment atroce et tacite, celui auquel ils refusaient de penser, leur étreignait à tous la gorge.

Parvenu à la porte, Horo Horo cogna: pas de réponse.

Il tendit la main et hésita, comme si son poignet était retenu par un fil.

Alors, Anna leva les yeux au ciel et, se frayant un passage, ouvrit brutalement.

La chambre était vide.

La pièce était impeccable, le lit défait, les couvertures pliées. Ses affaires étaient toujours là, rassemblées en petit tas dans un coin, mais Ren était parti.

Anna baissa les yeux, sans un mot.

– Le con! cracha Horo Horo.

Il voulut bondir.

– Je vais le chercher.

Yoh le retint.

– Non.

– T'es dingue! Lâche-moi!

Mais la prise de Yoh se resserra.

– Il faut laisser faire Ren. C'est son choix.

– Mais t'as rien compris, s'écria Horo Horo, les yeux ronds. Elle va le buter! Sati va le buter! T'appelle ça la justice, toi?

Pirika laissa échapper une petite exclamation étranglée et se mordit les lèvres. L'angoisse du ton de son frère lui comprimait douloureusement la poitrine.

– Et elle le laissera partir quand il aura purgé sa peine, martela Yoh.

Horo Horo le fixa, sidéré. Puis, avec un rire amer:

– Me dis pas que t'y crois.

L'expression grave de Yoh se mua en un sourire.

– J'ai confiance.

Horo Horo se dégagea avec colère.

– Foutaises.

Pirika le vit jauger ses chances, calculer la présence forte de Yoh, celle d'Anna, qui paraissait plongée dans ses pensées, et puis de Ryû et de Manta, qui bloquaient le couloir. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. On ne le laisserait pas passer.

Son regard retomba et Pirika devina à quoi il pensait.

Il était seul.

Plus de partenaire. Plus d'équipe.

En dernier recours, il quêta alors un soutien de son côté. Pirika eut un mouvement de recul et pinça les lèvres, puis secoua doucement la tête. Abandonne, voulait-elle crier. Laisse. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Il a choisi. Il serait resté s'il avait voulu… ce n'est pas contre nous. Ce n'est pas contre toi.

Mais son frère, une fois encore, ne l'entendit pas.

Il poussa une exclamation de dépit et siffla entre ses dents:

– Pousse-toi, Ryû.

Le jeune homme s'écarta gravement.

Le pas furieux de l'Aïnou résonna gravement dans l'escalier et la porte claqua derrière lui, leur tirant à tous un grincement de dents.

Après un silence, Ryû revint au premier problème:

– Il va falloir faire confiance à Ren. Personne ne saurait faire changer d'avis une tête de bûche pareille.

– On peut quand même aller demander chez Sati, finit par décréter Yoh. On pourra peut-être le voir.

– Et pour Horo Horo? demanda Manta.

– Laissez-le, intervint Pirika.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme.

– Il faut le laisser, lui aussi. Il en a… besoin.

Elle vit, à l'expression de Yoh, qu'il comprenait parfaitement.

– Il vaut mieux écouter Pirika-chan, dit-il. Tu sais mieux que nous ce qu'il faut faire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'eux. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle riait jaune.

Non, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était un cas auquel elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face. C'était spécial. Rentrer au pays arrangerait-il les choses, finalement? Elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Elle serra discrètement les poings. La flambée de haine qui naquit en son cœur la surprit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet imbécile prétentieux foute tout en l'air? Ah, si elle l'avait sous la main! De la bouillie, qu'elle en ferait. Et si Sati commettait l'erreur de le laisser partir, vous pouviez être sûrs qu'elle, elle ne le raterait pas.

Pirika s'éloigna discrètement des autres, et parvint par chance à échapper au regard intuitif de Manta. Bien. La situation n'était pas brillante. Que faire?

Comme elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, elle enfila une veste légère, ses bottes, saisit son sac au vol et sortit en retenant la porte pour cacher son départ. L'air sec et chaud la gifla cruellement et lui fit regretter son manteau. Horo Horo était hors d'atteinte. Elle ne le voyait nulle part.

Où avait-il pu aller?

Elle n'avait qu'à commencer par les lieux les plus probables. Les environs du stades, le haut des falaises, des choses comme ça.

En fin de compte, la traque recommençait. Comme au bon vieux temps. C'était juste un peu moins drôle qu'à l'époque.

.


	7. Rakist II

**Fragment 7**

 **Tout est plus fort quand rien n'est dit (Rakist)**

 **(Make it rain – Ed Sheeran)**

.

Rakist n'avait pas osé quitter sa planque depuis le départ des deux mercenaires de Sati. Tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, submergés par une vague de peur pure et simple.

Il lui avait fallu ça pour réaliser que, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il _avait_ quelque chose à perdre. Il ne se fichait pas d'être capturé ou non.

Bizarre de se rendre compte à quel point on tient à la vie, même après tout ce temps.

.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait ouvert qu'une seule boîte de conserve. Il se résigna à avaler le fond de jus de tomate qui restait. La sauce était chaude et avait un goût de ferraille, de chimique, de suri. De conserve trop longtemps ouverte. Rakist n'aurait pas pu terminer s'il n'avait pas eu aussi soif. Les quelques gouttes de jus tombèrent dans son estomac vide comme une pierre. Grinçant des dents, il espéra qu'il n'allait pas être malade. L'atmosphère de la grotte était déjà assez irrespirable comme ça.

Le geste de Canna continuait de l'étonner. Il pouvait se l'expliquer, mais ça restait quand même étrange. Canna Bismarck, la vieille ado blasée qui se donnait des airs de baroudeuse. Provocante même quand elle feignait de ne pas l'être, avec son mépris assumé pour tout ce qui respirait et son incorrection perpétuelle, ses mégots balancés partout, sa fumée qu'elle crachait dans la gueule des autres, ses gros mots. Canna qui prétendait ne vouloir qu'une chose: qu'on lui foute la paix, mais qui, toujours, sans jamais l'admettre, agressait tous ceux qui passaient à sa portée – tout en allant râler ensuite qu'on ne la laissait jamais tranquille. Pourquoi Canna l'avait-elle protégé? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Sauf cette fois qui ne comptait pas – ils étaient beurrés tout les deux. Ils tenaient à peine sur leurs tabourets et avaient failli s'étaler l'un sur l'autre en partant. De cette soirée, Rakist gardait un souvenir brumeux, bruyant, de bois poisseux et de verres crades. Il se rappelait à peine du sujet de leur conversation. Celui qui écluserait le plus de shots de whisky, un truc comme ça.

Outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas proches, Canna s'était toujours méfiée de lui. À cause de son passé, parce qu'il avait été prêtre, parce qu'il était fort et qu'il ne faisait pas souvent étalage de ses pouvoirs. De Blocken, qui laissait deviner très exactement son niveau, de Bill ou de Boris qui sortaient leurs fantômes pour un oui ou pour un non, elle n'avait pas peur. Ceux qu'elle considérait avec le plus de sérieux, c'était lui, Opacho, Peyote. Les discrets.

Elle avait du flair. Elle le savait dangereux, parce qu'il était proche du seigneur Hao et que celui-ci l'avait immédiatement choisi pour faire partie de son équipe. Et elle se méfiait de lui probablement pour tout un tas d'autres raisons encore. Peut-être même tout simplement parce qu'il était un homme en âge d'être son père. C'était sans doute un préjugé de sa part, mais il avait le sentiment que ça pouvait jouer. Les vieux la débectaient. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Vieille rancune contre l'autorité parentale, sans doute.

Il n'avait jamais tenté de nouer contact. Il n'y avait aucune complicité, entre eux, à part leur appartenance à la troupe du seigneur Hao et quelques soirées de beuverie pas bien glorieuses. Alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi en aurait-elle eu quoi que ce soit à foutre de ce qui pouvait lui arriver?

Bah, Canna était une contradiction née, après tout. Que dire d'autre d'une fille qui affirmait détester les gamins alors qu'elle s'en traînait deux et qu'elle en était une elle-même?

Il envisagea plusieurs hypothèses: nostalgie, vieux sentiment de fraternité, éventuellement même un désir de voir resurgir leur bande comme avant, de repartir au combat contre Sati? Il y avait encore une possibilité: que Canna n'ait eu aucune raison de sauver sa peau et ne se sache pas elle-même pour quelle raison elle l'avait fait.

Ça se tenait. Ça serait bien d'elle. Culotté et impulsif.

.

Après avoir longuement tergiversé, il hésitait maintenant à poursuivre sa route. Le jour, il étouffait, la nuit, il gelait. Ses jambes le démangeaient, malgré leur faiblesse. La soif lui desséchait la bouche et la faim lui tordait l'estomac. Depuis vingt-quatre heures, sa gourde était vide et il n'osait pas entamer ses provisions plus avant. Il en était réduit à lécher les pierres pour se réhydrater un peu. Si seulement il avait plu un peu… il aurait pu récupérer l'eau. Mais le ciel s'obstinait à étaler son bleu étincelant, sans la moindre tache de gris, sur la fournaise de rocaille.

Rakist savait qu'il devait y avoir un point d'eau pas trop loin. Il avait vu passer des oiseaux, qui se dirigeaient vers l'est, tournant le dos au village pache. Et puis, avec ce relief, il y avait bon espoir de trouver à boire facilement. Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait quitter son abri.

Bientôt, il n'aurait plus vraiment le choix. Il finirait par tomber en poussière, s'il restait là. Mais pour une raison fort stupide, il n'osait pas bouger. En fait, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si Canna et Jackson étaient toujours dans le coin, ou pas.

Car il y avait une autre possibilité, qu'il n'avait pas osé formuler réellement. Que tout ça ne soit qu'un appât. Une manœuvre pour le contraindre à sortir. Elle en serait bien capable. Par moments, il refusait d'y croire, mais le plus souvent, il se disait qu'il ne la connaissait pas assez pour en être sûr. Comment savoir? Il ne pouvait pas se fier aux apparences. Pas dans cette situation, aussi désavantagé. Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir se décider. Il ne s'était pas enfui pour crever entre deux pierres comme un rat.

.

Rakist se déporta légèrement sur le côté pour jeter un regard à l'extérieur. Il n'osait pas envoyer son fantôme en reconnaissance – trop repérable. L'horizon était vide. Le soleil se couchait sans que rien ne vienne le perturber. Depuis le seuil de la grotte, on en avait une vue magnifique. Ça avait été l'un de ses passe-temps, observer l'aube et le crépuscule, tapi dans son creux. La nature. Immuable, impassible, quoi qu'on fasse – horreurs ou merveilles – sous ses cieux.

Tout semblait si paisible. Impossible d'imaginer une embuscade sous cette explosion d'orange et de rose qui se noyaient dans les nuages. Pourtant. Qui pouvait deviner quels serpents mortels se dissimulaient peut-être dans les bouquets d'herbes de la route de briques jaunes offerte à ses yeux? Son instinct lui criait de ne pas bouger, de rester où il était encore un peu. Et Rakist avait foi en son instinct, il l'avait toujours suivi.

Sa main resserrée sur la crosse de son revolver commençait à devenir moite de sueur. Ce n'était pas bon. Si quelqu'un surgissait et que ses doigts glissaient? Un sourire fendit son visage fatigué. L'eau de son corps lui filait entre les doigts. L'ironie divine était sans limites, il l'avait toujours pensé. Mais ne disait-on pas aussi "Aide-toi et le Ciel t'aidera"? Rakist fit passer son arme dans son autre main pour lécher la sueur de ses paumes.

.

L'astre du jour descendait de plus en plus bas. S'il partait maintenant, ça serait juste pour aller chercher un point d'eau. Il ne pourrait pas trouver un coin pour dormir dans le noir. Néanmoins, sa bouche desséchée y aspirait de tous ses pores. Plus il attendait, plus ça devenait déraisonnable. Mais il n'en était plus au stade de la rationalité.

De sa main libre, Rakist chercha le contact rassurant du fusil volé. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de déterminer une présence spirituelle. En vain. Il n'était pas particulièrement réceptif au furyuku des gens, sauf quand il se retrouvait avec une vraie pointure devant lui. Dommage. Il avait espéré que le niveau de Jackson lui permettrait de le détecter plus facilement. Hmm. Ou bien ils n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps, ou bien ils étaient trop loin. C'était possible aussi.

Et soudain, incapable de rester davantage immobile, il se leva, s'étira silencieusement et rajusta son manteau. Il chargea son sac et son fusil sur son épaule – Il était prêt à partir à tout moment –, vérifia la présence de son médium ainsi que des munitions dans ses poches. Puis il s'avança vers le jour et s'accroupit à l'entrée de la caverne.

Il scruta le paysage des premières montagnes puis saisit une pierre et la lança au loin. Du plus puissant coup d'épaule qu'il put donner.

Le caillou résonna dans la plaine vide. Quelques oiseaux de proie s'envolèrent en croassant d'indignation. Rakist attendit quelques secondes, immobile. Il n'y eut aucune autre réaction.

Il se leva.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir, une sensation étrange retint son pas. Un signal d'alarme ténu, mais bien présent, dans un coin de sa tête. _Attention. Ne bouge pas_.

Puis, une odeur s'éleva jusqu'à lui. Familière. Évidente.

Un parfum de cigarette.

.

Rakist soupira et secoua la tête. C'était trop beau. Ah la la, il y avait presque cru. Était-elle revenue accompagnée, ou bien seule, pour ne pas avoir à partager la récompense? Il ne savait pas combien valait sa tête, mais ça devait au moins vous offrir la reconnaissance de Sati.

L'ancien prêtre se colla contre la paroi, comme la dernière fois, près à en découdre. Il tira le revolver de son holster, ôta le cran de sécurité et releva l'arme. Apposant le dessus du canon contre son front, il ferma les yeux et savoura le contact apaisant du métal froid.

Comme rien ne se passait, il se pencha sur le côté et jeta un regard à l'extérieur.

Elle était là.

Pas là, juste devant lui, mais là, à une dizaine de mètres, sur la pente qui menait à sa cachette. Sa silhouette se découpait sur la plongée du couchant – impossible de discerner ses traits. Un objet carré, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, était posé à ses pieds. Elle était campée, jambes écartées, une main posée sur sa hanche. L'autre allait et venait pour amener la clope à sa bouche avant de retomber lorsqu'elle exhalait la fumée.

Elle s'était mise pile poil dans le vent, pour s'assurer qu'il la sentirait venir. Message reçu.

Qu'elle vienne. Lui ne bougerait pas de là où il était.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

Soudain, brusquement, Canna se détourna. Sa chevelure voltigea dans son mouvement. Elle écrasa son mégot contre sa botte d'un geste élégant, faisant cliqueter ses breloques au passage, et s'en fut.

Rakist écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, il n'avait pas la berlue, elle s'en allait vraiment. Elle redescendait la colline de son pas traînant, mains dans les poches, direction le village pache.

Elle foutait le camp. Elle n'allait pas l'attaquer.

Il lui fallut une demi-minute pour se rendre compte qu'elle repartait les mains vides. Le truc posé près d'elle était resté là.

Alors, le cœur de Rakist se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Oubliant toute prudence, oubliant ses soupçons, ses interrogations, il bondit, arme au poing, et se précipita dans sa direction.

Elle était déjà loin – elle avait des grandes jambes, Canna, elle marchait vite –, oui déjà loin quand il arriva à la hauteur du sac en papier qu'elle avait laissé, rempli, il le vit, de bouteilles d'eau et de quelques vivres. Alors il se remit à courir.

Sans plus se soucier de sécurité – ils étaient seuls au monde, jamais elle ne se serait permis un tel geste si elle n'en avait pas été certaine – il cria:

– Canna!

Elle ne se retourna pas.

.

Épuisé, Rakist renonça. Mains sur ses cuisses, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Sa gorge asséchée était en feu. Sa tête tournait. Et cette faiblesse… Il avait l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Il avait de la réserve, pourtant, merde. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son jeûne de quelques jours l'affaiblirait à ce point.

Relevant la tête, il vit qu'il ne la rattraperait pas. Sa silhouette rapetissait à chaque pas. Sa chevelure battait contre son dos, signe d'un pas décidé. Quand il en vit les contours de brouiller, il comprit qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Il revint presque à quatre pattes à l'endroit où il avait laissé le sac. Attrapa une bouteille. L'ouvrit en tremblant tellement qu'il en rugit de frustration. Se la renversa sur la tête. Se laissa tomber au sol. Dans la terre qui s'empressait de boire l'eau renversée. Faillit pleurer de soulagement. But encore. Remercia. Dieu, Canna, la flotte, tout cela à la fois. Et resta là longtemps, étendu, éperdu.

.


	8. Yoh

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei.

(Je tente ici une expérience à laquelle j'ai longtemps rêvé sans savoir comment l'aborder: de l'angst avec Yoh. Oui, absolument. Attention les yeux.)

* * *

 **Fragment 8**

 **Mais les silences tuent parfois (Yoh)**

 **(Thinking of you – Tracy Chapman)**

.

Horo Horo et Pirika étaient introuvables.

Rien d'alarmant là-dedans, les deux Aïnous ne tarderaient pas à refaire surface, mais Yoh redoutait le silence de la maison. Il éprouvait un véritable vide. Il n'était plus habitué à se retrouver en quasi tête-à-tête avec sa fiancée. En plus, il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire, ici.

Cela aurait dû lui plaire, après tout, c'était la vie tranquille dont il rêvait. Pourtant… des sujets graves le préoccupaient encore, l'empêchant de profiter de son temps libre. Le sort de ses compagnons, pour commencer, mais aussi ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant chez lui, vaste question, et enfin, Anna.

Ses amis étaient la raison qui le poussait à s'attarder chez les Paches. Il ne se voyait pas partir tant qu'il ne serait pas fixé sur le destin de Faust, Chocolove, Ren, Jun, Lyserg, et même des autres X-Laws et de Hao, tant qu'il n'aurait pas revu Tamao, tant qu'il ne serait pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Sati pour la suite. Repartir en laissant tout cela en suspens était tout simplement inconcevable. Ça aurait été comme de les abandonner.

Ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, ça aussi, ça l'inquiétait un peu. Moins, mais quand même. Il avait échoué. Il ne serait pas Shaman King: ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir trouver autre chose, probablement retourner à l'école pour trouver du boulot un jour… Ah la la, rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de se fourrer sous la couette et de ne plus jamais en ressortir!

Tout cela l'amenait fatalement au dernier sujet: Anna. Anna à qui il allait devoir offrir "une vie aisée", selon ses propres termes, bien qu'il n'eût pas la plus petite idée de comment s'y prendre. Anna qui ne lui avait fait aucun reproche pour avoir brisé son rêve en ne gagnant pas, et même en renonçant publiquement à la couronne.

Anna qui lui échappait, de plus en plus.

.

Le problème de ne plus vivre avec une dizaine de personnes autour, c'est que l'on pouvait difficilement éviter de se trouver confronté à l'autre. Et à son silence. Or, Anna était silencieuse. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, et pourtant, ce mutisme qui avait toujours existé entre eux s'accompagnait désormais d'une pesanteur nouvelle.

Comment nommer l'attachement qu'elle lui portait? Cela avait toujours été si naturel et si discret, en même temps. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de l'amour? Ou autre chose? De la tendresse? Non. Elle n'en faisait jamais preuve. De l'affection, alors? Quelque chose d'amical, de doux, rien de passionné, ni de brûlant. Un truc sans violence, "raisonnable", qui ne brûlerait pas comme un feu de paille, mais durerait sur le long terme, avec la fidélité et la stabilité qui allaient avec. Badant. Ou bien alors, du respect, de la reconnaissance, une chose fade, sirupeuse, un bon sentiment dégueulasse et puant qui lui répugnait comme un plat qu'on déteste. Rien de d'y penser, Yoh se sentait envahi par le dégoût.

.

Depuis la veille de son départ pour le Shaman Fight, la Nuit avec un grand N, Anna l'évitait. Plus précisément, elle évitait tout contact physique avec lui. Pas que ça change grand-chose, mais un peu quand même. Avant, ils se contentaient de vivre côte à côte sans réelle proximité. Mais depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis la victoire de Sati, Anna avait une manière plus marquée de l'éviter, comme si elle craignait plus que tout de le toucher, fût-ce par mégarde. Il se demandait pourquoi, ce que ça avait à voir. Quelque chose, il en était sûr, mais quoi?

La nuit, la fameuse Nuit, avait été leur moment le plus intime. Yoh se souvenait du parfum de sa fiancée envahissant la chambre, de sa surprise, des mots qu'elle avait formulés. De sa soudaine présence sous sa couverture. Un souffle, une chaleur en plus. Il était resté immobile, la laissant approcher, venir d'aussi près qu'elle le souhaiterait. Il ne voulait rien brusquer. Ne pas la braquer, surtout. C'était fragile, une Anna, lorsque ça ôtait sa côte de mailles et ses épines. Lui-même aurait volontiers accepté tout ce qu'elle aurait proposé. Même les hypothèses les plus farfelues – "farfelues", un bon adjectif pour qualifier les images qui lui étaient passées par la tête. Rien d'anormal pour n'importe quel couple au monde, mais pour le leur, quelle idée! Et tandis qu'il rougissait, roulait des yeux, un peu stressé, en attente, Anna s'était recroquevillée.

Elle se prépare à dormir, avait-il compris, rassuré, dépité.

La main d'Anna avait alors pris la sienne. Sa tête avait roulé sur son épaule. Elle avait accepté le bras de Yoh autour de sa taille.

Voilà le récit fidèle de tout ce qui s'était passé. Et il pouvait jurer sur son innocence que sa main n'était pas descendue plus bas que la limite tacite qu'elle lui avait fixée. Pas même quand elle s'était endormie pendant que lui songeait à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Anna en train de dormir dans ses bras. Pour la première, peut-être la dernière fois. Un truc de fou, non? Le lendemain, il avait quand même regretté de ne pas avoir osé le moindre geste. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle attendait de lui, puisqu'elle avait fait le sien. En lui disant au revoir, bêtement, froidement, sans réelle marque d'affection, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir au moins embrassée. Ça n'aurait pas été grand-chose. Un petit rien du tout pour lui dire qu'elle était importante, qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, qu'elle était jolie, n'importe quoi, tout plutôt que la laisser sans rien. Il aurait pu mourir et ne jamais la revoir. Elle aurait pu être sa "veuve" avant même qu'ils aient été mariés.

Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint: plus rien. Une Anna froide comme la glace et plus distante qu'Horo Horo. Et maintenant que le tournoi était fini, il avait l'impression que c'était pire.

.

Que leur restait-il à partager, à présent qu'il avait perdu son but? Il y avait eu d'autres moments où son rêve avait été mis à mal. Lorsqu'il avait fallu quémander l'aide des X-Laws, par exemple. Il s'était retiré de la compétition, cette fois. Pourtant, il avait toujours su qu'il trouverait un moyen de revenir. Que "ça irait". Qu'il y aurait une poterne pour revenir dans la course. Ce n'était pas pareil que ce qui lui arrivait maintenant. Le Shaman Fight était clos, et pour les cinq cents ans à venir. Il n'y aurait pas de dernière chance. Il avait définitivement perdu.

Ça restait difficile à admettre.

Anna lui en voulait-elle? Pas moyen de rien savoir, avec elle. La vie aisée. Il pouvait la lui offrir, en faisant un petit effort, bien sûr, mais ça ne serait pas celle qu'elle voulait. Pas celle de First Lady. Un autre la lui aurait-il apportée? Pas forcément. Mais alors pourquoi s'éloignait-elle de lui? Et l'autre soir, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Ce truc, avec Ren. Personne ne les avait vus sauf lui, ces étranges regards en coin, mais lui, ça lui avait sauté au nez, au dîner, comme l'évidence même. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils signifiaient.

Yoh retint un gloussement crispé. Imaginer Ren fricoter avec sa fiancée était tellement surréaliste! Non, jamais il ne lui aurait fait une telle chose, à lui. Yoh ne pouvait l'en croire capable. Il imagina la tête indignée de son ami s'il lui avait fait part de son soupçon et rit encore. À moins que ça soit Anna qui soit allée vers lui? Quand elle voulait quelque chose, il n'y avait rien à faire, tout le monde se couchait sur la table et faisait ses prières. Ren comme les autres, certainement, ou alors, s'il lui avait résisté de quelque manière que ce soit, ils auraient retrouvé la maison en cendres le lendemain, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, donc…

C'était fatiguant de penser à tout ça.

Et Hao, alors? Pour Hao, il en était sûr. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Hao s'était comporté avec Anna comme un rapace face à un lapin, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Et pas de doute non plus que s'il était arrivé un peu plus tard ce fameux jour… Si Anna avait pu être effrayée par lui, c'était bien à cause de ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait une faiblesse à son endroit, non? Hmm. D'un autre côté, pourtant, le fait que Hao lui plaise était flatteur, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient. Ça voulait dire qu'au moins,Yoh était toujours son genre… Pas vrai?

Si Anna pouvait aimer Hao, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'aimer lui, au moins un tout petit peu.

.

Penser aux autres lui faisait souvent aussi penser aux pouvoirs qu'il avait gagnés. Par comparaison.

La terre. Autrefois, ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, cet élément-là. Il s'en sentait proche. N'empêche que ça faisait de lui le moins "glamour" des cinq soldats.

Lyserg avait récupéré le feu, Ren possédait la foudre, quoi de plus viril? Chocolove s'était carapaté avec le vent, quoi qu'on en dise, c'était la classe. Horo Horo, lui, c'était l'eau, mais de ça, nul besoin de discuter, c'était l'évidence même. Et pour lui? La terre, ferme, placide, accueillante, mais discrète, mais beaucoup moins clinquante. On lui marchait dessus, à la terre, et elle ne se défendait pas. On plantait des choses dedans, on s'appuyait sur elle, on la creusait, on la fouillait, sans pudeur ni respect, et elle se laissait faire, la bonne fille. Certes, quand elle se déchaînait, ça pouvait vite devenir flippant, mais autrement, on avait tendance à l'oublier facilement.

La terre lui correspondait bien. Elle était sa paresse, elle était sa douceur, sa bonté, toutes ces choses qui lui avaient permis de résister face à Hao. Mais en vertu de cette loi qui fait qu'on n'a jamais ce qu'on veut, Yoh prenait conscience que son pouvoir, comme sa vie tranquille, allait être d'un ennui absolu. Pas étonnant que ça déplaise à Anna.

.

Durant les repas, qu'ils prenaient dans un silence pesant (du moins, pour lui), Yoh essayait d'engager la conversation. Cela ne fonctionnait guère. Anna semblait toujours économiser chacun des mots qu'elle lui accordait. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant ou si c'était nouveau, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle ne le regardait jamais. Ou très rarement. À moins que ça ne soit que dans les moments où précisément son attention était occupée ailleurs. Ses yeux célestes et immenses se perdaient sans cesse, lointains et inaccessibles. Suite à ces conclusions, il s'efforçait de plus en plus de les attirer à lui, mais c'était comme s'ils le fuyaient. Anna était loin. Si loin.

Ce soir-là, Yoh ne tenta pas de lui parler. Il mangea sans mot dire, face à elle. Manta et Ryû étaient là eux aussi, mais leur babillage ne comptait pas. D'ailleurs, ils avaient bien du mal à remplir la pièce, peu à peu vidée de leurs amis et du tapage habituel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait particulièrement en forme, et leurs tentatives pour habiller la grande salle nue de conversations s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs.

Anna finit son bol la première et y reposa ses baguettes. Yoh leva alors son nez du sien et chercha à capter son regard. Mais trop tard, celui-ci s'était déjà enfui dans les limbes de ses pensées. Un voile d'agacement parait ses tempes. Yoh renonça, devinant que le moment était mal choisi pour tenter une amorce.

Au bout d'un moment, Anna s'empara de son bol et quitta la table. Depuis que Tamao était partie, Anna ramenait toujours son bol à la cuisine. Le sien uniquement. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre et ne participait aucunement au reste des tâches. Mais cela, elle le faisait. Comme un rituel de deuil étrange, que les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Saisissant un prétexte pour la suivre, un plat à rapporter, une carafe à aller remplir, Yoh la suivit. Il la rata de peu: Anna était déjà sortie de la cuisine, lorsqu'il arriva, les bras chargés. En l'apercevant, elle baissa les yeux.

Refus.

Blessure.

Pendant une seconde, Yoh se demanda s'il ne virait pas parano. Aurait-elle agi autrement, _avant_? Il se faisait des films, Anna avait toujours été comme ça. Elle n'était ni tactile ni communicative, encore moins bavarde. Il l'avait toujours su. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, qu'est-ce qui manquait? Qu'attendait-il d'elle? Un truc de moins, de plus? Elle était là, elle était avec lui, elle le suivait, s'occupait de plein de choses, elle serait son épouse, son soutien, son repère. Un jour. Et puis probablement la mère de ses enfants, aussi, mais ça il préférait ne pas y penser, c'était franchement embarrassant. Il en rougissait comme Tamao. Elle aurait pu partir, si elle avait été mécontente, profiter de la fuite des autres participants, mais non, elle était toujours là, fidèle au poste, alors même que son rêve s'était brisé avec ses espoirs de victoire. Que lui fallait-il de plus?

Ça ne suffisait plus.

Il aurait aimé… Oh pas quelque chose de romantique, fallait pas pousser non plus, mais un petit plus. Une touche de… raaah c'était si compliqué à définir! Rien de physique ou de scabreux, ça non, il n'était pas comme ça, lui, non mais. C'était Manta qui imaginait toujours des trucs sur Anna et lui pour cacher que lui, par contre, hein… mais bref. Non, ce qu'il aurait voulu, c'était de la complicité. Ou de l'échange, au moins. Quelque chose de positif, de chaleureux, pas une vie côte à côte, comme des boîtes de conserve serrées en rang sur le même rayon, sans se regarder.

Et là, les yeux braqués sur une Anna qui semblait se demander par quel côté elle aurait plus de chances de lui échapper, encombré par une pile de vaisselle sale à l'équilibre précaire, il voulut tenter le tout pour le tout.

– Anna, commença-t-il.

Ses yeux lui coupèrent le sifflet. Tais-toi, qu'ils lui disaient. Laisse-moi en paix. C'était même une supplique muette, un cri de gorge sans son, qui gela les mots dans sa bouche et le figea sur place.

– Oui? articula-t-elle finalement, comme à regret.

Des phrases, toutes plus stupides et prémâchées les unes que les autres, lui traversèrent la cervelle. Quoi de neuf, t'as l'air bizarre en ce moment, t'es sûre que ça va, écoute, je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…

Après une pause désespérément longue qui lui donna l'air d'une carpe sortie hors de l'eau, il opta pour:

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Anna toisa le fragile échafaudage de vaisselle qui tanguait.

– Maintenant?

– Oui! Enfin, non, quand tu veux mais… s'embrouilla Yoh en raffermissant sa prise sur le plat du bas de la pile.

Anna secoua lentement la tête.

– Pas envie.

Yoh se retint brutalement de laisser tomber ses bras, et la vaisselle avec. L'attention de sa fiancée se reporta sur lui, puis effectua un mouvement descendant. Yoh se sentait fébrile.

– La sauce goutte par terre, dit-elle finalement.

– Hein? s'écria-t-il.

Mais en voulant regarder, il oublia de tenir sa charge droite et les deux plats du haut effectuèrent un vol plané jusqu'au parquet avant de s'y briser en mille morceaux.

– Merde…

Yoh s'accroupit et posa l'unique plat rescapé. Il commença à ramasser les débris. L'ombre d'Anna se profila par-dessus. Il eut le temps de capter son parfum, subtil et léger, et se releva avec l'idée de l'attraper par le poignet. Pourquoi, bonne question. La retenir, peut-être. Mais avec l'aisance d'une anguille entre deux eaux, elle lui échappa une fois de plus et disparut dans le couloir sans plus lui accorder le moindre regard.

Yoh baissa les yeux sur les morceaux de vaisselle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lança Ryû, alerté par le bruit. Tout va bien?

Manta arrivait, lui aussi.

– J'ai cassé quelque chose, fit Yoh. Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout.

.


	9. Meene

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et à personne d'autre.

* * *

 **Fragment 9**

 **Compromis et sacrifice (Meene)**

 **(Scar Tissue/Desecration Smile – Red Hot Chili Peppers)**

.

Allongée dans le noir, Meene gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

L'insomnie lui procurait souvent une sorte de lucidité poignante, d'acuité particulière, d'ouverture totale des sens, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée ailleurs qu'au moment de réaliser un tir de haute précision. C'était peut-être l'adrénaline. Pour le moment, il lui semblait que jamais elle ne pourrait laisser son esprit glisser dans le sommeil.

Ses prunelles, vissées sur le bois qui les couvrait, ne reflétaient pas les pensées qui se bousculaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Sa vision nocturne étant excellente, question d'entraînement, elle distinguait chaque détail des planches, à quelques centimètres de leurs visages, malgré l'obscurité complète: leurs nœuds, leurs entrelacs, leurs failles. C'était comme de contempler le couvercle de son cercueil. L'impression morbide lui serra vivement la gorge. Elle tenta de chasser cette pensée désagréable et avala sa salive. Inutile. L'angoisse montait, lancinante, irrépressible.

Elle commençait même à croire que la répercussion de son souffle contre le bois pouvait s'entendre. Quelle idiote! Meene serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, comme lors de la rafle de la veille (les chiens de Sati appelaient ça "une descente", pour faire plus propre, plus officiel, mais c'était comme ça qu'elle voyait la chose) et se mit à compter dans sa tête. La douleur dans sa main, choc glacé dans son corps embrumé par la peur, la soulagea légèrement. Pas assez. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour faire bonne mesure mais ça n'était pas mieux. Relâchant son souffle, elle finit par porter son poignet à sa bouche et mordre, mordre, mordre, cruellement, jusqu'à avoir vraiment mal.

Elle avait eu de la chance, pour l'instant: aucune de ses crises de claustrophobie ne l'avait encore atteinte dans un moment gênant, lorsque Radim recevait une visite, par exemple. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus oppressant que de sentir le plancher craquer sous les pas d'un nouveau venu. Surtout lorsque c'était pile à l'endroit où ils se dissimulaient. Surtout lorsque ledit nouveau venu décidait de s'arrêter à ce point précis de la pièce. Surtout lorsque c'était Bron, le plus corpulent des Paches.

Cet après-midi avait été horriblement éprouvant. Meene avait bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais. Le poids, juste au-dessus de sa tête, qu'elle sentait bien. Les voix étouffées des deux Paches. Le bruit assourdissant de sa respiration, qu'elle avait peine à contrôler. La chaleur montant d'un cran. L'oxygène qui paraissait se raréfier. Les picotements dans ses jambes. Et l'odeur de ses aisselles qui suaient de peur, menaçant de la trahir… il ne pouvait pas les sentir, pas de là où il était, impossible, et pourtant, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Elle percevait nettement la désapprobation dans la voix de Bron, la méfiance. Il était en train de jauger Radim, par-delà ses lunettes noires. Il avait deviné. Il savait. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne détruise le plancher et ne les découvre…

Meene retint un rire. L'alerte était passée depuis longtemps. Pourtant, rien que d'y repenser, elle en avait la chair de poule! Elle était tendue comme un ressort, la gorge serrée, le souffle coupé.

Heureusement, son compagnon la connaissait bien. Marco avait senti son malaise et avait eu le réflexe de glisser sa main dans la sienne, pour qu'elle puisse la serrer. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait failli relâcher tout son air, il avait plaqué son autre main sur sa bouche pour retenir le son. Il n'avait pas bronché, pas même lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu.

Elle n'en était pas fière, mais ça lui avait fait du bien. Bron avait fini par s'en aller, Dieu merci. Cinq minutes après le claquement de la porte, ils avaient entendu Radim pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Pour autant, ils n'avaient pas osé bouger pendant plusieurs minutes encore.

Meene n'était pas particulièrement orgueilleuse mais elle n'en avait pas moins ressenti une certaine humiliation lorsqu'elle s'était calmée. Où était passé son self-control? Elle aurait dû savoir gérer la claustrophobie. Des planques, elle en avait fait des dizaines. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Le contexte n'était pas le même, peut-être… ça changeait pas mal de choses d'être la cible au lieu du tireur embusqué.

.

Ce qu'il y avait de terrifiant avec Bron, en plus du fait qu'il était l'un des plus disciplinés parmi les prêtres, et par là, des plus fanatiques (oh, ils en savaient quelque chose), c'était qu'il les connaissait bien: c'était lui qui s'était chargé de tous les X-Laws et de Lyserg, durant le tournoi. Meene craignait plus que tout qu'il ne les repère à cause de ça. Il avait l'œil perçant, en plus. Et avec lui, ça ne serait pas la peine d'essayer de transiger: Bron était du genre chien fidèle. Il se foutait pas mal de Sati: il respectait à la lettre son devoir de neutralité, servait le Great Spirit et avait embrassé sans hésiter la cause de la gagnante. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tout de suite senti que ça n'était pas lui qu'il faudrait aller voir pour quitter le village pache. Ce n'était pas non plus à Radim qu'ils avaient pensé pour les aider quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux aux abois. Aucun des Paches ne leur semblait digne de confiance sur ce point. C'était l'ex-commentateur qui les avait trouvés et non l'inverse. Une chance qu'il ait autant admiré Jeanne… et se soit méfié de Sati.

Leur arrangement n'était pas censé durer longtemps: Radim les cachait sous son plancher en attendant qu'ils aient l'opportunité de sortir. Car désormais, quitter la vallée encaissée où se nichait le village n'était plus aussi simple que pendant la "débâcle". Pour ça que les compagnons de Hao s'en étaient pour l'instant si bien sortis: ils s'étaient tous sauvés un à un, avant que tout le monde ne soit réveillé. Eux, Marco et elle, avaient tenté de retrouver leurs compagnons. En vain. Et en plus, ça les avait mis dans le pétrin. Mais sur le moment, ça ne leur avait pas paru envisageable de filer sans les autres, sans Jeanne! Jeanne qui les avait ressuscités, à qui ils devaient la vie – Meene n'en avait aucune preuve, elle s'était réveillée bêtement au village pache mais elle en était intimement convaincue.

Finalement, fuir comme des rats leur aurait peut-être mieux servi que de se montrer loyaux. À présent, ils attendaient le bon moment qui serait leur ticket de sortie. Meene n'aimait pas que les choses aillent si lentement: plus ils attendraient, plus il serait difficile de s'en aller. Les pouvoirs de la reine augmentaient à mesure qu'elle apprivoisait le Great Spirit. Qui pouvait savoir quels remparts elle serait capable d'ériger d'ici quelques jours?

Elle remua légèrement ses membres ankylosés. Radim les laissait sortir quand ils voulaient, bien sûr, mais la nuit, ils préféraient la passer dans leur cachette, à l'abri. Chacun de ses gestes devait rester très lent, afin de ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi près d'elle, dont elle sentait la chaleur dans son dos. Elle tourna silencieusement la tête, certaine de rencontrer son regard d'acier trempé dans la pénombre. Mais non: il dormait paisiblement. Le sommeil lui ôtait même ces rides de soucis qui décoraient habituellement son front. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, elle aurait pu dire en ce moment présent que Marco dormait comme un ange.

.

Un mouvement incontrôlable de sa jambe la fit soudain sursauter. Elle se força à s'immobiliser, le cœur battant, mais trop tard, les paupières de Marco se soulevaient déjà. Parfaitement réveillé dès l'instant où il avait perçu le bruit, il la fixa, une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Meene eut un sourire d'excuse qui le rassura et se remit sur le dos.

Marco chercha une position plus confortable. Elle l'entendit s'agiter, ahaner légèrement, avant de se retrouver sur le côté, dirigé vers elle. Très proche mais sans la toucher. Son bras était là, elle le sentait parfaitement. À sa disposition si elle le voulait, déclenchant de petites réactions épidermiques dans le sien.

Il émanait de son compagnon une chaleur qu'elle ne possédait pas. Meene avait tendance à avoir les extrémités gelées, sans savoir pourquoi – mauvaise circulation, ou carence quelconque, sans doute. Mais elle préférait éviter de profiter de Marco et de leur situation pour se réchauffer. De toute façon, elle avait l'habitude du froid. Elle le connaissait bien. Pourtant, paradoxalement, elle aurait bien voulu… mais non. Trop risqué. Trop gênant.

La respiration de Marco s'était faite silencieuse, preuve qu'il n'était pas prêt de se rendormir. Peut-être la regardait-il. Meene plissa le front, inquiète à cette idée et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre. Elle était sûre qu'elle rougissait.

Quelle honte.

Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle devait être écarlate.

.

La grotte dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge, avant que Radim ne les découvre, avait des allures de fin du monde. Ils étaient seuls, pas une bête ne criait. Ils n'osaient pas allumer de feu, de peur d'être repérés; ils ne savaient pas encore qu'on les recherchait mais avaient eu néanmoins l'intuition heureuse de se cacher des regards. La nuit était froide. Alors, plutôt que de grelotter chacun dans leur coin, ils avaient pris la décision tacite de se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Le cœur de Meene battit à ce souvenir.

Petit à petit, sans que cela soit vraiment planifié, les bras des deux X-Laws s'étaient ouverts, enroulés autour du corps de l'autre. Les joues brûlantes, Meene avait posé son oreille contre la poitrine de Marco. Sentit son cœur, qui pulsait à la même vitesse que le sien.

Que Marco n'ait pas fait le moindre geste à ce moment-là aurait dû la mettre sur la voie. Mais elle avait refusé l'évidence, choisi de croire qu'il était tout simplement davantage maître de lui qu'elle ne l'était.

Ne lui avait-il pas avoué, juste avant ce match fatal contre les Hoshigumi, qu'il l'aimait?

Pourtant, rien de tout cela n'était une excuse. Pas plus que leurs retrouvailles durant l'assaut final, alors que Sati était parvenue à les extraire, elle, Kevin et Bounster, des griffes de l'esprit de Hao, avec tant d'autres, pas plus que leur terreur réciproque face au carnage, l'incompréhension, l'impossibilité de savoir qui était avec qui, leur débâcle, l'horreur d'avoir pu s'échapper, la sensation d'avoir été lâche, ses nerfs qui craquaient, leur solitude, leur incapacité à retrouver les autres, la certitude de l'effondrement de leurs espoirs, le choc de se découvrir convoqués par la nouvelle reine pour répondre de leurs actes, leur fuite, à deux, ou cette proximité fatale. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se jeter sur lui comme ça.

Quelle affreuse humiliation que celle de son regard triste, de ses mains tendues en guise de protection! Et son calme, le ton désolé de sa voix, ses excuses (comme si c'était à lui de s'excuser!), sa compréhension, ses protestations d'amour… Sur le moment, elle lui en avait terriblement voulu. Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Pas complètement. Tu n'es pas normal, avait-elle souhaité lui dire, mais elle s'était retenue à temps. Et rien que d'avoir osé le penser lui donnait encore envie de se pendre.

Certes, être repoussée, dédaignée, comme ça, en un tel moment, surtout par un homme qui lui rendait ses sentiments, c'était difficile. Mais ça ne justifiait pas son ressentiment. Il ne lui devait rien et elle n'avait pas à le blâmer pour ce qu'il était et avait parfaitement le droit d'être.

Que Marco fût indifférent aux amours charnelles n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'étonnant. Depuis sa tentative de séduction ratée, Meene avait eu suffisamment de temps pour rassembler les pièces. Et pour se rendre compte que les indices étaient nombreux. Chaque parcelle de la personnalité de son commandant lui apparaissait désormais à la lumière de cette découverte. Son goût pour la pureté, de quelque nature qu'elle soit. Sa froideur apparente. Sa frugalité proverbiale. Un morceau de pain et quelques bons amis, un véritable épicurien.

Ensuite, passée la surprise, Meene avait commencé à rêver d'un autre Marco. Un Marco sensuel, brûlant, transi, possessif, qui lui aurait rendu caresse pour caresse, voire même aurait pris les devants. Un homme entre les mains duquel elle aurait pu se laisser faire, s'abandonner.

Ce fantasme avait accru sa honte. Au-delà de son caractère machiste, il lui révélait une bassesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle se découvrait mesquine, vindicative, presque, et cela lui faisait horreur.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Pas grave. Pas besoin de ça pour comprendre le problème. Ils ne sentaient pas les choses de la même manière, c'était juste une incompatibilité de perspective. Ils s'aimaient mais ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre, d'une possibilité de relation, était différent.

Et maintenant, Meene se sentait répugnante, animale. Bien qu'il ne lui ait fait aucun reproche, elle craignait de lui faire horreur, de lui paraître vulgaire, ridicule, minable, indigne, et tant d'autres choses encore, dictées par une culpabilité incrustée en elle jusqu'à l'os. Naturellement, par moments, elle arrivait à chasser ces impressions irrationnelles. Elle non plus n'était pas coupable de ses émotions. S'il fallait blâmer quelqu'un, c'était le hasard, la chance. Comme quand on tombe amoureuse d'un type qui préférerait les hommes. Malheureusement, entre la raison et l'angoisse, c'était rarement la première qui gagnait.

.

Un craquement dans le bois la fit sursauter. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'elle n'était plus dans cette abominable grotte mais allongée sous le plancher de Radim.

Elle s'était habituée à la chaleur de Marco. À son odeur toute proche aussi. Cette présence si forte qu'elle lui donnait des frissons, elle la savourait et la détestait à la fois. Elle en profitait, tant qu'elle le pouvait. Et en même temps, elle se forçait à la subir, sans tenter le moindre geste. C'était comme un jeûne: une expiation autant qu'un effort galvanisant.

Le plus douloureux était que, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, Marco se serait prêté à tout ce qu'elle aurait demandé. Par pur esprit de sacrifice. Il était romantique dans sa chasteté. Un vrai paladin. C'était à pleurer de rire, songeait-elle.

À cet instant, en un contact aussi soudain qu'inattendu, leurs mains s'effleurèrent.

Meene retira la sienne, horrifiée, sûre qu'elle l'avait touché involontairement, inconsciemment, peut-être, et qu'il allait se méprendre. Mais ensuite, la main de Marco saisit plus fermement la sienne, et elle comprit que le mouvement venait de lui. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

– Ça va? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, pourquoi?

– Tu respirais fort…

Meene soupira. Il avait cru à une angoisse de sa part. Elle le rassura d'un sourire et voulut retirer sa main. Impossible. Il la serrait trop.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques temps. Meene finit par se dégager et chassa la sueur qui lui couvrait le front.

– J'ai trop chaud, souffla-t-elle en s'écartant. Pas toi?

Marco demeura de marbre.

– Si. Mais je me dis que les autres dorment peut-être dans le froid.

Meene sentit la honte l'envahir à ces mots.

– Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.

Elle sentit que ces paroles étaient stupides au moment même où elle les prononçait. Comment pouvaient-ils aller bien? Ils étaient séparés. Jeanne avait disparu. Ils avaient perdu leur socle, leur chef. Ceux d'entre eux qui étaient toujours dans la nature devaient être sans repères, aussi démunis qu'eux et peut-être bien moins lotis.

Radim les tenait à peu près au courant de l'actualité. On disait que l'Iron Maiden avait été capturée et était retenue par Sati mais rien ne permettait de le prouver. Aucun autre X-Laws n'avait été pris ou tué depuis la bataille. Certains étaient activement recherchés, notamment Lyserg. Son visage avait commencé à apparaître un peu partout sur les murs depuis ces derniers jours. Cette pensée réchauffait le cœur de Meene. Pour Lyserg, du moins, on pouvait être sûr qu'il allait bien, où qu'il soit. Impossible que le nouveau maître de l'esprit de feu, le plus puissant des cinq soldats de Sati, n'ait pas trouvé moyen de s'abriter. Ah, si seulement ils savaient où le chercher.

– Si on trouvait un moyen de libérer le seigneur Maiden, murmura alors Marco.

Meene se retourna douloureusement.

– La… libérer?

Le profil d'aigle de Marco était impénétrable, dans le noir.

– Tu es fou? Tu comptes faire comment? Attaquer le palais de la Shaman Queen? D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas si elle est là-bas.

Le commandant X-Laws ne répondit pas. Meene n'aimait pas cela. C'était très précisément l'attitude qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était focalisé sur une idée et n'envisageait pas d'en démordre.

– C'est insensé, poursuivit-elle, comme pour conjurer l'idée de son compagnon.

– Je sais qu'elle se trouve là-bas.

– Même si elle s'y trouve, il y a sûrement un meilleur moyen de…

– C'est la seule chose à faire, siffla-t-il.

La boule dans sa gorge, jusqu'alors effacée, enfla de plus belle. Elle le regarda plus intensément encore, et devina le pli raide de sa bouche, la détermination dans son regard, braqué sur les planches au-dessus d'eux.

– Tu veux… te rebeller? C'est ça?

Marco la dévisagea, un air d'extrême surprise sur la figure.

– Pas toi?

Meene réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pour elle, depuis le début, il était évident que leur but était de fuir. De fuir loin, tout d'abord, d'envisager la suite après. Quant à "résister", elle n'y avait même pas songé. Quelle folie! Y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'une quelconque opération fonctionne? Les pouvoirs de Sati étaient presque infinis désormais. Et d'ailleurs, résister pour quoi faire? Protester contre certaines pratiques, récupérer Jeanne, simplement? Ou bien, carrément…

– Et tu comptes faire quoi, chuchota Meene. Renverser la reine?

Sa question n'obtint pas de réponse. Inutile: c'était ça. C'était ça, son idée. Et s'il ne l'avait pas formulée, s'il refusait désormais de la relever, c'était parce que la prononcer, même à voix basse, même dans un souffle, risquait de faire éclater au jour son absurdité.

Folie. Folie furieuse, se dit Meene.

Et d'ailleurs, renverser Sati, c'était bien beau, sans doute, mais pour mettre qui à la place? Lui? Eux? Jeanne? Et s'il y avait des shamans pour s'y opposer? Et s'ils ne réussissaient que pour faire place à des temps de guerre civile, dans lesquels chacun se battrait pour le trône?

Et avec ça, quelle preuve avait-on que le Great Spirit se laisserait faire gentiment? Accepterait-il n'importe quel shaman venu le réclamer? N'était-il pas plutôt irrévocablement aux mains de Sati, pour les cinq siècles à venir, désormais?

Chaque minute passée à réfléchir sur ce projet faisait prendre conscience à Meene de l'étendue de son énormité.

Tu as perdu l'esprit, aurait-elle voulu dire à Marco. Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas. Il fallait trouver un moyen détourné de le raisonner.

– Les autres sont tous dispersés, dit-elle. Nous sommes seuls. Nous devons penser à nous mettre en sécurité avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Voilà. Du concret, du rationnel. Des choses qu'il pouvait admettre, sur le moment. Nettement, elle entendit que ses épaules se détendaient à demi.

Pourtant, il dit:

– Tu ne me fais plus confiance.

– Bien sûr que si, protesta-t-elle.

– Plus comme avant.

Meene hésita.

– C'était malsain, avant, avoua-t-elle enfin.

– Non, c'était… une vraie foi.

Une foi aveugle, pensa Meene, fanatique.

– Je me soumettais à ton autorité, c'est tout.

– Vraiment?

Elle prit sa main.

– Pensons d'abord à nous sortir de ce village.

Les doigts entremêlés aux siens rendirent l'étreinte, nerveusement.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'aube. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormit.

.

Radim les tira de leur cachette, au matin, ankylosés, grimaçants. Une cafetière pleine les attendait pour les réconforter. Meene et Marco s'attablèrent autour avec soulagement. La jeune femme sentit ses esprits, embrumés par l'insomnie, lui revenir à mesure qu'elle avalait le breuvage noir et amer.

– On part aujourd'hui, décréta soudain Marco.

Meene reposa sa tasse.

– Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, lui reprocha-t-elle, à voix basse.

– Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais? Partir vite?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Comme vous voulez, fit Radim. Faites gaffe si vous passez par les montagnes.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, sombrement. Radim était impassible. Même lorsqu'il ne portait pas ses éternelles lunettes noires, son expression demeurait neutre et lisse, comme celle d'un agent secret en mission. Marco, son regard bleu aiguisé comme une lame de couteau, arborait la mine sérieuse et froide de ses débuts durant le Shaman Fight. Cependant, Meene savait, au pli droit fiché à la base de son front, entre les deux verres de ses lunettes, qu'il n'en menait pas large. Il était plus facile de faire de grands projets, d'évasion ou de rébellion, que de les réaliser.

Cela la rassura légèrement: à la lumière du jour, Marco serait peut-être davantage enclin à reconsidérer ses actions futures et à envisager une solution plus raisonnable.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée optimiste, avant que la fatalité ne s'abatte sur eux.

.

Un silence un peu plus apaisé planait sur la pièce, quand soudain, la porte d'entrée sauta. Ou s'effondra, plus exactement. Sous la poussée d'un poing mastodonte, dont l'arrivée leur dressa les poils sur l'échine. En un battement de cœur, Meene s'aperçut que le poing était un over soul. Puis elle reconnut l'origine des bijoux qui le recouvrait.

Le fantôme Gandhara s'effaça derrière son maître et livra le passage à deux silhouettes longilignes, parées de cheveux longs.

Un homme roux, mince, torse nu, au regard intense. Un des anciens de l'équipe Myohô. Et une femme, tatouée, cloutée, cuir collé à la peau et cigarette aux lèvres, pourvue d'une crinière bleu-gris scintillante de cendres. Une Hanagumi.

Les chiens de Sati les avaient débusqués.

.

Meene jeta un regard discret à Marco et devina qu'il n'envisageait même pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa mine le trahissait: il savait qu'ils étaient foutus, et Radim aussi.

La jeune femme se rendit compte que ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Elle était résignée, comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Et elle n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment. Néanmoins, elle n'aima pas le regard que le Gandhara posa sur eux.

– Ton intuition était donc juste, Canna, dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, la femme – ou la fille? Elle paraissait si jeune… – lâcha une bouffée de fumée qui envahit la pièce.

– Tu t'es trompé d'alliés, Radim, remarqua encore l'homme.

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, Jackson, fit le Pache avec un sourire fataliste. Ce n'est que ton point de vue.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent et, reportant son regard sur Marco, Jackson énonça:

– Au nom de la loi de notre reine, Sati Saigan, je vous arrête. Vous deux, pour homicides volontaires, trahison, rébellion. Toi, Radim, pour complicité.

Aussi simple que cela. Meene s'attendait au moins à un "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat, etc." Mais non, rien. On ne leur résuma pas leurs droits. Façon de dire, sans doute, qu'ils n'en avaient aucun.

Je m'en doutais, se dit Meene avec amertume.

.


	10. Anna

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King est l'oeuvre d'Hiroyuki Takei.

* * *

 **Fragment 10**

 **La peur est mauvaise conseillère (Anna)**

 **(Sad Lisa – Cat Stevens)**

.

Effondrée sur son futon, Anna pressait son oreiller contre son visage. Mais rien à faire, ça ne la soulageait pas.

Elle se retourna et gémit lorsque le plafond vacilla. Quelle idiote, aussi. Elle avait eu assez de crises de ce genre dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il fallait éviter de changer de position. Après, elle avait le vertige et ça faisait encore plus mal.

Migraine, sa vieille copine.

L'amie Graine la prenait toujours par la tempe droite, derrière l'œil droit. Il devait être plus faible que le gauche. D'abord, la douleur était supportable. Puis elle enflait et avec elle venait le froid, les frissons, la sensation de fièvre, le malaise, jusqu'aux nausées. Ensuite, elle commençait à voir trouble, à avoir des vertiges, l'estomac dans la gorge – parfois au-delà –, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus supporter la lumière. Enfin, elle allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, dans le noir, dans les draps, comme un animal blessé, pour attendre. Y avait que ça à faire. Attendre que ça passe. Aucun médicament, ni remède de grand-mère ne marchait. Vous pouviez la croire, elle avait déjà tout essayé.

Anna souleva ses paupières lourdes et grimaça. Malgré la pénombre de sa chambre, la douceur des couleurs, la faible lumière sur ses yeux l'aveuglait. Elle les garda néanmoins ouverts, le temps qu'ils s'habituent et se força à fixer le plafond.

Celui-ci semblait bouger. Anna se mordilla les lèvres. Impossible de savoir si sa vue trouble était due à la migraine ou à… autre chose.

Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver. N'importe quand. Y compris avant ses vingt ans. Et elle n'était pas du genre à pleurnicher, elle se préparait depuis toujours à y faire face. N'empêche. Quelle présomption de croire qu'elle le supporterait sans sourciller! Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette sensation de perte, de déchéance. De peur, presque. Elle ne se savait pas si fragile, si humaine.

Inspirant profondément, Anna s'aperçut que sa vue se stabilisait. La migraine faussait tout. Elle en avait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Cela pouvait être à cause de la fatigue ou de la contrariété. Pas forcément à cause de ses yeux.

Machinalement, elle toucha la couverture sous laquelle elle reposait. Le contact en était rude. Soit que le tissu soit rêche, soit que la douleur et le malaise fausse sa perception. Cela pouvait arriver: plusieurs fois, ses migraines s'étaient accompagnées de crises d'hyperesthésies qui lui avaient rendu le toucher de nombreuses matières insupportable, crissant, comme électrique.

Les odeurs et les bruits non plus, elle ne les supportait plus dans ces moments-là. Tamao avait d'ailleurs appris assez vite à ne pas l'indisposer, pas même par des soins. Le moindre murmure éveillait des vagues de souffrance dans le crâne hurlant à la mort d'Anna, trahie par les rides houleuses de son front. Quant aux senteurs… elle se remémora avec un sourire cassé de la fois où la jeune ascète, douce et attentionnée, lui avait apporté une tisane d'herbes fumante et où Anna, au seul fumet de la boisson chaude, avait copieusement vomi à ses pieds.

Après cela, chaque fois qu'elle avait reçu la visite de sa malédiction, Tamao l'avait laissée gérer cela toute seule et s'était contentée de monter la garde autour de sa chambre et d'imposer un silence de plomb dans toute la maison.

Les doigts d'Anna caressaient toujours le tissu de sa couverture. Sans la voir, elle en connaissait le dessin par cœur. Mais si elle ne l'avait jamais vue, aurait-elle su d'emblée qu'il s'agissait d'une couverture? Ou lui aurait-il fallu en tâter les bords pour s'en assurer? Le toucher, pourtant si important, lui semblait un bien faible sens, comparé à la vue. Un piteux instrument de connaissance, une bien maigre consolation, quand… quand.

Petite fille, elle avait tenté de s'y préparer, certaine que cela ne tarderait pas, avant sa majorité. Elle se revoyait, fermant les yeux, dans la solitude de sa chambre, essayant de se repérer dans la pièce, à tâtons, cherchant à reconnaître du bout des doigts les divers objets qui y étaient disséminés. Elle se sentait alors si faible. Si démunie, dans cette incapacité à se repérer dans l'espace de la façon dont elle l'avait toujours fait! Si seule, aussi, dans ce noir sans couleurs.

Elle ne gardait jamais ses yeux clos bien longtemps.

.

Pendant ses migraines, les fermer était un soulagement. Ne plus voir. Ne plus subir ces couleurs, ces mouvements, cette lumière, cette vivacité… Se refermer, se couper du monde extérieur, se retrancher en elle-même. N'être plus là, tout simplement. Et attendre, attendre encore, que la douleur cesse.

Durant les crises, quand elle se demandait si c'était sa future cécité qui se manifestait par là, elle aurait voulu que cela finisse en une minute. D'un seul coup, plutôt que d'endurer ça, et que sa vue s'envole miette par miette, dans un océan de souffrance. C'était une telle torture qu'elle en devenait défaitiste. Oui, elle. Elle s'en serait arraché l'œil droit à la petite cuillère si cela avait pu stopper la douleur. D'ailleurs, en fait, vous lui auriez donné une arme qu'elle se serait tiré une balle dans la tête. On n'est plus soi-même quand on a mal.

Parfois, sa lucidité revenue, elle se rebellait. S'interrogeait sur les possibilités de guérison. Ou du moins celles de contrer les avancées de la "maladie". Puis, elle réalisait que c'était idiot. Puéril, même. Un caprice d'enfant qui n'a pas encore compris que la vie n'est pas tendre. Elle était itako: c'était là un destin presque inéluctable.

Avec un rictus ironique, Anna songea qu'elle aurait donné cher pour que Chocolove fût encore là. Ils auraient pu avoir une discussion intéressante, peut-être…

Mais non. Quelle idiote. C'était stupide de se dire ça. Jamais elle ne se serait abaissée à quémander une quelconque aide. Elle n'aurait rien fait du tout. Ou alors, pire: elle aurait eu l'idée, l'envie, mais n'aurait jamais franchi le pas. Cela aurait été pire, finalement.

Le plus terrible, c'est que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait envisagé cette éventualité. C'était pour Yoh.

Devenir un fardeau pour Yoh était une pensée insupportable. De même que lui parler de son problème et de ses craintes. Parfois, elle songeait que si elle perdait la vue, comme Kino, comme tant d'itako avant elle, elle préférait que ça ne se sache pas. Et, si c'était possible, elle préférait aussi apprendre à se débrouiller seule, à ne pas compter sur les autres. Kino n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide. Elle n'était jamais tombée, n'avait jamais fait preuve de maladresse. C'était seulement avec l'âge, l'arthrite venant, qu'elle s'était résignée à accepter le support d'une canne. Si ça devait lui arriver, à elle aussi, Anna voulait être comme Kino. Sortir quand ça lui chantait, s'occuper de sa maison sans aide, ne dépendre de rien ni personne. Et même, à la limite, emménager seule, dans un temple, à des centaines de kilomètres de son mari.

Aveugle, elle serait une gêne pour Yoh. À moins qu'elle ne dédie sa vie à Osorezan. Là, elle pourrait se montrer la digne disciple de Kino, son héritière. Cela valait sans doute mieux que de suivre son fiancé partout ailleurs. Surtout s'il n'était pas Shaman King. Surtout s'il devait se battre. Oui, elle serait proprement inutile sur un champ de bataille, sans ses yeux, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater, durant la guerre qui avait eu lieu à la fin du tournoi, alors que sa vue était encore relativement normale.

Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que ce petit imbécile de Tao ne se jette pas sur la lame qui lui était destinée… qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, d'ailleurs? Elle avait essayé de le percer à jour, le soir d'avant son départ, sans succès. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'il jubilait: l'idée qu'elle lui doive la vie avait l'air de lui plaire.

Anna grogna de mépris. L'abruti. Elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité à ce moment-là, à savoir qu'elle ne lui était pas reconnaissante du tout. Et s'il se mettait en tête de venir lui réclamer des comptes, il en aurait pour son argent! Même s'il en coûtait à son honneur de ne pas rembourser sa dette, elle lui ferait tâter de sa gratitude, ça oui.

En vérité, elle n'aimait pas penser à cela. L'idée d'être redevable à Ren Tao n'était pas la plus désagréable. C'était bien plus pénible de se dire qu'elle aurait pu éviter l'attaque, qu'elle aurait eu le réflexe de s'écarter, si…

Si quoi? Dis-le, persiflait son esprit. Pense-le, vas-y… avant, tu aurais eu le réflexe si…

Non faux. C'était une hypothèse, forgée par un esprit anxieux, voilà tout. Une crainte. Rien de rationnel. Le champ de bataille, c'était un tel bordel que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant si elle n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. C'était un problème d'attention. Elle devait être concentrée sur autre chose, ça arrivait à n'importe qui. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec une baisse de vue, elle voyait parfaitement sur les côtés. Il n'y avait pas de tache noire, dedans, rien qui pût faire penser à _ça_. Tout comme cette migraine: elle en avait toujours eu, régulièrement, et cela arrivait aussi à de très nombreuses personnes dans le monde, qui ne perdaient pas pour autant la vue.

Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. À chaque crise, elle se voyait déjà au bord de l'aveuglement. S'ensuivaient de longs monologues intérieurs grandiloquents qui lui faisaient honte dès que la douleur et sa photophobie cessaient. Elle avait toujours des pensées morbides, durant ses crises. L'effet des nausées, sans doute.

Elle cligna des yeux, attendit que sa vue se stabilise et fixa le plafond. Non, il n'y avait pas de noir sur le bord de son champ de vision. C'était un peu flou, mais bon, c'était le cas pour tout le monde, pas vrai?

Agacée, elle poussa un sifflement de colère, accompagné d'un geste brusque. Sa main bouscula le verre d'eau posé près d'elle et le fit tomber au sol. Le bruit la fit sursauter. Décidément, quelle boule de nerfs! L'épaisseur des bords avait empêché le verre de se fracasser en mille morceaux mais le contenu s'étalait à présent sur les lattes. Anna poussa un grognement de dépit mais renonça à chercher de quoi éponger le plancher. Ça attendrait. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre de parvenir à se lever.

Elle rit soudain. Comme ses pensées étaient parties loin! On n'y était pas encore. Elle ne savait même pas si ça irait jusque-là. Les premiers symptômes auraient dû se manifester pendant le tournoi, vu qu'elle avait beaucoup utilisé ses pouvoirs. C'était étonnant qu'elle en ait maintenant, alors qu'elle essayait justement de s'économiser.

Elle ne savait pas son imagination aussi fertile. Tout ça n'était que des suppositions irrationnelles. Elle enrageait de se découvrir si influençable, si effarouchée, comme une pauvre fille terrorisée par les maigres effets d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

Pathétique.

Et pourtant, en se renfonçant dans son oreiller pour tenter de dormir, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, comme à chaque fois, que cette apparente rationalité, ce refus de craindre, n'était sans doute que l'expression du déni.

.


	11. Jackson

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Monseigneur Takei et à nul autre.

* * *

 **Fragment 11**

 **Pardon n'est pas oubli (Jackson)**

 **(Far away – Jose Gonzalez – Red Dead Redemption OST)**

.

Ni l'homme, ni la femme n'avait bronché, au moment où Fudô leur avait passé ses chaînes spirituelles. Pas plus que Radim. Toute expressivité avait disparu de leurs visages, tandis que le poids des liens de son esprit retombait sur leurs poignets et que leurs esprits leur étaient confisqués. D'ailleurs, les anges firent preuve de la même résignation que leurs shamans. Jackson se souvenait avoir dû batailler ferme avec les esprits des comparses de Hao qu'il avait attrapés – même si Canna était là pour lui indiquer leurs points faibles. Là, pas une once de combativité. Gabriel et Michael s'étaient laissé enfermer le plus simplement du monde.

Ils s'étaient mis en marche, à son signal, sans qu'un mot de plus que nécessaire n'ait été prononcé.

.

Le soleil matinal était encore bas. La montagne était tranquille, empoussiérée, quoique encore fraîche. Le silence nappait le décor austère du village pache depuis la victoire de Sati. Dans la journée, certains participants traînaient, sans but, mais les rues restaient encore souvent vides. De temps en temps, on voyait passer certains des organisateurs mais le reste de la tribu pache, comme durant le tournoi, demeurait invisible.

En chemin, Jackson surveillait presque sa compagne davantage que les X-Laws. Rien d'étonnant. Radim n'était pas assez bête pour tenter de s'enfuir et les deux blondinets semblaient résignés. En réalité, il avait même tendance à considérer ses prisonniers comme plus fiables que Canna. La jeune femme marchait à ses côtés, impassible, sa chevelure bleue balayant ses omoplates nues comme une queue de cheval chassant les mouches. Ses bottes blanchies par la poussière traînaient sur le sol au rythme de son pas. Elle plissait les yeux, un air d'ennui mortel sur la figure.

Machinalement, elle porta une main à sa poche, glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. L'odeur de fumée monta aux narines de son partenaire qui retint une grimace de dégoût. Ce qu'elle était pénible, à fumer tout le temps, comme ça. Il était sûr qu'elle savait très bien à quel point ça l'emmerdait.

Jackson ne comprenait rien à cette fille silencieuse et étrange. Il se reprochait parfois de ne pas parvenir à ressentir davantage de compassion pour elle. C'était à se demander si sa reine ne la lui avait pas collée exprès entre les pattes, en guise d'épreuve. Tiens… oui, cela pouvait bien être une manière de tester sa force intérieure. Il n'était sans doute pas si loin de la vérité. De plus, il était bien conscient que le duo Yainage et Kadow était beaucoup plus fonctionnel que celui qu'il aurait formé avec l'un ou l'autre.

Qu'on l'oblige à travailler avec une personne qu'il n'estimait guère était une chose. Mais rien ne pouvait le contraindre à lui faire confiance. Canna était un élément dangereux. Un poisson venimeux passé, il ne savait par quel tour de passe-passe, à travers les mailles du filet. Oh bien sûr, personne ne pouvait tromper Sati. Mais peut-être l'ex-Hanagumi disposait-elle de leviers stratégiques qu'elle avait pu mettre en œuvre en faisant appel au pragmatisme de la reine. À moins que celle-ci n'ait vu en elle une possibilité infime, dont lui-même n'avait pas conscience, et qui lui avait valu cette position exceptionnelle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se méfiait de sa partenaire.

Depuis que Canna et lui faisaient équipe, Jackson ne l'avait jamais vue commettre le moindre faux pas. C'était une pisteuse plutôt douée, malgré une légère tendance à l'impatience et une addiction fort contrariante à la nicotine. L'une de ses plus grandes qualités, en outre, c'était son silence: elle était brusque mais peu bavarde et ne se plaignait jamais, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Elle aurait même fait une alliée presque acceptable, si elle n'avait pas été une ancienne adepte de Hao et, bien pire, une transfuge, une ratte, une traîtresse. Là était probablement l'origine de sa répugnance. Qui retourne sa veste une fois le fera sans doute encore. Jackson était persuadé de la véracité de cette maxime. Et pour cause: lui-même avait toujours été d'une indéfectible loyauté envers sa maîtresse.

Rien n'était plus décevant, à ses yeux, que les opportunistes. Le droit chemin était étroit: on avait tôt fait de s'en écarter. Et s'il s'efforçait de tempérer ses jugements, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de colère face à ceux qui parvenaient à s'en sortir en louvoyant.

.

Ils formaient une drôle de paire, lui et Canna, à côté des deux X-Laws. Quelles différences, d'un duo à l'autre! Rien qu'en les observant de dos, il pouvait sentir l'abîme qui les séparait tous deux de cette entente tacite, dont il avait pu mesurer la teneur au seul regard que les captifs avaient échangé avant de se rendre.

Sans se trahir, il les observait d'un air discret. Blonds comme les blés, blancs comme des lys, mais avec cette fermeté toute militaire dans le maintien et cette sévérité dans les yeux. Les deux fuyards se ressemblaient. Il y avait peut-être un tout petit peu plus de souplesse chez la femme. Et encore. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un préjugé de sa part.

Il semblait exister un lien ténu, entre eux, mutique, comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. Ces deux-là se connaissaient intimement et fonctionnaient comme une véritable équipe, avec tout le respect et la complicité que cela pouvait supposer. Pas comme lui et l'engeance rebelle qui lui avait été confiée. Quand ils partaient en chasse, il s'interrogeait parfois sur ses pensées mais son air buté lui demeurait impénétrable. Il avait du mal à cerner son associée, à deviner ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Se faire pardonner, s'enfuir, survivre? Il savait qu'elle était très attachée aux deux fillettes qui avaient fait partie de son équipe. C'était d'ailleurs certainement une des garanties de sa bonne tenue. Mais le reste de sa personnalité lui restait caché. Avec ça, comment se sentir proche d'elle? Comment savoir s'il pourrait lui faire confiance, le jour où il faiblirait, où elle devrait couvrir ses arrières? Mieux valait garder les deux yeux ouverts. Le coup fourré viendrait, c'était une certitude, même s'il ne savait pas quand.

Rien de semblable ne devait exister entre le beau blond et sa partenaire. Jackson les imaginait, s'ils s'étaient décidés à résister: seuls contre tous, dos à dos, luttant jusqu'au bout, heureux de pouvoir mourir aux côtés d'un véritable ami.

Il n'éprouvait pas la même aversion pour les deux X-Laws que celle qu'il réservait à Canna, ou même à Radim, cet imbécile ingrat. Non, il y avait quelque chose de noble en eux, bien qu'ils soient adversaires sur le plan des idées. Bien qu'il y ait infiniment plus de sang sur les mains de l'armée des X que sur celles de l'ancienne partisane de Hao. Bien qu'il soit fort probable qu'on ne puisse leur arracher aucune information sur leurs complices en liberté, ni même aucune concession, aucun repentir. Bien que, ou alors à cause de.

Jackson respectait cela. Marco et Meene avaient beau être des criminels à ses yeux, ils étaient avait tout des fidèles, comme lui. Des gens droits dans leurs bottes, qui allaient jusqu'au bout de leurs convictions. Cette ferveur l'avait déjà touché durant du Shaman Fight.

Ça et autre chose, admit-il à contrecœur en détournant le regard de la nuque rougie par la chaleur montante de l'homme qui marchait devant lui. Il crut un instant que Radim l'avait pris sur le fait, mais il s'avéra que le Pache regardait autre chose. C'était difficile de savoir, avec ses lunettes.

.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet. Leurs pas raclaient sèchement le sable jaune. Il n'y avait toujours personne dans les rues. Parfois, Jackson devinait un frisson de furyuku ou bien les regards d'un curieux dans l'ombre d'un store, mais nulle âme n'osait se montrer face à l'étonnante équipée qu'ils formaient. Comme si les gens avaient craint de s'attirer des ennuis en se risquant à s'approcher des réprouvés.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à chasser l'humidité de l'aube. La journée serait chaude. Éprouvante. Jackson voyait déjà la tête de Canna ployer sous la pesanteur de l'astre du jour. En bonne Allemande du Nord, la jeune femme supportait difficilement le dépassement des vingt-cinq degré sourire discret s'esquissa sur ses lèvres à la pensée des petits cinquante auxquels l'Inde l'avait habitué.

Mais apparemment, Canna n'était pas la seule: les rayons frappaient déjà dru sur les deux têtes blondes. Malgré la lourdeur de l'été et la saleté du tissu, ils avaient tous deux gardé leurs uniformes. Autrefois blancs, ceux-ci avaient terni sous le plancher de leur allié. Anges déchus, pensa Jackson, anges souillés.

.

D'abord, il faudrait remettre Radim aux Paches. C'était une fleur que Sati avait faite aux organisateurs. Cela n'était pas un passe-droit et ne changerait guère le sort de l'ancien commentateur. Mais du moins serait-il tenu en captivité par les siens et non par le Gandhara.

La tribu s'était retranchée dans leur espace, en hauteur, dans la montagne. Un sentier escarpé y montait et s'arrêtait face à une grotte immense. Il s'agissait de l'entrée d'un couloir rocheux qui devait donner accès à une autre partie du village, celle qui leur était close, à eux, Gandharas. Le passage était surveillé en permanence par deux sentinelles de la tribu.

Une douce fraîcheur leur caressa le visage lorsqu'ils approchèrent du territoire des prêtres, mais les gardiennes, deux jeunes Paches aux visages austères que Jackson n'avait jamais vues, ne les laissèrent pas entrer. Ils ne purent que humer ce parfum de brise douce et imaginer l'agréable température du sanctuaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se ressemblaient pas. L'une était d'âge mûr, trapue et parée d'une tenue traditionnelle, tandis que l'autre, mince et élancée, quoique pourvue de biceps impressionnants, portait un jean et un T-shirt clair. Chacune tenait fermement une lance d'aspect meurtrier et la bruine spirituelle qui les suivait trahissait la présence de fantômes gardiens aux aguets.

Jackson les salua avec respect, tandis que Canna se contentait d'un signe de tête. Radim, lui, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. D'ailleurs, elles ne le regardèrent pas.

Le Gandhara n'envisagea même pas de réclamer une minute de repos à l'ombre des grottes: le lieu était sacré. Par accord avec la reine, il était entendu que, sans autorisation exceptionnelle du chef Goldova, aucun adepte ni représentant de la Shaman Queen n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans cette enclave, dernier vestige de l'autorité pache.

Canna avait râlé la première fois qu'ils étaient venus, arguant qu'on pouvait bien les laisser respirer deux minutes. Ils étaient alliés, "oui ou merde?" Au souvenir du scandale que sa nouvelle recrue avait fait, Jackson sentait encore la brûlure de la honte lui monter au visage. Il avait craint que la jeune femme ne lui fasse encore du tort. Mais elle semblait avoir accepté les choses, désormais. Un bon point, songea le Gandhara. Cela voulait dire qu'on pouvait encore la mater: elle n'était pas tout à fait irrécupérable.

La plus jeune des gardiennes quitta son poste sur ordre de l'autre, qui resta là, plantée en face d'eux, le visage fermé, statuesque. Un véritable mur. Ils patientèrent donc à l'orée du domaine pache, profitant simplement du souffle d'air frais qui s'en échappait. Le visage de Marco, entièrement tourné vers le couloir rocheux, semblait exprimer une soif inextinguible. Il ressemblait à un mendiant, accroché aux grilles d'un palais princier. Ou, pour reprendre les termes de ses croyances, une pauvre âme condamnée à la fournaise infernale, venue respirer une bouffée de parfum échappée de la porte du jardin d'Éden.

Jackson étudia ce visage droit. On aurait pu le croire jailli des mains d'un sculpteur de la Rome antique. Encore que, la bouche et le nez étaient trop fins, le visage trop allongé. Les canons de beauté valorisaient alors les têtes rondes, les lèvres pleines, un peu plus charnues. Marco n'avait pas le profil méditerranéen. Il n'en cultivait pas moins, malgré lui, une aura d'éphèbe saisissante.

.

Un pas lourd vint enfin à leur rencontre. C'était Blon. Le Pache leur adressa des salutations caverneuses et posa un regard froid sur Radim.

– Salut, Blon, lança ce dernier vaillamment.

Pas de réponse.

– Avoue que ça te plaît, cette situation, hein? fit Radim avec un sourire railleur.

– Ce que je pense n'a aucune importance, Radim, répondit sourdement l'intéressé.

Puis, se tournant vers les envoyés de Sati, il dit:

– Merci pour tout. Je vais m'en occuper, maintenant.

La deuxième gardienne sortit alors de son ombre et reprit son poste.

Radim se leva, fataliste, tandis que Jackson levait l'over soul qui liait ses poignets, et jeta un regard blasé aux deux X-Laws.

– Hé vous deux. Culpabilisez pas, hein. Je ne regrette pas.

– Tais-toi, rugit Blon. Tu n'as donc pas honte?

Radim haussa les épaules.

– Non.

Les deux organisateurs se fixèrent. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir lâcher le regard de l'autre.

– Nous verrons, trancha Blon. Après toi.

.

Après que Radim se fut exécuté, ils ne tardèrent pas à repartir.

Le palais de Sati – monumental temple dont une partie était accessible depuis le monde des vivants – se tenait non loin de là. Il émanait une impression de calme puissant du bâtiment élevé, couleur de terre cuite patinée, enveloppé de brume. Sati s'était visiblement inspirée de l'architecture indienne de ses origines. L'ensemble paraissait flotter dans le brouillard, comme une fleur de lotus à la surface du fleuve.

Cette image seule réconfortait Jackson. Son visage s'apaisa quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne, de crainte de laisser transparaître une expression dont Canna pourrait rire ou se servir. Il reporta son regard sur les X-Laws qui paraissaient impressionnés. Cela l'emplit d'une fierté presque chauvine. La femme ne ménageait pas ses regards mais l'homme, lui, cherchait visiblement à dissimuler son admiration derrière un masque de froideur. Jackson eut un petit sourire supérieur. La surprise donnait à l'X-Laws un regard juvénile qui le touchait. Lorsque Marco tourna la tête, sa nuque se tordit en un joli pli.

Oublie ça, songea Jackson. C'est un traître. Malgré tout. Une mauvaise personne, en tout cas pour toi. Détourne le regard. Vas-y.

Mais le regard ne voulait pas être détourné.

Il s'attarda donc, en glissant, sur les épaules de l'X-Laws, son dos bien droit. Puis descendit sur sa taille, laquelle était encore parfaitement prise dans l'uniforme sale. Et s'arrêta là, quoique, à regrets. C'était subreptice, fugace. Jackson ignorait ce qu'on ferait de Marco, quand il aurait encore l'occasion de l'admirer. Il finit par changer de point de mire, songeant que la récréation avait assez duré, on approchait du palais.

Et intercepta le regard de Canna, braqué sur lui. Un regard qui le glaça. Amusé, pas surpris mais moqueur, mais ravi. Il eut alors l'humiliante et odieuse impression d'avoir laissé voir un point faible à un ennemi très dangereux.

.

Arrivés au palais, ils conduisirent les deux X-Laws à travers la porte basse, jusqu'à l'une des salles des transit où l'on accueillait les captifs. La procédure exigeait ensuite que l'on fouille les arrivants et qu'on leur ôte tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible de constituer une arme, ainsi que leurs fantômes. Les revolvers des X-Laws leur furent retirés tandis qu'on plaçait leurs fantômes en dépôt dans une salle remplie d'urnes funéraires. Il n'y avait pas besoin de brider leurs pouvoirs: aucun esprit se trouvant dans le palais de Sati n'accepterait de servir un des prisonniers. Pas même pour l'aider à se gratter l'oreille.

Durant la fouille, Meene fit signe qu'elle souhaitait que Canna se charge d'elle, Jackson s'occupa donc de Marco. Ce fut épouvantable. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes, même le plus innocent, était surpris par une Canna qui semblait trouver la situation franchement drôle. Et l'X-Laws, droit comme un piquet, le regard levé très haut, tel un martyr résigné à son sort, parachevait son sentiment de malaise. Jackson se força néanmoins à exécuter la fouille avec la même lenteur et le même professionnalisme que pour n'importe quel autre prisonnier.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils conduisirent les X-Laws dans deux pièces séparées où ils leur offrirent à boire et des couvertures.

– On viendra s'occuper de vous, vous en faites pas, fit négligemment Canna. Allez, à plus.

Jackson referma la porte de Marco en dernier et croisa son regard bleu au moment où le battant claquait. Ce qu'il y vit lui donna des frissons.

En se retournant, il croisa le sourire perfide de Canna et se raidit.

– Hé Jackson, siffla-t-elle, ironique. On ne touche pas aux prisonniers, tu te souviens?

Flambée de colère. Évidemment, elle avait attendu son moment pour passer à l'attaque. Jackson eut du mal à juguler sa rage. Tranchant, le plus calmement possible, il rétorqua:

– Mais de quoi parles-tu?

Canna éclata de rire.

– Moi qui te croyais au-dessus des contingences de ce monde!

– Encore une fois, répéta-t-il, de quoi parles-tu?

Elle s'appuya d'une épaule contre le mur et fouilla son visage de ses petits yeux vicieux. Jackson sentait son odeur de mégot froid et de sueur de là où il était. Il imaginait les taches jaunes sur ses doigts, ses dents, son haleine viciée. Répugnant. Quel contraste avec l'impression de propreté dont Marco ne parvenait à se défaire, même au plus fort de sa crasse.

Canna lâcha prise la première avec un petit sifflement sarcastique.

– C'est mignon, fit-elle. Allez, je te laisse. Tiens-toi bien, hein.

Et elle lui adressa un salut moqueur avant de se détourner.

Alors qu'elle était encore à portée d'oreille, Jackson ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer:

– Fais très attention à toi, ma petite.

Canna se retourna. Pas impressionnée pour deux sous, il en aurait juré.

– Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle en dévoilant ses canines. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis très prudente.

Un éclair lui passa dans le dos. Un frisson. En un flash, il comprit qu'il avait raison. Depuis le début. Canna était une bombe prête à exploser. Un ver dans le fruit. Une taupe, même, qui sait? Elle ne s'en cachait même pas.

Jackson la regarda s'en aller, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses émotions. À mesure que son sang-froid lui revenait, il s'en voulait. Il avait perdu son calme. C'était mal. Erreur de débutant. Il aurait dû laisser les moqueries de Canna glisser sur lui. Qu'était donc cette fille? Rien. Et ses paroles? Du vent! Qui s'en souviendrait dans un mois ou même une minute? D'ailleurs, pourquoi se sentait-il si vexé qu'elle l'ait vu regarder Marco? Il aurait dû l'assumer clairement, ça lui aurait cloué le bec. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas honte de lui-même. Juste d'avoir été pris en, comment dire? En flagrant délit d'humanité. Sans doute.

Reste que sa colère avait encore du mal à se dissiper. Oh que de travail il avait à faire en ce domaine! Une chose était sûre, cependant: il savait ce qu'il avait vu, dans son regard. La vérité. Derrière ses vapes de fumée puantes, la trahison. Il n'allait pas la lâcher, la petite Canna, ça non. Et au moindre pas de travers…

.

* * *

 _(Ce pauvre Marco est cerné, en fait!)_


	12. Ren II

**Fragment 12**

 **"Mais on n'abdique pas l'honneur d'être une cible"** **(Ren)**

 **(…And justice for all – Metallica)**

.

Il n'y eut pas de procès.

Ren dut se contenter d'une audience à huis clos, en présence de la reine et de certains Gandharas, qui tenaient lieu de juges, mais aussi de Goldova, de quelques autres Paches et esprits. Aucun de ses proches n'y assista. Mais ça, c'était normal: il en avait fait lui-même la requête au moment de sa reddition.

Bason était à ses côtés, cependant. Le vieux guerrier était le seul proche dont la présence lui semblait acceptable. Hors de question que Jun le voie dans cette situation. Quant à ses parents, il ne tenait pas à les voir pour l'instant.

Chrom et son frère étaient absents, eux aussi: Talim les représentait. Ren supposa que le premier n'avait pas particulièrement envie de débattre de sa propre mort et que le second se foutait pas mal de cette histoire.

Un Gandhara se tint près de lui durant la procédure, à titre de défenseur. Ren ne voyait absolument pas comment il pourrait faire: ils n'avaient jamais échangé le moindre mot.

On relata les faits, les accusations. On parla à peine de la mort de Nichrom durant la lutte dans les Plantations, admettant qu'elle relevait de la légitime défense. On avait d'ailleurs mieux à faire. Le clou du spectacle arrivait ensuite. Le chef d'accusation principal. Le meurtre de Chrom. On notifia cependant, à toutes fins de justice, que le règlement du tournoi n'interdisait pas formellement que l'on se qualifie en tuant son examinateur. Une bonne demi-heure fut accordée au débat sur l'interprétation des termes dudit règlement: "toucher" pouvait-il valoir pour tuer? Bla bla bla.

Ensuite, on repassa le film de la mise à mort. Une eau glacée envahit les entrailles de Ren lorsqu'il se revit, rictus au visage, lance au poing.

Son arrogance. Sa virulence. Sa haine.

C'était comme au moment de sa première résurrection. Insupportable. Savoir que l'on a commis de mauvais actes est une chose. Les revoir sur un écran, à répétition, constitue un niveau supérieur de violence.

En se redécouvrant, il se sentit ridicule. Son état d'esprit d'alors lui revenait parfaitement en mémoire. Il se sentait grand, puissant, prêt à tout détruire autour de lui, persuadé de se délecter de sa propre puissance. Il revit son mépris à peine voilé face au Pache jovial lui énonçant les règles du jeu. Son ennui.

Ce moment, là. Abrège, avait-il pensé. Qu'on en finisse. Il avait été pressé de passer à la vitesse supérieure, quitte à négliger cet adversaire qu'il jugeait insignifiant. Il se rappelait aussi l'avoir perçu comme un bon chienchien, ce Chrom. Un toutou fidèle à sa tribu. Comme c'était ironique.

Et là. Ce sourire doux que l'examinateur lui avait fait en le félicitant pour sa vitesse. Il ne l'avait pas pris pour un compliment mais pour une insulte. Même sans remarquer le grincement de ses dents, Ren se souvenait de l'éclair de haine qui l'avait submergé, partant des tripes, face à ces yeux plissés de jovialité sympathique. Chrom lui avait rappelé… Une pointe de nausée le gagna lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Oui. La douceur tranquille de Chrom lui avait rappelé celle de Yoh.

Inspirant calmement pour tempérer son rythme cardiaque, Ren revit alors sur la vidéo l'instant précis où l'idée lui était venue. L'idée d'écraser l'organisateur comme une punaise, de lui planter sa lame dans les entrailles et de lui apprendre à lui parler comme à un gamin. Le désir de sang. La soif de massacre. Réflexe inculqué par la haine que son père cultivait soigneusement en lui, lors de ses entraînements, mais aussi par la fureur de ses défaites face à Yoh. Et sans doute par un démon vicieux qui lui était propre. Même aujourd'hui encore, il détestait l'idée d'être entraîné, conseillé, coaché. Il se souvenait encore de la tentation du sang, face à Mikihisa Asakura, sur ce pont, avant que Peyote ne le tue. Il s'était contrôlé, ce jour-là, personne n'avait rien remarqué mais l'envie de tuer existait encore en lui, discrète, ténue, petite écharde empoisonnée dans son âme. Plus tard, le fait qu'Orona soit un esprit, impossible à tuer, l'avait aidé durant leurs cessions d'entraînement en équipe.

Cette découverte le laissa pantois, l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui enseigne des choses, donc. Ou du moins qu'on l'évalue. Ou qu'on le critique? Qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre? Peut-être. D'où cela venait-il? Difficile à dire. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être la seule chose qui avait joué ce soir-là, face à Chrom.

Il vit soudain passer dans ses yeux, au hasard d'un plan sur son visage, l'étincelle. Celle qui trahissait sa joie de donner la mort. Le feu aux poudres. Ça allait se passer maintenant. Ses pensées du moment défilèrent de nouveau à toute vitesse dans sa tête. L'excitation éprouvée à l'idée de l'acte de mort, que cette fois il allait accomplir sur un vivant, et non plus un kyonshi. La joie de son premier _vrai_ combat à mort. Le souvenir des paroles de son père. _Tout le monde aime tuer, Ren, et il n'y a rien de mal à joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est-ce pas?_ Sa cruauté d'antan, qui lui donnait l'impression de se trouver à l'apogée de sa virilité, alors qu'elle était pourtant si typiquement enfantine. L'ivresse des images qu'il anticipait, celles du sang, de la surprise du Pache, de la détresse de son fantôme-sauterelle…

Il revit chacun de ses mouvements, les gestes imperceptibles de la préparation à la mise à mort et retint son souffle. Ne fais pas ça, avait-il envie de hurler, comme avant sa résurrection. Ne fais pas ça.

– Arrêtez, demanda alors quelqu'un. Pouvons-nous revoir ces quelques secondes?

Il fallut subir ces instants encore et encore, avec entre, d'interminables palabres sur le fait que tel ou tel geste constitue ou non une preuve de sa préméditation.

Ren endura tout, les débats, les images, en se raccrochant à l'idée que cela serait le début de son expiation. Il se mordit la langue, serra les poings, se composa un air impassible et se concentra sur la dernière nécessité en jeu: ne rien laisser voir du trouble que causait cet enregistrement. Mais la sensation tenace que Sati n'ignorait rien de son malaise ne le lâchait pas.

De pénible, cela finit par devenir ridicule. Cette comédie commençait à l'agacer sérieusement quand soudain la reine se pencha vers lui et l'interrogea pour la première fois.

Des questions stupides. Sans intérêt. Sur lui, ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il y avait eu avant. Enfin, elle demanda:

– Quel âge avais-tu au moment des faits, Ren?

La question le prit au dépourvu et il y répondit sans y penser.

– Treize ans.

Un silence suivit son propos.

– Je te remercie.

La reine se leva.

– Nous allons délibérer.

– Quoi? explosa Ren. C'est quoi ce foutoir? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule? Vous me posez trois questions et c'est fini?

Les adultes lui jetèrent un regard froid.

– J'exige une défense, cracha l'accusé, fou de rage. Vous ne pouvez pas me refuser ça.

Sati répondit au tranchant de son regard par un sourire insondable.

On le laissa seul.

.

Il attendit, sans bouger d'un cheveu, rage au cœur.

Quand l'assemblée se reforma, il devina le coup foireux avant même qu'il ne vienne.

– En raison de ton jeune âge au moment des faits et du contexte de la mort de Chrom – le match des qualifications –, nous abandonnons les charges. Ta victime n'y est pas opposée. Tu es libre, Tao Ren.

Le jeune garçon resta stupéfait. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour encaisser la dernière phrase de Sati.

De toutes les manières dont elle aurait pu le torturer, celle-là était la pire. Ne rien faire.

Elle l'avait traqué, humilié, elle avait fait de lui un réprouvé, elle l'avait contraint à réfléchir sur lui-même, et finalement à se livrer. Elle l'avait décortiqué en direct devant tout le monde, disséquant chaque seconde de la psychologie de son acte en public. Ses manigances avaient semé la tempête parmi les siens, et tout ça, pour rien. Il allait devoir revenir sur ses pas, tout serait fini, et rien ne serait expié. Il serait libre – sur le papier, du moins.

Ren enrageait comme il n'avait jamais enragé de sa vie. Sati s'était servie de lui: il avait tué, elle l'avait mis dans le même panier que les autres. Mais parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être trop jeune au moment du crime, elle se débarrassait de lui. Ce n'était pas si mal joué, réalisa-t-il, car cela lui donnait des allures magnanimes de reine compatissante, humaine, protégeant les enfants, etc. Son sourire tendre lui parut soudainement terrifiant. Ce n'était pas rationnel, plutôt une sorte de malaise soudain, comme quand un gosse voit une image effrayante surgir au milieu d'un dessin animé gentillet.

À moins qu'elle n'ait compris dès le départ à quel point cette audience s'était révélée pénible pour lui? Il en avait eu l'impression durant la séance. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait prévu depuis le début. Se renseigner sur son âge n'était pas si difficile que ça. Peut-être que toute cette mascarade et ce procès débile n'avaient été orchestrés que pour lui donner une leçon. Pour lui faire comprendre que nul acte n'était sans conséquence. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Peut-être que tout était déjà décidé d'avance. Peut-être que ce à quoi il venait d'assister, ce à quoi on l'avait fait participer n'était pas une décision de justice mais rien d'autre qu'une formalité. Une réprimande. Un tirage d'oreille.

Et dire qu'il s'en était fait tout un plat. Il y avait cru. Il y avait vraiment cru.

À présent, il allait repartir avec le poids de sa faute, sans compensation. On le relâchait mais il avait quand même perdu.

Ses doigts crochetèrent le dossier de la chaise devant lui. Plus les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, plus sa colère enflait.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, gronda-t-il.

– Comment?

– Je suis venu ici pour quelque chose. Je ne repartirai pas sans rien.

La reine l'examina encore. Ren ne chercha pas éviter la sonde de ses yeux. Elle cillait très peu et son regard d'une clarté sans limites était presque irréel. Mais il ne s'en effraya pas. Regarde, pensa-t-il. Regarde, mon choix. Je l'ai fait, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

– Si vous me libérez, déclara-t-il, et que je tue quelqu'un en sortant d'ici. Que ferez-vous?

La saillie ne fit pas rire Sati.

– Ce serait l'acte le plus lâche et égoïste que tu aies jamais commis. Irais-tu jusque-là?

Ren ne répondit pas. C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose.

– Je vois, soupira Sati. Tu es un homme d'engagement.

– Je suis un homme, maintenant, ricana Ren.

La reine ne releva pas et le lâcha des yeux pour la première fois.

– Si tu ne veux pas être libre, que vais-je faire de toi, Tao Ren?

– Proposez toujours.

– Si tu me le permets, je vais y réfléchir. Tu peux disposer.

Ren consentit avec raideur à se laisser congédier.

.

Sati lui communiqua sa décision en privé, seule à seul, dans une pièce immense où ne se trouvait qu'un bureau, minuscule au regard de l'espace vide, et dont chaque mur était flanché de fenêtres sans vitres. La reine lui tournait le dos et contemplait le paysage lorsqu'il entra.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la Shaman Queen se retourna et parla.

– Je consens à t'accueillir dans ma communauté des âmes, Ren. Cinq ans, voilà ce que j'ai à t'offrir.

Ren évalua la sentence. Cinq ans. C'était beaucoup. Et très peu en même temps.

– Plus serait injuste, fit remarquer la reine. Moins ne serait pas un une véritable expiation.

– Quelles conditions? demanda Ren.

Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire rouler.

– Tu seras dignement traité. Tu travailleras. Et nous prendrons soin de ton corps.

– Pardon?

– Voyons Ren, sourit Sati. Nous te le rendrons une fois les cinq ans passés.

Il se serait giflé. Bien sûr. Il mourrait pendant cinq ans, voilà ce qu'elle lui proposait. Ensuite, il ressusciterait. C'était idiot, mais il n'avait pas songé à ce détail prosaïque. Si son âme abandonnait son corps durant cinq ans, il risquait de ressembler plus à un kyonshi qu'à un vivant lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour veiller sur son enveloppe charnelle. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il ne serait pas vraiment mort, plutôt dans une sorte de coma. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il faudrait le nourrir, le toiletter? À cette pensée, un feu d'humiliation monta à ses joues. Beurk.

Ren chercha des questions. Il était sûr d'en avoir et pourtant, elles ne venaient pas. Il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

– Cela veut dire que je ne vieillirai pas? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Si. J'y veillerai. Tu te réveilleras pour tes vingt ans.

La reine parut capter son regard calculateur.

– Cela t'effraie? Tu veux renoncer?

Le mot était de ceux qui crispaient automatiquement l'adolescent. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent.

– Certainement pas.

Sati se dirigea vers le bureau et désigna la feuille qui était posée dessus.

– J'ai besoin de ton accord signé. Ton fantôme acceptera-t-il de nous servir de témoin?

Ren jeta un regard sur sa gauche, où se tenait d'ordinaire Bason. Le vieux guerrier s'y matérialisa et acquiesça.

– Il ne pourra pas t'accompagner, prévint Sati en fixant Bason.

– Pourquoi cela?

– C'est un innocent.

– Si je puis me permettre, Madame, objecta Bason. Lorsque mon maître a tué, j'étais présent. Je suis même, d'une certaine façon, l'arme du crime.

Ren faillit éclater de rire. Sacré Bason.

– S'il y a responsabilité, elle incombe au shaman seul, rétorqua Sati.

– Mais…

Sati secoua la tête.

– Si vous souhaitez vous amender, tous les deux, il faudra le faire jusqu'au bout. Il n'y aura pas d'exception pour votre petit confort personnel. Quand on va en prison, en ne demande pas à être enfermé en cellule avec ses amis.

Le ton de Sati, jusqu'ici ouvert à la discussion, était devenu sans réplique.

– Bason, tu resteras ici avec le corps de ton maître, si tu le veux bien, poursuivit-elle. Si d'ici-là tu souhaites rejoindre le Great Spirit, tu pourras le faire comme n'importe quel fantôme. Mais le lieu où Ren se trouvera te sera fermé.

L'esprit et son shaman se turent et pesèrent la proposition de Sati. Enfin, Ren se pencha sur la feuille, qui résumait globalement ce qui venait de se dire.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il y avait un autre sceau sur la feuille. Comme il croisait le regard de Sati, la reine devina le tour de sa pensée.

– Tu penses bien que je me suis assurée d'avoir l'accord de ta famille.

Ren contempla une minute les deux séries d'idéogrammes étalés en bas de la page. L'une, rapide, presque grossière – son père –, l'autre plus raffinée, acérée – sa mère. L'idée que ses parents aient approuvé l'idée qu'il meure durant cinq ans lui procura une sensation étrange. À mi-chemin entre le dégoût et le rire sarcastique.

– Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait pour qu'ils signent un truc pareil? grinça-t-il.

– Rien. Ils ont dit que le choix t'appartenait.

Ren demeura coi, incapable de décider si Sati mentait ou non. Ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Impossible que ses parents, _ses parents, quoi_ , aient jugé qu'il méritait de faire de la tôle pour un banal petit meurtre. Il y avait de l'embrouille là-dessous. Peut-être qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Que ces cinq ans lui ouvrent les portes à d'hypothétiques hautes fonctions dans le royaume shamanique, peut-être? Oui, ce genre de coup tordu, ça serait bien d'eux.

Il se demanda si Jun était au courant. Peut-être. Peut-être pas, allez savoir. Qu'aurait-elle dit si elle avait été sa responsable légale? D'instinct, il sentait que Jun se serait battue bec et ongles pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Ils auraient pu la faire chanter, la torturer, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de signer quoi que ce soit dans son dos, sans l'avoir vu, même au prétexte de lui laisser le choix de sa destinée.

Dans un moment de silence interminable, Ren hésita.

– Maître, commença Bason.

Sans l'écouter, le garçon s'empara du stylo que lui tendait Sati et signa rapidement.

– Finissons-en, dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

Sati hocha la tête.

– Y a-t-il quelqu'un à qui tu souhaites dire au revoir?

Ren réfléchit une seconde. Des visages passèrent derrière ses paupières. Pas ceux de ses amis, à eux, tout était dit, mais d'autres, ceux de son père, de sa mère, de son grand-père, et surtout de Jun. L'idée de s'expliquer avec eux le tenta. L'instant d'après, il la chassa – pas la peine, ça compliquerait les choses.

– Non, il n'y a personne, répondit-il. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

Il inspira une bouffée d'air frais, regard fixé sur l'horizon, c'est-à-dire le mur nu d'en face. Elle en mettait un temps. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours faire tout traîner comme ça? Cela laissait trop de temps pour réfléchir, et Ren n'aimait pas ça. Réfléchir trop, c'était se laisser la possibilité de voir les défauts de son plan, c'était ouvrir la porte au doute, c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, jusqu'à réaliser qu'on ne le ferait pas, au final. Cinq ans. Il fallait qu'elle le tue, maintenant, où il allait regretter ces cinq ans, bradés sur un coup de tête, un coup de sang, pour sa fierté, sa stupide fierté qui lui interdisait de quitter son palais en homme libre, mais bredouille. Plus elle prenait son temps, plus il se trouvait con. Mais con! Il n'aurait jamais seize ans. Il ne connaîtrait pas la fin de son adolescence, ni toutes ces petites choses à la fois stupides, douloureuses et merveilleuses qui allaient avec. Il se réveillerait dans un corps grandi, étranger, adulte et il lui faudrait l'être sans avoir appris comment. Il ne verrait plus Jun ni Bason avant longtemps. Ni Yoh. Ni Horo Horo. Ni les autres. Tout ça pour un crime qu'il avait déjà largement expié, d'une certaine manière! Ah c'était vraiment trop bête, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

Il croisa à ce moment-là le regard de la reine. Sévère, immense et si plein de compassion à la fois. Elle était tout d'un coup si proche qu'il sentait l'odeur florale de sa peau. C'était comme si elle l'avait aspiré, aimanté.

– Trop tard, Ren, chuchota-t-elle.

Et sa poigne se referma sur lui.

Il y eut un froid, il y eut un silence.

Il y eut le noir.

.


	13. Rutherfor

**Fragment 13**

 **En silence, léchons nos plaies (Rutherfor)**

 **(Life is strange OST – Max & Chloe / Main theme / Journal)**

.

Rutherfor fit défiler les pages de son comics machinalement. Elle essayait de se concentrer depuis dix minutes sur sa lecture, sans succès. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil à la porte de la bibliothèque. Mais Tamao ne venait pas.

Étrange. La jeune fille arrivait toujours à la même heure, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la retarder?

Leurs rencontres à la bibliothèque, de fréquentes, s'étaient peu à peu ritualisées. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver à la même heure pour des matinées de lecture (et parfois de papotage mais Mamy et Samy veillaient au grain). La table du fond était devenu leur fief. Plus personne ne s'en approchait: tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris que c'était une place réservée.

Rutherfor était très surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'était attachée à Tamao. Cette fille timide et mignonne, si jeune, si différente d'elle, avait percé sa muraille de froideur sans même s'en rendre compte. Désormais, elle avait pris dans son existence quotidienne une place qu'aucune autre femme n'avait jamais occupée: celle d'une amie.

Rutherfor n'aurait su dire si elle était solitaire par nature ou par nécessité, étant donné ses fonctions. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquenté les autres filles de la tribu, qui l'évitaient, chuchotaient sur son passage, semblaient toujours avoir peur d'elle. Elle mettait ça sur le fait que les autres savaient qu'elle était destinée à devenir organisatrice et à occuper une place à part dans la hiérarchie très masculine des prêtres paches. Mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par se demander si ça ne venait pas de sa personne, tout simplement. De son pouvoir, de son aura froide comme l'espace et le vide.

Certains des garçons qui s'entraînaient avec elle étaient devenus de bons camarades. Ces relations s'étaient ténues: beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient faits recaler et pour le reste, elle s'était résignée à s'éloigner d'eux. De toute façon, sa vie de prêtresse devrait se dérouler à l'écart. Inutile de se créer des regrets pour plus tard.

Aussi Rutherfor n'avait pas l'habitude de se lier avec qui que ce soit. Elle découvrait tout juste à quel point cela pouvait être simple, et réconfortant aussi.

Elle feuilleta encore une fois sa bande dessinée. Pas moyen de se concentrer dessus. Depuis plusieurs numéros le scénario tournait autour de personnages qu'elle trouvait affreusement plats et convenus. L'univers en présentait pourtant de bien meilleurs! Elle était frustrée que l'on ne se concentre pas sur les héros qu'elle préférait. Elle aurait bien réécrit l'histoire à sa façon, tiens! Et Tamao qui n'arrivait pas. Cela devenait étrange. Décidément, elle n'avait pas envie de lire. Elle avait envie de discuter avec Tamao.

Elle se sentit soudain très bête. Était-elle vraiment en train de s'inquiéter parce que sa camarade avait quelques minutes de retard? Et si elle avait décidé de faire autre chose, ce matin, où était le problème? Elles n'avaient pas rendez-vous, après tout. Peut-être… peut-être qu'elle s'était fait des idées. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, non? Non, pas encore. Il était trop tôt pour le dire. Mais dans ce cas, à partir de quand entrait-on vraiment dans le domaine de l'amitié? Est-ce qu'il y avait un seuil, une limite? Elle se sentait incapable d'en juger objectivement. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi rapide. Elles ne se connaissaient pas encore bien.

Voilà, le mot était trouvé: elles étaient des connaissances, au sens vague du terme. Deux personnes qui appréciaient mutuellement leur compagnie mais rien de plus. Et les connaissances ne devaient pas se sentir flouées parce que l'une d'entre elles n'arrivait pas à la même heure que d'habitude. Surtout si elles n'avaient pas rendez-vous. On ne pouvait rien exiger à ce stade.

Elle respira lentement. L'irrationalité de ses réactions fit naître en elle un sentiment d'inconfort. Et sa possessivité la choquait. Que d'états d'âme pour si peu! Où avaient donc filé son indifférence, son détachement proverbial? Quel changement, en si peu de temps. Quelle… dépendance! Avait-elle donc de telles failles affectives? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait toujours été seule, parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui se raccrocher qu'elle s'emballait comme ça, si vite?

C'est digne d'une gamine, pas d'une prêtresse pache adulte, se fit-elle remarquer.

Au même moment, Tamao arrivait, les joues roses.

– P-pardon! s'excusa-t-elle maladroitement en rejoignant leur table. Je discutais… avec la reine.

Rutherfor la dévisagea, surprise. Elle semblait avoir couru. Elle était gênée. Transpirait. Elle s'inclinait devant elle en s'excusant encore.

C'était donc important pour elle?

– Ne t'excuse pas, voyons!

Elle sourit, usant de son habitude des masques pour dissimuler sa joie. Elle se sentait confuse, ridicule, à présent que Tamao était là. Son cœur battait joyeusement. Heureusement que, contrairement à son amie, elle n'était pas du genre à rougir.

– Que te voulait Sati?

– Oh en fait…

– CHUUUT! rugirent au même instant Samy et Mamy, dans un bel ensemble.

Tamao bondit alors sur ses pieds, exécuta un demi-tour parfait et s'inclina plusieurs fois, écarlate, bégayante, désespérée, pendant que Rutherfor riait intérieurement, attendrie.

Lorsque la Japonaise s'assit piteusement, elle se pencha vers elle et répéta sa question.

– C'est moi qui voulais la voir, répondit Tamao.

– Pourquoi?

– Parce que je…

Elle se redressa fièrement.

– Je suis ici depuis si longtemps, nourrie, logée… et je ne fais rien! Enfin, pas grand-chose… C'est vraiment embarrassant… je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ce temps libre… Je veux travailler.

La prêtresse – qui avait passé sa vie à essayer de s'accommoder de son oisiveté forcée – ne comprit pas tout de suite. Dans le doute, elle se contenta d'approuver. Que Tamao prenne de telles initiatives, c'était positif.

– J'ai envie d'être utile, conclut Tamao. De faire ma part.

Ça, Rutherfor pouvait comprendre.

– Et elle est d'accord?

– Oui. Elle m'a dit de te demander.

– Hein? À moi?

– Oui… si tu peux me montrer le centre de soins. Ils ont besoin de gens pour s'occuper… tu sais… des gens qui…

– Oui, je sais.

Le centre de soins regroupait les corps des shamans qui se trouvaient dans le Great Spirit.

Rutherfor se demanda brusquement comment Sati pouvait savoir qu'elle et Tamao étaient proches. Comment pouvait-elle même avoir deviné qu'elles se connaissaient? Elles ne se croisaient que dans la bibliothèque. C'était le seul lieu où on les avait vues ensemble. Sati était-elle donc omnisciente dans son palais? Ou alors c'était tout simplement un des autres lecteurs qui avait fait une remarque en ce sens? Samy et Mamy s'étaient peut-être plaintes du bruit qu'elles faisaient quand elles discutaient. À moins que les deux filles ne les surveillent? La jeune Pache nota ce point dans un coin de sa tête et fit remarquer, pensive:

– Je n'y suis allée que deux fois, tu sais.

– Mais tu sais t'y rendre?

– Je crois que je m'en souviendrai.

– Tu n'as pas l'air… enthousiaste.

– Ce n'est pas un travail passionnant, marmonna Rutherfor.

Tamao se recroquevilla, comme si elle prenait cette remarque évasive pour de la désapprobation.

– Mais si ça te convient, c'est l'essentiel, tenta la jeune femme, pour se rattraper.

Rougissante, Tamao souffla:

– Je ne sais pas… en fait, ça m'est égal. Je veux juste faire quelque chose… peu importe quoi.

Elle ajouta timidement:

– Je me sens égoïste à ne rien faire!

Rutherfor ne releva pas. Elle-même était venue pour se reposer, ne rien faire et lire des bande dessinées. Du moins à ce qu'il semblait. Elle se contentait du minimum syndical, à savoir, quelques tâches nécessaires, histoire de rendre les lieux habitables pour tout le monde. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait pas souhaité s'impliquer plus que ça dans les activités du palais et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Quelque part, elle reculait pour mieux sauter. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Le moment était peut-être venu.

Elle se leva, enjouée, et dit:

– On peut y aller tout de suite, si tu veux.

.

Le centre de soins était relativement éloigné des ailes où s'exerçait l'activité des Gandharas. Il se trouvait au bout d'une enfilade de couloirs au-delà desquels on n'entendait plus un bruit. Rutherfor ne voyait pas trop à quoi cela servait: après tout, on ne s'y occupait pas vraiment de malades ayant besoin de repos mais, techniquement, de cadavres. Peut-être était-ce une question d'hygiène? Non, stupide, le palais tout entier étincelait comme un sou neuf. Même la poussière des livres de la bibliothèque semblait propre. Peut-être que le processus de conservation des corps l'exigeait, tout simplement. Ou alors peut-être que c'était une mesure de protection.

Durant la traversée, leurs pas résonnaient très peu sur le sol dallé. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait parler. On avait l'impression que le moindre chuchotement pouvait être ici absorbé, conservé, répandu. Les passages qu'elles prenaient se ressemblaient tous. Comme si elles se trouvaient dans un lieu inachevé, une sorte d'entre deux. Pourtant, Rutherfor savait qu'elles ne pouvaient pas avoir atteint la partie du palais qui se trouvait dans le Great Spirit: logiquement, les corps ne pouvaient se trouver que dans le monde des vivants.

– Ah c'est là, dit-elle enfin. Désolée, j'ai dû nous faire tourner un peu en rond.

– Ce n'est pas grave, protesta timidement Tamao, rosissante.

Elle s'excusait de l'avoir contrainte à s'excuser. C'était adorable, se dit Rutherfor. Cette petite était décidément trop mignonne.

La porte qu'elle poussa s'ouvrit sur le centre de soins.

La salle était immense, percée de hautes fenêtres grandes ouvertes. De fins rideaux blancs y pendaient, flottant légèrement sous la pression de l'air. Une fraîcheur agréable se faisait sentir: pas d'odeur d'hôpital, de maladie, de médicaments, malgré la présence de lits blancs dans lesquels reposaient les shamans, ainsi que de machines et de potences à perfusion. Rutherfor savait que l'appareillage médical n'était là que pour permettre de conserver les corps. Après tout, certaines personnes risquaient de ne pas les récupérer tout de suite. On ne pouvait pas se contenter de laisser ces frêles enveloppes moisir dans un coin.

Quelques soignants s'affairaient dans la salle et ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention.

Le regard que Tamao posa sur les gisants était tranquille. Pas la moindre nuance d'appréhension ne s'y reflétait.

– Ils n'ont pas l'air morts, murmura-t-elle.

– C'est parce qu'ils… c'est plutôt une sorte de coma, en fait, pour empêcher, euh… tu vois, que les corps se putréfient.

Curieusement, le mot ne fit pas rougir Tamao, qui acquiesça en silence. Elle n'était donc pas farouche sur tout, nota Rutherfor.

– Je m'en étais déjà rendu compte, avoua la jeune devineresse. Quand je m'occupais de Lyserg… il avait simplement l'air endormi.

– Lyserg…?

– Tu sais… le dernier des cinq soldats… quand ils ont dû s'entraîner en enfer… j'ai veillé son corps. C'est lui qui a mis le plus de temps à revenir.

Elle reprit son souffle et déglutit, comme si elle se sentait mal d'avoir prononcé autant de mots d'un coup. Rutherfor n'insista pas. D'instinct elle sentait que Tamao avait besoin qu'on lui laisse le temps de finir ses phrases et de souffler entre chaque.

Elle lui sourit gentiment:

– Alors, tu devrais être qualifiée pour le job!

Rutherfor la conduisit à l'un des soignants, un Gandhara qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui l'accueillit et lui présenta les diverses fonctionnalités du centre et tâches à accomplir. La manière dont l'adolescente buvait ses paroles, avec concentration et détermination, aurait fait fondre un rocher.

Rutherfor s'éloigna avec un sourire. Elle fit machinalement le tour de la salle et contempla les visages apaisés qui reposaient dans leurs draps blancs. Soudain, entre deux rangées de lits, elle prit conscience d'un fait qu'elle avait négligé. Ce détail, pourtant évident, l'alarma. Elle aurait dû prévenir Tamao que… Non, c'était idiot, la jeune fille y avait sûrement déjà songé. Elle était forcément au courant. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait parlé de Lyserg. Néanmoins, elle interrompit sa déambulation et pressa le pas pour rejoindre son amie. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle vit que c'était trop tard. Tamao se tenait devant un lit, dont elle fixait l'occupant avec un regard étrange. Rutherfor frissonna. Ces yeux. Ceux d'un enfant découvrant la mort pour la première fois.

Elle fixa son amie, inquiète, sans rien oser dire. Tamao se redressa finalement et lui sourit tristement.

– Ça va, articula-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Ça va, je n'avais juste pas… réalisé que… qu'il y aurait…

– Bien sûr, chuchota Rutherfor. C'est normal, ça fait bizarre.

L'adolescent allongé n'avait rien d'un cadavre. Malgré son visage curieusement figé, sa peau sombre semblait parfaitement fraîche et ses cheveux crépus, batailleurs, lui apportaient une nuance de vie surprenante. Pourtant, le drap qui le couvrait ne se soulevait jamais: il ne respirait pas. Rutherfor se souvint de l'avoir rencontré. Et affronté, aussi. Un des ex-cinq soldats. Elle avait oublié son nom. Mais c'était un ami proche de Yoh Asakura. Par conséquent, de Tamao aussi, sans doute. Et il n'était certainement pas le seul à se trouver ici.

– Ah, ici, ce sont les "disparus", fit remarquer le soignant derrière elles. Des rescapés de la bataille dont notre reine n'a pas pu retrouver l'âme, encore.

Tamao releva la tête.

– Et on pourra les ressusciter?

– Si on les retrouve dans le Great Spirit… et s'ils le souhaitent.

Puis l'homme la fixa un peu plus intensément.

– Tout va bien? Tu le connaissais?

– Ou-oui. Pardon. Je savais qu'ils étaient là, mais…

Elle déglutit, peinant à finir sa phrase, à mettre des mots sur ses émotions mais le Gandhara la rassura d'un regard.

– Ce n'est rien, prends ton temps. Tu ne seras pas obligée de t'occuper de ceux que tu connais si cela te dérange.

– Non! protesta faiblement Tamao. Non… au contraire.

Rutherfor vit qu'elle serrait les poings discrètement.

– Tu peux faire un tour, si tu veux, proposa le soignant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec détermination et s'arracha à la contemplation du shaman. Rutherfor l'accompagna dans sa marche et l'écouta lui donner les noms de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Tamao lui désigna un homme d'un gabarit presque aussi impressionnant que Magna ou Blon, qu'elle nomma Cadimahide, ainsi que deux X-Laws dont elle avait oublié les noms et qui se révélèrent s'appeler Chris Bounster et Kevin Mendel. Ceux-là étaient des cas particuliers: Sati avait pu régénérer leurs corps malgré leur destruction par le Spirit of Fire mais n'avait pas encore retrouvé leurs âmes. Tamao lui montra également, dans la zone des condamnés, un garçon aux traits asiatiques que Rutherfor se souvint avoir vu en de tristes circonstances. Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà? Ah oui. Le garçon qui avait tué Chrom. Et Nichrom, plus tard, non? Lui aussi était un soldat. Enfin, Tamao s'arrêta longuement devant le corps d'un homme blond et maigre que Rutherfor reconnut comme l'un des membres de l'équipe Fumbari Onsen. Le médecin. Faust. Sa vue sembla l'affecter bien plus que celle de tous les autres.

Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un lit dans lequel reposait une silhouette d'une blancheur presque égale à celle des couvertures. Ses poignets étaient bandés. Une perfusion était plantée dans son bras et s'écoulait au-dessus de sa tête. Rutherfor rejoignit la jeune ascète, qui fixait la fille allongée, interdite.

– Elle aussi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Comment est-ce possible?

Rutherfor examina l'Iron Maiden endormie et fut frappée par son air serein. Certains patients semblaient exsangues ou encore brûlants de fièvre mais Jeanne, elle, reposait, rigide comme la pierre, marmoréenne comme une princesse de contes.

– C'est bizarre, reconnut-elle. En plus, elle se trouve dans la section des disparus, pas des condamnés. Ça veut dire que Sati ne l'a pas retrouvée.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était étrange qu'une shamane de cette pointure n'ait pas réussi à revenir après la bataille. Surtout sachant qu'elle possédait elle-même le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts. Il y avait du louche là-dessous.

– Peut-être…

Tamao hésita.

– Oui?

– Non rien.

– Si, vas-y.

Tamao se mordit les lèvres.

– Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas… revenir, je veux dire.

Cette remarque jeta Rutherfor dans un abîme de réflexion. Quand elle s'interrompit, elle vit que le soignant les avait rejointes.

– Ah oui, fit-il remarquer. Un cas particulier. Tu la connaissais aussi, non?

Tamao hocha timidement la tête.

– Elle n'est pas revenue après la bataille? chuchota-t-elle.

– Si, soupira l'homme. Mais dès son arrivée au palais, elle a souhaité rejoindre le Great Spirit.

Voyant l'expression interloquée de Tamao, Rutherfor intervint.

– Autrement dit, elle s'est suicidée? C'est ça?

– On peut dire ça comme ça… dit le soignant gêné. Dame Sati a décidé de laisser faire, donc… nous prenons soin d'elle en attendant.

– Pourquoi? interrogea encore Rutherfor. Si elle souhaitait mourir?

Cette fois, le soignant eut un regard étrange.

– Il ne m'a pas semblé pertinent d'exiger des explications supplémentaires, répondit-il sur un ton qui trahissait une très légère désapprobation. Mais il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un accord qui ne concerne que la jeune fille en question et notre reine.

Rutherfor crut comprendre. Ce serait dommage qu'une shamane aussi puissante décède pour de bon. Elle imaginait sans peine le type d'accord qui avait pu être passé (si c'était bien cela): je t'accueille dans le Great Spirit mais en échange, lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi… À moins qu'elle ne se plante totalement. Non, elle devait être proche de la vérité.

C'était plutôt adroit. Leur reine avait de la ressource. Faire autrement aurait été absurde. L'autorité de Sati était encore menacée. Il était tout à fait possible que l'on ait besoin de se battre encore. Rutherfor était bien placée pour savoir que, même dans sa tribu, sous couvert de servir le Great Spirit, on était prêt à tout moment, s'il le fallait, à retourner sa veste. Enfin, certains des prêtres en tout cas. Qu'elle ne nommerait pas. Pas besoin, hein. Par conséquent, sacrifier une alliée potentielle comme Jeanne à ce stade eût été un non-sens stratégique.

– Je vois, murmura soudain Tamao, la ramenant à la conversation en cours.

Pensive, l'ascète demanda soudain:

– Que faites-vous des corps de ceux qui veulent définitivement rester?

– Nous les rendons à leurs proches, expliqua le Gandhara. Et s'ils n'en ont pas, nous nous occupons nous-mêmes des funérailles.

Tamao hocha la tête.

En la regardant, Rutherfor ne put interpréter l'émotion qu'elle semblait exprimer. Soulagement ou tristesse, impossible de savoir.

.

La visite prit fin peu après. Tamao avait perdu son expression d'enthousiasme. Elle n'était pas vraiment morose mais affichait une mine beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'auparavant.

– Tu es sûre que ça va? demanda Rutherfor, inquiète.

Cela lui faisait peut-être beaucoup d'un seul coup. L'hôpital, le nombre de shamans qui s'y trouvaient. Le travail, les corps de ses camarades.

– Oui, oui.

Elles marchèrent un petit moment sans se parler. Les murs nus offraient une surface reposante et propice à la dispersion des pensées. Rutherfor se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de reprendre un peu de service au centre de soins, finalement. Si elle y allait avec Tamao, ça serait beaucoup moins pénible. Et pour la petite ascète aussi, peut-être? Bénéfique, même. Une présence amie sur son lieu de travail pourrait lui faire du bien. Sans compter que…

– Rutherfor, fit soudain Tamao.

Rutherfor s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'elle employait son prénom.

– Oui?

– Je voudrais… je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Tamao détourna la tête.

– C'est… délicat.

Allons bon. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être?

– Mon maître est mort, tu sais.

– Tu m'as parlé de lui.

– Pourrais-tu… m'aider? Je ne veux pas arrêter de m'entraîner parce qu'il n'est plus là.

Tamao évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Elle fixait le sol et, ce faisant, parvenait à maintenir un timbre de voix posé, à ne pas bégayer. Elle semblait plus assurée, ne rougissait pas. Devinant à quel point cette demande lui coûtait, Rutherfor adopta d'emblée un ton léger.

– Tu veux qu'on s'exerce ensemble? Pourquoi pas!

Elle s'efforçait de paraître dégagée mais son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'était pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas entraînée aux techniques shamaniques avec qui que ce soit. Et si elle ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs? Et si elle blessait Tamao? La disproportion de leurs forces respectives était tout de même problématique. Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment gérer un partenaire de combat. Et son repli dans l'espace ne l'avait pas habituée à se soucier d'éventuels dommages collatéraux.

Tant pis, se dit-elle. Ce sera l'occasion pour moi d'apprendre à faire attention à ce qui m'entoure. J'espère.

– Par contre, fit Tamao d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë. Je n'ai plus de fantômes… pour le moment, ils sont…

– Je pense que tu peux en trouver ici.

Tamao resserra les épaules et redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste en faisant ça.

– Il ne faut pas, assura Rutherfor. Ils ne t'en voudront pas. Tu seras plus forte pour eux quand tu les retrouveras!

Elle crut que Tamao allait se mettre à pleurer. Vite, lui sourire gentiment.

Cette émotivité la touchait et l'inquiétait à la fois. D'un côté, elle souhaitait pour son bien que Tamao s'endurcisse, qu'elle soit moins facilement blessée par le monde. D'un autre, cette extrême sensibilité était une richesse que bien peu possédaient, la clef de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Il aurait été incroyablement triste qu'une aussi belle personne disparaisse, simplement parce que le monde était trop cruel, insouciant et peu enclin à remettre en question sa propre violence pour lui accorder une place et la respecter telle qu'elle était.

– Retournons à la bibliothèque, proposa Rutherfor.

Tamao parut apprécier à sa juste valeur cette diversion.

– Merci! s'écria-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

Rutherfor rendit la courbette maladroitement, peu habituée à ces formules de politesse, et fut soulagée lorsqu'elles reprirent leur marche.

.

Elles se séparaient généralement l'heure du repas venue.

Rutherfor prenait parfois les siens dans sa chambre. Elle était l'une des rares à le faire mais aucun des Gandharas n'avait paru gêné ou choqué par ce repli. Il n'y avait pas d'obligation sociale en somme. Il était même possible qu'il y ait dans le palais des membres de l'organisation que personne n'avait jamais vus et qui préféraient mener une vie d'ermite.

Cela ne changeait pas tellement la jeune femme de ses habitudes, en dehors du fait que, cette fois, ses moments de solitude étaient considérés et acceptés comme une partie intégrante de sa personnalité et non comme une bizarrerie nécessaire, un sacrifice à son devoir et à ses fonctions.

Une sensation de fatigue extrême s'abattit sur elle quand elle referma la porte de sa chambre. Comme si elle revenait d'une journée de travail incroyablement fatigante.

Seule. Plus aucune présence autour d'elle. Plus de contraintes, plus de regards. Disparue, cette étrange sensation d'irritation, d'excitation des nerfs qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se sentait entourée de personnes.

Détente des muscles, abaissement des barrières.

Elle ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes. Ce silence. Ce cocon.

Redescendant soudain sur Terre, elle alla poser son bol de riz et de soupe sur la table près de la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle se laissa tomber sur sa couche, les bras en croix. Elle demeura quelques minutes sans bouger puis glissa une main sous son matelas et en extirpa une cloche oracle.

L'écran était noir. Elle l'alluma.

Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de faire ça?

Le bouton, près de son doigt. Une simple pression. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ils allaient se poser des questions. Elle détestait devoir se justifier, après.

Sur une impulsion, elle pressa le bouton. Il y eut un peu de neige avant qu'un visage sévère n'apparaisse.

– Chef Goldova.

– Enfin, bougonna le Pache. Ça fait trois jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue?

– Si vous croyez que c'est facile, marmonna Rutherfor. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à vous dire. R.A.S.

– Vraiment…

– Vous ne me croyez pas?

Goldova mit un petit peu trop de temps à répondre.

– Il est regrettable que tu ne t'impliques pas plus dans cette tâche.

– J'aurais l'air suspecte.

– Il faut bien prendre des risques. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais quelque chose de contraire aux intérêts de la Shaman Queen.

Rutherfor émit un rire grinçant.

– Ah tiens? Je croyais que ça portait un nom, ça. L'espionnage. Non?

– Tout ce que tu as à faire, rétorqua patiemment Goldova, c'est nous tenir informés des… décisions, disons des mouvements de la reine.

Rutherfor se força à demeurer impassible.

– Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire, voulut-elle expliquer. Je ne suis qu'une membre comme les autres. Nous ne faisons rien, nous ne participons pas aux prises de décisions de Sati. Enfin, moi en tout cas, je n'y prends pas part. Je n'ai aucun moyen de "gravir les échelons", comme vous dites. Et il n'y a aucune information à transmettre.

Goldova ne perdit pas sa mine impassible.

– Tu souhaites renoncer?

Attention, pensa Rutherfor. Du calme. Pas de faux pas. Tu es un peu trop pessimiste. Il te fera revenir, si tu ne lui es pas utile un minimum.

Elle hésita, et… non, elle n'avait aucune envie de revenir. Pas maintenant.

– Non, dit-elle enfin. Mais pour le moment, c'est trop tôt. De toute façon, on s'occupe surtout de capturer des ex-participants et de gérer… l'après. Et vous êtes au courant de tout ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant.

– Ah si, il y a bien quelque chose.

– Quoi donc?

– Jeanne, l'Iron Maiden. Elle est retournée dans le Great Spirit.

– Morte?

– Pour le moment, en attente de résurrection. Officiellement portée disparue.

– C'est étrange. Sati n'arrive pas à la faire revenir?

Rutherfor haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance mais, en silence, réfléchit intensément à ce que Goldova venait de dire. Elle n'y avait pas pensé mais… ce serait vraiment surprenant. Était-ce possible? Sati était-elle vraiment incapable de ressusciter Jeanne? Était-il possible que son âme lui résiste? Cela expliquerait la situation actuelle de l'Iron Maiden. Mais si c'était vrai, cela signifiait que la reine avait encore moins de prise sur la communauté des âmes qu'on le pensait, même en ces lieux.

Pour l'instant, ils savaient tous plus ou moins dans le palais que Sati n'avait arraché le Great Spirit à Hao qu'in extremis et que la fusion entre elle et le roi des esprits avait été incomplète. D'où sa difficulté à retrouver les esprits de chacun. Mais si même les âmes fraîchement décédées pouvaient lui échapper…

Rutherfor comprenait mieux les réticences du soignant à leur donner des détails.

Il faudrait peut-être se méfier de ce type, du coup.

– Et toujours rien sur Hao Asakura? reprit Goldova.

La pression se débloqua légèrement de sa poitrine. Ça encore, elle pouvait en parler sans trop culpabiliser. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

– Il n'est pas ici, en tout cas. Je le sentirais. Ou alors…

– Continue.

– Ou alors Sati le cache dans un endroit qui nous est inaccessible. Mais ça m'étonnerait.

Goldova la fixa intensément d'une manière qui lui déplut.

– Fais en sorte qu'on te fasse confiance et garde les oreilles grandes ouvertes, la sermonna-t-il. Nous avons besoin de connaître les directives du pouvoir.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, pensa Rutherfor avec mauvaise foi. Mais elle garda ces pensées séditieuses pour elle-même. Néanmoins, cela la turlupinait. Depuis le début. Elle avait beau dire, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Goldova avait en tête. Alors elle s'enhardit et demanda, sous couvert d'ingénuité:

– Je ne comprends pas ce que ça a à voir avec notre fonction, chef.

– Si tu ne comprends pas, rétorqua-t-il sèchement, c'est que tu n'es pas assez à l'écoute du Great Spirit. Et c'est bien ennuyeux, surtout de ta part.

Mais avant que Rutherfor ait pu l'interroger davantage, Goldova coupa la connexion.

Elle retomba sur son matelas, anxieuse, mal à l'aise. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait atrocement coupable.

Coupable d'être de mauvaise volonté, de manquer de dévotion envers sa tribu, son peuple, les siens. Coupable aussi de mentir à un groupe de personnes qui l'avaient accueillie en toute simplicité et qui la traitaient comme l'une des leurs. Coupable d'être une moucharde infiltrée auprès d'une femme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de respecter, depuis qu'elle vivait au cœur de son palais, même si elle l'effrayait parfois, un peu. Coupable enfin d'avoir un pied de chaque côté de la ligne et de ne pas réussir à prendre parti. Coupable d'être indécise. De ne pas savoir où se ranger. Coupable d'être en retrait, comme toujours.

Que dirait Tamao de tout cela? La mépriserait-elle si elle découvrait la vérité sur son compte?

Ah Tamao… Sa diversion. Son sursis. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se raccrocher à cette petite.

.


	14. Ryû

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King appartient à Hiroyuki Takei et toute cette histoire n'est qu'un délire de fan.

* * *

 **Fragment 14**

 **Fontaine, je ne boirai plus jamais de ton eau (Ryû)**

 **Gangsta's Paradise – Coolio**

.

L'ambiance était si lourde, dans leur logement, que Ryû ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'en échapper. Il passait de longues journées à traîner dans le village pache. Et à observer. Comme en ce moment même.

Assis sur la margelle d'une fontaine vide, il fumait lentement en contemplant les façades couleur de sable, plantées dans la montagne. Les rues s'étaient un tout petit peu repeuplées depuis quelques temps. Ça n'avait pas la gueule que quand le tournoi battait son plein mais c'était mieux que rien. Certaines boutiques avaient même rouvert. Mais pas toutes. On était d'ailleurs en pénurie de confiseries. Et de cigarettes. Les Paches n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se réapprovisionner.

Avec un soupçon de cynisme, Ryû songea que cette instabilité aurait fait l'aubaine d'une mafia en veine de développement.

Il imaginait bien un marché noir. Un clan. De gros malabars qui loueraient leur force en ces temps d'insécurité. Le transport, ça aussi, ça serait un domaine intéressant pour investir. Car certes, les participants pouvaient utiliser leurs over soul pour voyager mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Et rien ne permettait d'affirmer que les Paches avaient l'intention de leur affréter un nouvel avion. Or, il faudrait bien que chacun puisse rentrer chez soi.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il voyait mille occasions de profiter de ce contexte de doute dans lequel ils étaient tous plongés. Il aurait pu les saisir toutes. Il aurait su quoi faire. Et surtout, désormais, il en avait la force. Mais il se contentait de regarder et d'attendre. Il était sûr que Sati serait déçue s'il se lançait dans une quelconque entreprise délictueuse. Au boss non plus, ça ne lui plairait pas. Et puis, de toute façon, il était rangé des voitures, maintenant.

C'était quand même drôle d'y penser, juste y penser, pas un crime, quoi. Un peu comme un regard en arrière, une petite bouffée de nostalgie. Il caressait machinalement son boken du doigt, se revoyait vaguement menacer des types sans visages en beuglant comme un malade, tandis que ses potes l'encourageaient. Ha ! Quand on voyait d'où il venait. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer aussi bien. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant. S'il y avait une troisième raison, avec la déception des autres et son nouveau départ, c'était celle-ci : par respect pour sa bande laissée en arrière, il s'efforcerait de filer droit.

Pour autant, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se servirait pas de ses talents très particuliers pour améliorer leur situation. Ses relations avec les Gandharas lui donnaient notamment l'occasion d'obtenir ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux, alors : des informations. Chocolove aurait été fier.

Chocolove, justement. Il était là pour ça. On savait que Faust se trouvait dans le Great Spirit mais pour le jeune Américain, c'était autre chose. Personne ne savait pour quelle raison Sati le retenait, d'ailleurs. Il en avait un peu discuté avec Yoh. Il connaissait le passé de leur ami – si proche de ce que lui-même aurait pu connaître, s'il s'y était pris plus tôt et n'avait pas rencontré son boss… il en avait des frissons ! – mais quelque chose ne collait pas : les meurtres commis par Chocolove n'avaient rien à voir avec le monde shamanique. Pour l'heure, Sati semblait vouloir juger ce qui concernait les violences commises dans le tournoi ou bien qui touchaient aux esprits. En ce qui concernait leur pote humoriste, c'était la justice civile de son pays que ça regardait, non ? Bref, Ryû ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi leur ami n'était toujours pas revenu. Il commençait à imaginer des choses. Peut-être que Sati essayait de le convaincre de se rendre aux autorités américaines ? Non, ça ne tenait pas vraiment debout. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Chocolove n'était pas gravement blessé, quelque part. Il préférait qu'il soit prisonnier qu'en danger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant, ils étaient complètement dans le noir. Ryû espérait que son contact au palais allait pouvoir le rencarder là-dessus. Si elle arrivait. Il avait le temps de se griller une clope en attendant.

.

Si Ryû se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses amis restants, c'était aussi à cause de ses relations avec les Gandharas. Ils avaient tous été ressuscités au moins une fois par Sati mais lui-même entretenait un souvenir particulier de sa première résurrection.

Il frissonna en songeant au noir, au froid, à la peur, à cette sensation de perte atroce, douloureuse, celle des dernières fibres de son âme cramponnée à son corps, implorant qu'on ne la tue pas… Il ne voulait pas mourir, vraiment pas. Ce sentiment, à cet instant, avait quelque chose de totalement primaire. Animal. Ça partait des tripes, comme un cri de haine. De déni. De refus. Indignation. Injustice. Pas assez vécu. Trop jeune pour mourir. Pas possible que ça soit aussi bête, aussi rapide. Tout simplement pas possible.

Et puis, alors qu'il allait basculer vers le néant qui s'ouvrait sous lui, il y avait eu… c'était con à dire mais le mot le plus juste pour décrire cela était « une lumière ». Et puis une chaleur. Une protection venue l'envelopper. Une présence. Tout d'un coup, il n'était plus seul. Et l'autre irradiait l'amour et la bienfaisance. L'empreinte de la douceur infinie du toucher spirituel de la reine le marquait encore. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas légèrement fusionné avec elle au moment de sa résurrection, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là lui faisait vraiment pensé à la possession d'un corps par un esprit. Leurs deux âmes s'étaient touchées, embrassées. Il avait brièvement, l'espace d'une seconde été Sati. À 100 %. Elle l'avait porté en elle pour lui rendre vie. Il avait lu dans son cœur, dans son esprit. Et ce qu'il y avait vu… partout, dans cet esprit, dans cette âme, où qu'il ait regardé, il n'avait vu que bonté et sagesse.

En se réveillant, il n'avait plus jamais pu regarder Sati que de la manière dont il regardait Yoh. Elle était comme son boss. Elle était lumineuse.

Il n'avait pas du tout eu cette impression en contemplant la résurrection de Ren, par exemple. Si on mettait de côté son comportement pas très… enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment su se tenir et ça lui faisait honte. Cependant, avec un peu de recul et en comparaison avec les techniques de Sati, celle employée par Jeanne ce jour-là ne lui laissait pas du tout la même impression. Il n'était pas dans la tête de Ren à ce moment-là mais le souvenir qu'il gardait du processus était teinté de puissance, de fumées, de hargne. Peut-être était-ce la conclusion de l'épisode qui lui laissait ce goût légèrement aigre. Toujours était-il que dans sa mémoire, l'Iron Maiden avait usé de force pour contraindre l'âme de Ren à réintégrer son corps, là où Sati n'avait montré que douceur pour ramener la sienne.

C'était peut-être idiot de sa part de faire confiance à Sati pour ces raisons. Juste sur une intuition. Sati était une personne, pas un robot. Et les gens changeaient. Aussi bien elle que Jeanne. Surtout quand il était question de pouvoirs shamaniques. Oui, c'était vraiment idiot. Mais ce n'était pas totalement à cause des techniques qu'il se fiait à Sati – et d'ailleurs, il ne se méfiait absolument pas de Jeanne ni ne nourrissait de mauvais sentiments à son égard. Ce en quoi il avait foi, c'était son fond. Ce qu'il avait senti au moment de cette première résurrection. La flèche de cette âme, tendue vers son but. La direction qu'elle voulait prendre. Il savait que ses intentions étaient bonnes. Il le savait.

Le problème avec les bonnes intentions, c'est que l'enfer en était pavé. Lui aussi avait toujours eu de bonnes intentions à l'époque où il tourmentait des petits lycéens solitaires dans les cimetières – avec ses dix potes derrière, bien sûr. Il se sentait toujours dans son bon droit quand il volait des boissons au supermarché, quand il terrorisait les passants, quand il abattait des portes et dégradait des bâtiments publics. Il se sentait légitime à se comporter comme un voyou. Il ne faisait que se défendre. Il se cherchait un but et essayait toutes les trajectoires possible. Il n'avait pas l'impression de faire tant de mal que ça. Pas plus que ce qu'on lui avait fait à lui.

Même Hao n'avait pas que de mauvaises intentions. Il avait toujours eu des raisons de penser comme il le faisait. D'ailleurs, suivant ce raisonnement, existait-il vraiment de mauvaises personnes ?

L'idée que Sati se fourvoie lui était insupportable. Parce que sa position lui conférait un potentiel de nuisance autrement plus important que celui qu'Hao avait eu. Parce qu'elle serait bien plus difficile à déloger que lui, maintenant qu'elle était couronnée. Il fallait que la reine qu'ils avaient apprennent à être une bonne Shaman Queen. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour cela, pensait-il. Tout ce qu'il espérait, lui, de sa toute petite place, c'était de pouvoir veiller un peu sur elle. Au moins être entendu s'il fallait dire quelque chose. Sati était assez sage pour écouter les conseils des autres, il n'y avait pas de problème de ce côté-là. Néanmoins, Ryû ne savait pas si elle était du genre à s'entêter et à s'embourber dans de mauvaises décisions ou à écouter vraiment, même quand on la critiquait. Il priait fort pour qu'elle ne soit pas de cette trempe-là.

Malgré cela, son espoir avait la vie dure. Et pour une bonne raison : son expérience personnelle. Même si Sati se trompait en ce moment même ou un jour, plus tard, lui-même était la preuve vivante qu'on pouvait se repentir, non ? Ryû espérait que rester aux côtés de Sati lui permettrait de bien s'en rappeler, lorsqu'elle jugerait des différentes affaires des shamans écroués.

Ils étaient plutôt nombreux à avoir fait l'épreuve du revirement durant ce tournoi. Parfois bien plus puissants que lui. Ryû était de ceux (il voulait croire qu'il n'était pas le seul) qui pensaient secrètement que les cinq soldats avaient toutes leurs chances pour réussir à raisonner Hao et qu'on aurait pu faire autrement que l'affronter comme l'avait fait Sati. Il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait le boss : ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Yoh paraissait souvent triste et perturbé en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fin du tournoi, à l'absence de perspectives, au fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver son frère ou à la disparition de leurs amis. Avec toutes les désillusions qu'il s'était mangé, Ryû n'avait pas voulu insister.

Yoh l'inquiétait un peu. Il semblait tellement déprimé. Mais Ryû ne voyait pas quoi faire pour le moment.

.

Un bruit de pas le tira de ses réflexions. Relevant la tête, Ryû reconnut son contact et lui sourit.

Tamao rosit du bout des joues et étira les lèvres en un mince sourire. Toutefois, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint son regard sans trop de mal. Il fut impressionné.

– Salut ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

– Bonjour !

Sa voix était un peu plus grave que ce dont il se souvenait. Plus posée.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, ça va.

Tamao entoura son ventre de ses bras. Elle paraissait embarrassée. Moins par leur échange que par le fait d'être là, en dehors du palais, avec lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

– Des nouvelles.

– À propos de quoi ?

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Chocolove ?

Elle soupira :

– Oui.

– Et alors ?

– Sati n'a pas retrouvé son âme, encore.

– Alors il n'est pas prisonnier ?

– Non, du moins, pas de cette manière…

Ryû baissa la tête, pensif.

– Tamao, reprit-il. Sais-tu ce qui empêche la reine de retrouver les âmes ? À part le fait qu'elles sont très nombreuses. Elle est tout de même la maîtresse du Great Spirit...

La jeune fille soupira.

– Je ne sais pas grand-chose. C'est un peu technique pour moi… je ne suis pas une shamane qui…

Elle se tut et Ryû la laissa ruminer sans relever.

– Une chose est sûre, reprit-elle. Qui possède le Great Spirit n'en est pas maître. Pas vraiment. Ce sont les Paches qui présentent les choses comme ça.

– Parce que c'est plus vendeur pour organiser le tournoi ?

Tamao haussa timidement les épaules en une sorte d'acquiescement.

– Comment as-tu appris ça ?

Cette fois, quelque chose se ferma dans son expression. Ryû comprit qu'il avait atteint une limite.

– On… on me l'a dit.

Mieux valait ne pas demander qui était ce « on ».

– Mais Sati est tout de même infiniment puissante, non ?

– Oh oui ! Dans ce monde, elle l'est. Mais le Great Spirit a sa volonté propre. On le sent, tu sais, quand on vit ici.

Elle détourna les yeux, les joues rouges, et Ryû décida de la laisser tranquille.

Pour le moment.

– Vous pouvez venir voir Chocolove, dit-elle soudain, à sa grande surprise. Son corps est au centre de soins. Où qu'il soit… je suis sûre que ça lui fera… plaisir.

Ryû hocha la tête.

– Tu veilles sur lui ?

– Oui. Et sur les autres.

– Je suis sûr que tu fais ça très bien.

Tamao rougit de nouveau mais cette fois, de contentement plus que de malaise.

Ryû la considéra un moment.

– Tu vas bien, sinon ? Tout se passe comme tu veux au palais ?

– Oh oui ! C'est très… enfin… c'est…

Elle chercha ses mots, embarrassée, puis dit très rapidement :

– Je me sens bien, vraiment, ils sont adorables, avec moi, c'est très calme, apaisant, et j'ai l'impression que j'ai eu raison, que je suis vraiment bien là où je suis.

Sa voix repartit dans les aigus au moment où elle murmurait cette fin de phrase. Elle baissa le menton. Ryû sentit son cœur s'accélérer mais n'en montra rien et se força à ne plus la regarder. Tamao était heureuse là où elle était. Tamao était bien. Tamao se sentait à sa place. Enfin. Le Gandhara avait réussi là où eux, ses amis, sa famille, même, avaient toujours échoué. Il se sentait à la fois heureux pour elle et déprimé. Vraiment déprimé.

– De votre côté, tout se passe bien ? souffla-t-elle soudain.

– Ça va.

Fallait-il parler de la déprime de Yoh ? Des silences d'Anna ? De la colère de Horo Horo ? Sans doute pas. Il évoqua quelques anecdotes. Manta et Pirika lui furent très utiles dans ce moment. Ces deux-là étaient les seuls qui semblaient avoir tiré parti de la fin du Shaman Fight. Tamao retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Manta comme Pirika étaient des personnes « neutres » pour elle. Des gens qu'elle aimait bien mais dont on pouvait parler sans raviver de cruels souvenirs.

À sa demande, il parla d'Anna, également. Un peu, vaguement, pour dire qu'elle était fidèle à elle-même, ce qui était du reste la vérité pure et simple. Il parla de Tokageroh et d'Amidamaru. De Reoseb et Seyrarm, aussi, revenus avec eux après un court séjour chez les Paches. Cela semblait être le meilleur choix pour tout le monde.

Ensuite, le silence se réinstalla. Pesant. Ryû hésita, perplexe et capta un petit éclat dans le regard noyé de Tamao. Une étincelle de tristesse et d'embarras, de désir et de crainte. Un renoncement, une peur d'oser. Alors, il lui dit :

– Yoh ne va pas trop mal, lui non plus.

Tamao releva la tête et regarda ailleurs. Le pourpre et la pampre luttaient sur ses joues colorées. Elle hocha la tête.

– Pas trop mal, releva-t-elle. Ça ne veut pas dire bien.

– Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux.

– Je suppose que c'est normal. Il a perdu le tournoi, des amis et avec ça son frère et son père.

Ryû acquiesça. Il ne pensait pas que la mort de Mikihisa ait spécialement perturbé Yoh, tant celui-ci paraissait détaché de son géniteur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été en relation. Difficile de dire si sa disparition l'avait vraiment choqué. À ce qu'il voyait, le « deuil » de ses amis et de ses rêves était plus difficile à porter.

Cependant, une partie de la remarque de Tamao lui parut intéressante à relever. C'était une chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucune information et dont personne n'osait vraiment parler. Il était difficile de poser cette question, surtout à Tamao, mais il se lança tout de même, incapable de résister :

– Tamao, est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Hao ?

Il avait tenté de mettre le plus de détachement possible dans cette phrase mais sa voix le trahissait légèrement. Toutefois, Tamao ne cilla pas.

– Non, répondit-elle. C'est un mystère.

– Tu penses qu'il est mort ?

– Non. Ça me surprendrait vraiment. Je… je crois que je n'arrive même pas à l'imaginer.

– Mais toi, s'enhardit Ryû. Tu vis au palais de la reine. Tu as bien une petite idée, non ?

Tamao baissa les yeux sur le sol et gratta la terre avec sa chaussure droite.

– Je pense, dit-elle très lentement, qu'il est toujours dans le Great Spirit. Je n'en sais rien mais… si Sati le retient quelque part, je pense que c'est forcément là.

Ryû digéra l'information. Il aurait été bien en peine de savoir si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas. Ni même s'il en parlerait aux autres. Non, il valait mieux garder cela pour lui. Sauf si Yoh ou Anna le lui demandait. Inutile d'aborder ce sujet en premier. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Il prit congé de Tamao peu après. C'était drôle, songea-t-il en s'éloignant, main levée en un salut amical, ce petit menton volontaire qu'elle avait. Malgré sa timidité maladive, il y avait quelque chose de ferme en elle, de dur. Tamao tenait toujours bon, quoi qu'on lui fasse. Tamao était celle qui n'avait pas hésité à les affronter lui et Manta, avec son arc rose, lorsqu'ils avaient voulu retrouver Yoh, alors qu'il faisait trois têtes de plus qu'elle (et qu'il avait franchement une dégaine de voyou). Tamao était la fille qui avait tenu tête à Hao lui-même, pour protéger ses compagnons, sans envisager une seule seconde de reculer.

Tamao était une tige de roseau : mince, délicate, ployant toujours mais, paradoxalement, plus ferme, plus drue et plus enracinée dans la terre qu'un chêne.

.

Alors qu'il repartait, Ryû entendit deux voix graves interpeller la jeune fille et se retourna. Il reconnut aussitôt deux Gandharas qu'il avait déjà vu combattre. Un grand costaud brun moustachu et un maigrichon plus âgé et chauve. Deux ex-membres de Myôhô, l'équipe du Bouddha punisseur. Le bras armé de Sati, depuis le tournoi.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'espace d'une seconde, un scénario d'horreur dystopique venait de germer dans son esprit : ils les avaient surpris. Tamao n'aurait pas dû lui parler, c'était interdit. En fait, ils les surveillaient. Ils allaient la ramener, l'interroger…

– Heeeey ! Tamaooo ! rugit le moustachu en accourant vers la jeune fille, bras grand ouverts. Ça fait longtemps, dis donc !

– Du calme, Kadow, fit remarquer le chauve avec un sourire indulgent. Tu es effrayant, parfois tu sais ?

– Quel rabat-joie, rétorqua ledit Kadow en frottant les cheveux de Tamao.

– Mais-mais-mais arrêtez, s'il vous plaît ! protesta celle-ci en cherchant vainement à protéger sa coiffure.

Ryû allait s'interposer, outré, mais se retint. Un bruit incongru venait de parvenir à ses oreilles.

Un rire étouffé. Celui de Tamao.

Kadow la lâcha avec un sourire et lui demanda :

– Tu rentres avec nous ?

– Pourquoi pas, répondit timidement Tamao.

– Je suis fourbu. On n'a pas arrêté de courir !

– Tu n'arrêtes vraiment jamais de te plaindre, son comparse chauve.

– Et toi aussi ! De moi.

L'autre lui répondit, désinvolte et Tamao sourit avec indulgence.

– Et toi Tamao, ça va ?

– Oui… je suis allée voir un vieil ami. Donner des nouvelles.

– Ah c'est bien ça ! Bon, à ton avis, Yainage, on mange quoi ce soir?

– Sérieusement…

Ryû les regarda s'éloigner.

Brusquement, il fut frappé par la ressemblance de ces Gandharas avec un autre groupe dont il avait pu apprécier les liens quasi-familiaux. Ils lui rappelaient… oui, ils lui rappelaient les X-Laws.

Les X-Laws, mais lorsqu'ils étaient devenus « sympas » et qu'ils les avaient découverts sous un nouveau jour, celui d'une sorte de famille bariolée, dans laquelle on se charriait, on rigolait et on s'aimait bien. Un endroit où il faisait bon vivre. Une sorte de best place.

Cette idée, une fois de plus, lui laissa un goût de joie et d'amertume mêlées : il regrettait énormément que Tamao n'ait pas trouvé son best place parmi eux.

En même temps, il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi était-il aussi surpris que tout se passe bien pour elle ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur, alors même qu'il voulait faire confiance à Sati, qu'il croyait sincèrement en elle ? Pourquoi avait-il pensé instantanément, tout à l'heure, que les deux Gandharas étaient là pour les surveiller, pour les punir ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous devenus à ce point paranoïaques ?

.


	15. Horo Horo

_**Disclaimer :** Shaman King est toujours la propriété d'Hiroyuki Takei._

* * *

 **Fragment 15**

 **Je suis là pour dire non, et pour mourir (peut-être) (Horo Horo)**

 **The Pretender – Foo Fighters**

.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Pirika avait réussi à le ramener à leur hôtel, pourtant Horo Horo enrageait encore.

Au palais de Sati, il avait fait suffisamment de ramdam pour qu'on vienne s'occuper de lui mais le type à lunettes que le Gandhara lui avait envoyé n'était pas très enclin à lui donner des informations.

Horo Horo voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Ren. Et à Chocolove. Et à Faust. Et à Jun. Et aux autres. Il voulait savoir pourquoi certaines audiences se faisaient à huis clos. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Il voulait des explications. Il voulait que le voile se lève. Il ne supportait plus cette opacité. Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait des certitudes. Il ne voulait plus avoir à attendre, passivement, et à faire confiance.

L'envoyé du Gandhara se révéla être exactement ce qu'il attendait : un mec fuyant, à tous les niveaux. Horo Horo ne s'était pas découragé. Mais l'autre non plus. Face à ce palais immense, plus beau que tout ce dont il avait jamais pu rêver depuis la maisonnette dans laquelle sa famille s'entassait, le jeune Aïnou avait senti sa rage croître à chaque instant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouvait face à une montagne qu'il ne pouvait ni escalader, ni franchir.

.

C'était finalement par Ryû qu'il avait appris la nouvelle du sort réservé à Ren. Pour ce qui était des autres, on ne savait pas. Ryû avait ses contacts. C'était utile. Mais la révélation de la sentence lui avait glacé les sangs.

Cinq ans !

Putain de merde.

C'était pas qu'il cautionnait ce que Ren avait fait. Pas du tout. Mais cinq ans. Et puis, pourquoi ? De quel droit ? N'était-ce pas la tribu pache qui aurait été en droit de juger de cette affaire ? En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir foutre pendant cinq ans, hein ? Rester enfermé dans un coin du Great Spirit à se tourner les pouces ? Passer la serpillière au paradis ? Ça servirait à quoi ? Et puis merde, quoi, on ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qui s'était passé durant le tournoi, une bonne fois pour toute ?

Horo Horo avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'était tout simplement pas d'accord.

Et cela lui posait question. Il était vraiment sincère dans son interrogation. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment condamner les shamans pour ce qui s'était passé durant le Shaman Fight ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment juste ? Est-ce que ça allait arranger les choses ? Et surtout, est-ce que ça avait vraiment du sens, maintenant que Chrom était ressuscité ? Ou alors, il faudrait condamner Peyote aussi, pour avoir tué Ren, pas vrai ? Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, il était recherché lui aussi, et avec une jolie prime. Horo Horo se demandait ce que le shaman mexicain risquait de prendre. Et les autres. Les gens comme Maiden, par exemple. Ils étaient quand même nombreux à avoir fait un paquet de saloperies. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, vu le massacre qui avait eu lieu au moment où Sati avait détrôné Hao, ils auraient dû tous mourir, sans exception.

Nous sommes tous des salauds, se disait-il. Nous méritons tous la mort. Mais qu'est-ce que la mort puisqu'on peut tous ressusciter ? On passe dans le Great Spirit et après ? On va en enfer ? On va s'entraîner ? On va dans un camp de travail ? Ou on reste enfermé dans une pièce blanche à s'emmerder jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous libère ?

Peut-être que la reine se sent seule dans son royaume spirituel. Peut-être que ce qu'elle veut, ce sont des âmes fortes, autour d'elle, des âmes de shamans.

Il délirait. La colère lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Horo Horo passa une main sur sa figure et se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, à ruminer, depuis dix minutes. D'un pas traînant, il traversa la rue et alla se planter devant la vitrine d'un commerce tout juste rouvert. Les portants chargés de breloques « faites main » qui coûtaient la peau des fesses cliquetaient en se balançant au vent. Hypnotisé par les squelettes porte-clefs qui se trémoussaient devant lui, Horo Horo fut pris de l'envie subite de flanquer un coup de pied dedans. Juste pour voir la marchandise s'étaler au sol et le regard las du Pache qui serait obligé de ramasser pendant que lui s'en irait avec un sourire stupide « Oups ! Pas fait exprès… »

Il secoua la tête, honteux de ses propres pensées et s'écarta de la vitrine.

Il marcha sans but à travers le village pache. Celui-ci commençait à retrouver un peu d'animation. En tout cas, depuis que les gens s'étaient rendu compte que la guerre était bel et bien finie, qu'on ne risquait plus de se faire étriper par son prochain, on les voyait se hasarder hors des auberges, pour une simple course ou pour traîner non loin des portes. Des Paches nettoyaient les rues et rouvraient boutique, comme celle dont Horo Horo avait failli détruire l'étalage. Chacun revenait plus ou moins timidement à ses activités quotidiennes. Les affaires reprenaient. La vie continuait.

Pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Horo Horo flanqua un coup de pied à un caillou qui ne lui avait rien demandé et essuya le regard courroucé d'un petit vieux pache aussi ridé qu'une vieille pomme et qui balayait des ordures. Gêné, l'adolescent fuit son regard et s'éloigna rapidement. Il ne trouvait aucun endroit où se poser. Pas même pour cinq minutes. Sans doute parce que sa place n'était pas ici.

Pirika avait raison. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient encore là, alors qu'ils avaient perdu ? De toute évidence, on ne leur rendrait pas leurs proches avant longtemps.

Brusquement, il se demanda ce que faisait Ren au même moment. Était-il enfermé quelque part dans le palais, à attendre son exécution ? Ou bien était-il déjà mort, étendu sur un lit blanc recouvert de poches de glace? Dans la brûlure de l'été, Horo Horo frissonna.

L'envie le prit soudain : celle de s'enfuir, quelque part, n'importe où, loin d'ici.

Il fixa les constructions de pierre ocre entre lesquelles serpentaient les ruelles étroites du village. Et au-dessus le ciel d'un bleu uni effrayant, assorti d'un soleil sans merci.

Il voulait revoir la neige, les montagnes – les _vraies_ , pas ces tas de gros cailloux brûlants sans glace –, la mer, le béton de Sapporo et le vert humide des matinées de givre.

Il n'avait qu'à. Rien ne le retenait. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour les autres. Et personne n'était plus rien, désormais, pour affronter celle qui avait su défaire Hao. Il recommencerait une petite vie tranquille, trouverait un petit coin pour s'installer et il le planterait quand même, son champ de fuki. Avec ou sans Great Spirit. Il pouvait même s'y mettre dès son retour au Japon. Il allait sur ses seize ans : légalement, il n'était même pas obligé de retourner à l'école.

La honte le submergea à l'idée d'abandonner ses amis ; il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de tête. Restait Sati. Si jamais elle décidait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir ? Ou, pourquoi pas, qu'ils devaient l'accompagner en Inde ? Former autour d'elle une sorte de cour ou un truc du genre ? L'idée lui semblait à la fois absurde et tout à fait possible. D'ailleurs, tout à son indignation, il n'avait pas le moins du monde caché sa désapprobation au palais. Les Gandharas ne pouvaient pas manquer de l'avoir remarquée. Et puis, la shaman queen n'était-elle pas censée être omnisciente, forte de toutes les consciences qui se mêlaient en elle ? Se pouvait-il que Sati trouve un moyen de le retenir en connaissant ses opinions ?

Elle le pouvait très bien. Il aurait dû y penser plutôt. Faire attention. Ne pas afficher ces airs furieux. Ne pas hurler sur les Gandharas comme il l'avait fait. Prendre des précautions pour ne pas avoir l'air de désapprouver totalement la politique de la toute nouvelle reine. C'était bien joli de jouer la carte de l'opposition mais qui était-il pour faire ça, du haut de son petit niveau de furyuku et de ses quinze printemps, face à la shamane la plus puissante du monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Des manifs ? Des sittings, peut-être ? Entrer en dissidence ? Imprimer des tracts et chanter des chansons révolutionnaires avec d'autres pas contents, assis sur leur derrière, qui se gargarisaient de belles idées et qui ne feraient rien de plus pour changer les choses ? Il aurait l'air malin si Sati décidait de surveiller les réfractaires.

N'empêche il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui mâcher le travail. Il avait bien envie qu'elle sache, finalement. Qu'elle se rende compte qu'il y en avait qui n'étaient pas d'accord. Qu'elle sente cette pression de ne pas être soutenue de partout. Cette hostilité des sujets qui attendaient leur souveraine au tournant.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu cacher à Sati son refus. C'était dans son regard, ça brûlait comme une braise qui refuse de se consumer. Il était contre tout ce qui se passait, aussi farouchement qu'il avait été contre le rachat d'un champ près de chez lui pour construire un lotissement. Il avait toujours eu les idées bien arrêtées, des opinions sur la vie, comme ça, qui lui venaient et qui ne changeaient pas. Et il arrivait rarement à s'en foutre. Ouais, il avait l'âme militante, en fait.

Horo Horo se gratta le haut du crâne. La tête lui tournait. C'était probablement le soleil. Il n'avait pas bu depuis des heures. Il devait être déshydraté. Ses yeux parcoururent la place où il se trouvait. Il aperçut un bar non loin de là, dans une rue adjacente. Ce n'était pas le Pach Café mais un établissement un peu moins tous publics. Tant pis. Il commanderait juste un diabolo menthe et puis voilà. De toute façon, vu les prix des soft au village pache, il ne voulait pas imaginer ceux de l'alcool. Et puis, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il voulait juste se rafraîchir un peu. Personne ne lui dirait rien.

D'un pas qui se voulait assuré, il se dirigea vers le commerce et entra. La salle était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques spectateurs du tournois. Deux groupes, réunis chacun dans leur coin, et qui chuchotaient avec des mines de conspirateurs. Et au bar, les fesses posées sur un tabouret, une silhouette blonde et trapue qu'il connaissait bien.

Un petit sourire, le premier de la journée, lu vint aux lèvres. Sans faire de bruit, Horo Horo s'approcha et s'accouda juste à ses côtés.

– Salut.

Pino sursauta comme si on l'avait frappé et faillit tomber de son tabouret.

– Merde, tu m'as fait peur.

Horo Horo ricana tandis que son ami se rasseyait en maugréant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pino leva sa pinte avec une moue.

– Je fais passer le temps.

– Je vois, commenta Horo Horo. Zoria n'est pas avec toi ?

– Elle traîne du côté du palais. Je crois qu'elle avait envie d'être seule.

Horo Horo hocha la tête et interpella le barman d'une main. Comme pour beaucoup d'autres échoppes, c'était un Pache qu'il ne connaissait pas qui avait remplacé l'un des dix prêtres.

– Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour traîner ici, mon garçon ? demanda l'homme avec une mine sévère.

– C'est bon, il est avec moi, intervint Pino.

L'autre haussa un sourcil sarcastique, apparemment peu rassuré.

– Je vais prendre un Coca, lança alors Horo Horo. Avec du citron. Et de la glace. Beaucoup de glace s'il vous plaît.

Le Pache hésita une demi-seconde puis haussa les épaules et alla lui chercher sa bouteille.

– Soif ? demanda Pino.

– Purée, oui ! Il doit faire au moins trente-cinq à l'ombre.

– Quel pays de fous !

– Tu l'as dit !

Ils échangèrent un clin d'œil de connivence et se turent, tandis que la consommation de l'Aïnou arrivait.

Horo Horo aspira un peu de Coca avec sa paille et poussa un soupir d'aise. C'était frais, acidulé, sucré, fabuleux. Bénis soient les inventeurs de cet abominable breuvage chimique.

– Pareil, approuva Pino. Ça fait du bien par où ça passe.

– Hmm, fit Horo Horo, peu convaincu par la bière de son ami.

Pino poussa son verre dans sa direction avec un petit sourire.

– T'en veux ?

L'Aïnou roula des yeux.

– Euh, pardon ?

Il gloussa.

– Tu ne viens pas de dire à ce Pache que j'étais avec toi et que…

– Ro la la, c'est bon, hein. T'as jamais pris une bière de ta vie ?

– Bien sûr que non ! répliqua Horo Horo, sidéré. J'ai quinze ans !

– Et puis ?

Horo Horo pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Les mineurs ont le droit de boire de l'alcool, chez toi ?

Pino fit la moue.

– Bah, dans les bars normalement non, mais au fond, on s'en fout pas mal. Et puis, tant qu'il y a des adultes à côté, on va dire que ça passe.

– Trop bizarre !

– C'est pas bizarre, c'est comme ça dans toute l'Europe, tu sais... Ma première binouze, je devais avoir, quoi, douze ans ?

Horo Horo ouvrit la bouche sur un cri muet et Pino éclata de rire. Il considéra le verre haut, à demi vide, les parois couvertes de mousse blanche. Il était toujours interloqué mais commençait à hésiter. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce n'était qu'une gorgée. Pino dut le voir car il ne retira pas sa pinte. Finalement, Horo Horo haussa les épaules, saisit le verre tendu et avala une gorgée.

Qu'il faillit recracher aussitôt.

– Beuaah.

Il réussit finalement à se forcer à avaler tandis que Pino s'esclaffait gentiment. Puis il grogna :

– Ça a un goût de pisse.

Le grand blond éclata de rire.

– Comment tu connais le goût de la pisse, toi ?

L'adolescent grommela, mouché, et replongea dans son verre.

– Vous avez retrouvé Cadimahide ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Pino s'assombrit.

– Non.

– Et… pas plus de nouvelles ?

– On a fait une requête mais… on nous a prévenu que c'était long. Certaines âmes se sont perdues très loin dans le Great Spirit.

– Ça a l'air louche.

– C'est louche. Ils arrêtent pas de répéter les mêmes choses, comme quoi les recherches sont en cours et que ça va demander du temps, bla bla bla. On se croirait à l'administration, quand ils veulent pas te dire qu'ils ont paumé ton dossier.

Horo Horo ricana sombrement, tant ses souvenirs de la chose étaient nombreux et peu réjouissants.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'ils mentent, alors ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Pino fit un sort à sa bière. Son regard se planta dans l'étagère de bouteilles en face d'eux.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont encore son corps et ils disent qu'ils en prendront soin. Ça veut dire qu'il y a quand même un tout petit espoir qu'ils retrouvent son âme. Ils ne prendraient pas cette peine sinon.

– Et pourquoi on ne demande pas à Anna ? C'est une itako, c'est son boulot, normalement, non ?

– On a essayé.

– Ah bon ?

– Ouais, ça marche pas. Anna dit que c'est peut-être parce que Cadimahide se trouve en enfer. Il faut que ça soit lui qui en sorte.

Le silence tomba comme une pierre à ces mots.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait là ?

– Bonne question.

Pino posa son menton sur sa menton et commença à s'en ronger les ongles.

– Y avait pas un de vos potes qui avait eu ce problème ? fit-il, songeur.

– Si.

– C'était qui déjà ?

– Lyserg.

– Mais il a fini par ressusciter.

– Oui. C'est lui qui a débarqué au milieu de notre match contre Yoh, tu te souviens.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Pino eu un sourire.

– Je vois bien Cadi débouler au milieu d'une bagarre en faisant tout péter.

Horo Horo s'esclaffa.

– Pino, reprit-il après une courte pause. Vous allez faire quoi toi et Zoria, maintenant ?

– J'en sais rien. Voir mon père, peut-être, mais ce sera rapide.

– Vous ne resterez pas ?

– Non. Et Zoria n'a pas d'autre famille. J'imagine qu'on se trouvera un coin.

Horo Horo reporta son regard sur les bouteilles alignées en face de lui. Il referma ses paumes pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. À présent qu'il était sur le point de le formuler, son plan lui paraissait idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire, au juste, tout seul, mineur et sans une thune en poche ? Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez son papa et de retourner au lycée.

Il était presque décidé à renoncer mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré lui.

– Si vraiment vous n'avez nulle part où aller, venez à Hokkaïdo avec moi.

– Quoi ?

Il y avait de la stupéfaction sur son visage mais Pino ne riait plus. Horo Horo était surpris qu'il le prenne immédiatement au sérieux.

L'espace d'une seconde, il se sentit incroyablement adulte. Il vida son verre d'un trait. Sortant son portefeuille pour régler sa part, Horo Horo se leva de son tabouret avec un sourire plus assuré qu'auparavant.

– J'ai un projet.

.


End file.
